Dangerous Beauty
by CaptainAmericaGirl20
Summary: I have lived in Beacon Hills all my life. I met Scott and Stiles when we were little kids, and we became best friends. However, no matter how close we were, they can never know my secret. The things I know and associate with can get them hurt. I never thought that they would become the center of all the danger. It's now my job to protect two of the most important people in my life.
1. Growing Up In This Life

Growing up in Beacon Hills is an experience in and of itself; this place is crawling with supernatural creatures. Of course, it helps when growing up that you know all about the supernatural world. That is the only world I have ever indeed known.

My parents decided to raise my brothers and me in a dangerous world; yes, it was good to know what was lurking out in the world, but it also leads to us looking over our shoulders from a young age.

We are the hunters, but some people are also hunting us.

Family is the essential thing in the world to me; first and foremost. This moral brings to us being raised to look after each other. I, being the youngest of six children, meant that I have many high expectations of living up to thanks to my brothers. My family is the most prominent figure within the supernatural world — our lineage traces back to the very first werewolf in history.

Our family has traditions that run to the very beginning; one of those traditions is that the most powerful member of the family shall become the highest-ranking member of the pack. This tradition means that I am going to run the family, whether I want to or not. On top of the supernatural world, my parents run the most significant drug company in the world. My father controls the Eastern Europe side, mainly Russia, Bulgaria, Romania, and the business is spreading further into Western Europe. My mom manages Central and South America. They are the biggest drug lords that the world has ever seen, and they decided to raise a family in it.

My father and mother raised my brothers and me as best as they could in this dangerous world. Their first child is my oldest brother, William; when my parents weren't home - a majority of the time- William would help raise me. After William comes, Viktor, William, and Viktor mainly stay with our dad in Russia while my twin brothers Mateo and Javier remain in Brazil with our mother. Finally, my last brother is Nikolai. He and I are the closest out of all my other siblings; he is my best friend, and he will do anything for me. Nik travels to every country that my family has control over and makes sure that everything is running smoothly.

As for me, I beg my parents to postpone me taking my place as the head of the family. Though reluctant, my father agrees, as does my mother after some hard begging. At least until my eighteenth birthday, that is, then I will have to take my place. For now, I am just focusing on my friends and trying to make it through high school without having to kill anyone.


	2. Wolf Moon

I live alone in my home because my family is always working or traveling. I am currently down in my home gym; I am practicing my martial arts; after all, I do have six black belts in 6 different types of martial arts. The music on my phone blaring through the speakers, the bass is making the blood in my veins pump.

While wiping the sweat off my forehead my phone dings, I walk over to it and see I have a text message.

_"Won't be home tonight or tomorrow. Don't burn down the house and go to school - Daddy,"_ I sigh as I see the message. I know mom is out on a business trip, and my brothers are out of the country. Some Saraphina time, FINALLY.

I walk upstairs and head to my bedroom. I throw down my boxing gloves down on my table and step into my bathroom. My phone connects to the speaker system that has wiring throughout my bedroom, bathroom, and closet. After my shower, I look at my body for any bruises; all I see is my tattoos. The one is in the front of my left shoulder, my right wrist, the right thigh, my back, and the tops of my feet. I walk into my closet and pick out my pajamas.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, I grab myself some water and head over to the pantry for some pretzels. My phone rings again from where I left it on the island in the kitchen. As I flip open the screen, the TV comes on and shows me the security cameras.

"_I'm watching you."_

_"Smile for me."_

I look up at the TV again, and I see a shadow near my back door. I reach under the counter and grab one of the many guns in the house. I mainly use guns or knives due to me not wanting to use my power; it is just a precaution that my family and I take. I begin to feel the blood in my veins getting hotter; my hearing sharpens, I could feel someone staring at me. I peek over my shoulder to see if they are in my line of sight, they are. I silence the alarm on my phone, and I hear the door open. My heart is starting to beat fast, my palms are clutching the gun, and I know the person can't see it. I can feel their breath on my neck now, as they go to reach for me, I spin myself. I grab their neck and force them against the wall; gun pointed at their head.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WHAT THE HELL SARA!" the intruder screams in a slightly high pitched voice. I instantly know who it is. I raise my eyebrow at Stiles as he stares at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" I ask in an annoyed tone. "And why are you sending me creepy-ass texts?"

"Can you, I don't know, lower the GUN YOU HAVE POINTED AT MY FACE FIRST?!" I look at Stiles for a minute before sighing and clicking the safety back on and lowering the gun.

"Answer my questions, spazz. Now."

"Fine. Fine. Let's ignore the fact you pointed a gun at me. Whatever. I'm here cause you and I are going to get Scott and go into the woods."

I raise my eyebrow and grab my phone while I turn off the alarms. My food is still on the counter, thankfully undisturbed. I grab my water and pretzels and head into my living room. I sit on one of the many couches and turn on the entertainment system. I put on one of my favorite TV shows, "Game of Thrones," and start watching. All the while, Stiles is just staring at me and the TV.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Sara?"

"I heard Stiles; it's just that I don't care," I said in a bored ass tone.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEA-" the scream cut off by me.

"SHUT UP! God! How much Adderall you take? You know what don't answer. I'll come with you, you annoying idiot." I say as I stand up and head for the door. I can hear Stiles tripping over his feet to follow me, as I pulled on my hoodie and sneakers Stiles grabs his keys. We get into Stiles' "Jeep" and start heading towards Scott's house.

"Wait, why are we going into the woods? Stiles? I know you can hear me, dumb ass!"

* * *

I am sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep, he gets out and plans on scaring Scott. Stiles climbs up on the roof of Scott's house and starts to make noises by moving branches and shuffling his feet. He's going to get stuck. I think to myself; I can see Scott moving on the inside of his house, he creeps down the stairs and slowly opens the front door. Is that a bat in his hands? Really. He doesn't even play baseball. As my thoughts are happening, Scott walks out onto his porch and is looking around nervously. I count to 3 in my head, and then Stiles flings himself down while still attached to the roof and screams.

"AAAHHHH!" Stiles screams at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAHHHHH! STILES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screaming back in retaliation is Scott with the bat above his head.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?"

Scott's fantastic response was, "I thought you were a predator!"

"A pred-. Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." At this point, I get out of the car and saunter over to the two. Stiles continues talking, and Scott glances and nods at me, I smile and wave. " I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

"For what?" Scott and I said together as we looked at Stiles in confusion.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles jumped down from the roof, and Scott continued to ask a question.

"A dead body?" I never said it was a smart question.

" No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Snaps to Stiles for snarkiness.

"You mean like, murdered?" That was a good question, Scott; I'm so proud.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

Scott questions Stiles, "Hold on if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

We all pile into Stiles' Jeep, me in the back because I am just barely over 5 feet. We drive to Beacon Hills Preserve. We all clamber out of Stiles' car and enter the woods.

"We're seriously doing this?" Another good question, Scott. I could be at home, sleeping in my beautiful bed.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Point 1 to Stiles

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." What's that going to do? I think to myself.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I snicker a little at Stiles' words, and Scott nudges my shoulder with a playful glare look on his face.

"No, because I'm playing this year. I'm making the first line." Scott tries to defend himself.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." That one causes a bark of a laugh out of me, and Stiles shoots me a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh! I didn't even think about that."

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also, something I didn't think about."

"You didn't think about any of this Stiles. Really." I finally voice my opinion "Also, why am I even here?"

"You, Sara, are here in case the killer is here. You know you can kill them with your gun, or knife, or martial arts." I look at Stiles with a glare on my face; he wilts at the look on my face pushes Scott closer to me.

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." came an enthusiastic response from Scott. I could hear him starting to pant, thanks to my enhanced hearing.

"I know," groans Stiles. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" suggests a wheezing Scott. I agree with that statement whole heartily. Stiles runs up a hill and Scott, and I follow shortly after him. Stiles is lying on his stomach on a pile of dead leaves hiding under a tree root. Scott and I follow suit for some unknown reason. Stiles turns off the flashlight because ahead of us are the cops who are doing their job.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles jumps up from the ground in excitement, leaving Scott and I. "Stiles!" we both yell, Scott takes a puff of his inhaler, and I get up from the ground. "Wait up! Stiles!" we chase after Stiles into more trees, and I look behind us to see the cops are walking in our direction. We continue to run through the blackened trees until we hear a dog bark.

"Hold it right there!" a cop screams at Stiles

"Hang on. Hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Papa Stilinksi! Scott hides behind a tree, and he grabs me and pulls me into his chest. I can feel his heart pounding, and I know mine is doing the same. The dog continues to bark at Stiles as he gets up from the forest floor.

"Dad, how are you doing?"

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" Papa Stilinski interrogates Stiles. I am not surprised seeing as he is Sheriff of Beacon Hills

"No, not the boring ones." The fabulous response, Stiles.

"Now, where's your usual partners in crime?"

"Who? Do you mean Scott and Sara? Scott's home and Sara yelled at me to go away because I was annoying her, and Scott wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Good cover, I roll my eyes in annoyance

"Scott, Sara, you guys out there? Scott? Sara?" Papa S shined his flashlight through the tree and Scott, and I try to hide even more so. Papa S sighs at Stiles then says, "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called the invasion of privacy." He grabs Stiles by the collar of his shirt and begins to walk away. That was Scott's and I's ride home. I turn my head to look at him, and he shrugs and looks up at the sky. It's beginning to storm, so Scott and I start walking more into the woods, trying to find a path.

As we walk through the woods, I begin to get an eerie feeling. I feel the gun in my waist of my pants and the knife in my pocket. I grip my sword a bit harder and continue to walk on. We stop in a little clearing and look around, Scott takes a puff of his inhaler, and I survey my surroundings. I get the feeling of eyes watching us, suddenly a heard of deer come flying out of the woods and trample Scott and I. One deer knocks his inhaler out of his hand when they finally stop running, Scott helps me up while telling me that he lost his inhaler. We pull out of phones to use as light and start walking around. Our lights move onto something — half of a dead body.

"AHHH!" Scott and I both scream and scramble away from the body. Suddenly, we tumble a hill. I could feel the air escaping out of my lungs due to the impact. My heart is beating so fast, and my hand began to shake and sweat. We pull ourselves from the dirt floor and start walking. Scott and I both turn to see two glowing red eyes. He and I begin to run; I feel my wolf wanting to come out, but I push it down. Suddenly, a hand grasps at our ankles and yanks us to the leaf-covered ground. The creature bites Scott on his side and me on my calf. Once it disappears, we run out into the street where a car swerves to avoid hitting us. Rude. Scott and I both look at our bites and see that they are bleeding. We hear a howl in the distance and begin walking home.

One thought was running through my mind. Why did it bite me? I was already part werewolf.

* * *

I walk up the next morning and see that my bite mark is gone already. I start to do some research on what happened last night, and I also try to call my dad, but he doesn't answer. I sigh and get dressed, I eat waffles for breakfast, and then I head to my garage. I own a black pick up, a 1969 Dodge Charger, a Lamborghini, and a Challenger. I also own a Harley and a Ducati. My father buys me all my cars and bikes, and we also work on them together. I pick my Charger to take me to school today. As I pull up, I see Scott riding in on his bike; I park my car in its usual spot and Jackson Whittemore parks right next to me. Jackson hit Scott with his door, then yells at Scott to "watch the paint job." Once Jackson walks toward his friends, I walk up to Stiles and Scott, smile, and drink my coffee. Stiles takes a sip and looks like he is about to throw up, he shoves the cup back at me in disgust

"Okay, let's see this thing. Ooh!" Stiles says as Scott lifts his shirt.

Scott starts to explain the night to Stiles once he left."It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" "Uh-huh." We begin to walk to school, and the forward motions my feet are making fill me with a sense of dread. Ugh, school. All I want to do is sleep.

"No, not a chance," Stiles tells Scott. I continue to walk beside them and take good sips of my heavenly black coffee.

"I heard a wolf howling," explains Scott, and I nod my head to back him up.

"No, you didn't," cue eyebrow raise at Stiles and Scott asks him, "What do you mean, 'No, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" laughs emit from Stiles as we approached the steps to Hell. "Not in like 60 years." Stiles continues to explain to Scott and me.

"Really?" questions Scott. I already know what bit him, and I am working on trying to figure out who did it. It would be so much more comfortable with my dad here. He knows almost everything and everyone supernatural, but he is in Russia at the moment. Stiles tells Scott that no wolves live in California.

"All right, well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're not gonna believe us about when we tell you we found the body." Scott and I lean forward a little bit to taunt Stiles, and I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Are you kidding me?" shake of the head no. "No, man, we wish. We're gonna have nightmares for a month." We tell Stiles.

His reply: "Oh, God, that is freaking awesome." I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since... Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look like you're going to ignore me." Stiles has a massive and slightly obsessive crush on Lydia Martin. She and I don't get along; she hates the fact that I rarely wear makeup, I have more money than her, and that I have a higher IQ.

Stiles whips his body around towards Scott while saying, "You're the cause of this, you know." "Uh-huh." "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet needed by you. If I only hung out with Sara, I would be at the top of the chain."

The bell rings, telling us we have five minutes to get to class. I keep one folder and two notebooks in my bag as well as my pencil case. Everything else I can need is in my bag, such as my car keys, phone charger, makeup kit, hair ties, and my wallet. I keep my phone in my jeans pocket all the time. I walk into class, and I sit down in front of Stiles and to the right of Scott.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." During the teacher's speech, Scott, Stiles, and I exchanged looks because none of us knew that there was a suspect. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Scott duck his head down, and a hand moves towards his ear; I hear the cell phone ringing, but I look and see that is is outside. I realize that Scott can listen to it too. That means his body accepted the bite.

I hear a girl talking to her mom about this being her first day of school and that she didn't have a pen. I zoned out because the conversation wasn't necessary to me. I pull out my phone and begin to play Candy Crush, the principal walks out and greets the new girl and walks her inside. She walks into our classroom, and I narrow my eyes at her. Her name is Allison Argent. I stiffen at the name of Argent, that name means only one thing, hunter. Scott turns around and gives her a pen with a boyish look, she looks confused but takes it and smiles. I glare at her, and I see her shift nervously in her seat, trying to make herself smaller and avoid my eye line. Class ends, and I walk to my locker, which is close to hers. I grab my books and walk away towards Scott and Stiles; I see her visibly relax the second I am away from her.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" I hear the annoying voice of Lydia Martin, The "Queen Bee," ask Allison.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend." My attention snaps to a girl who is standing behind Stiles when she asks us a question. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

The answer she received came from Stiles, and it caused me to roll my eyes and smack his arm. "Because she's hot. Beautiful people heard together." I walk away after that and head towards the lacrosse fields. I usually sit on the bench next to Stiles during practice, but the team isn't out yet, so I am waiting for them to appear I am sitting on the bleachers.

Coach Finstock sticks Scott in goal to cheer up the team. As Scott ran to the target, I hear Red and Argent talk about me.

"Hey, Lydia, who is that girl right there sitting on the last row of the bleachers?" I can feel them staring at my back, but I don't turn around, and I continue to text my cousin, Svetlana, who lives in Russia.

"Oh her. That's Saraphina Romanov. She is a real bitch. She has five older brothers, and her mom and dad are never around. Her family is loaded, and she is going to inherit her family's company. Why?" Lydia questions Allison.

"I don't think she likes me very much. All she does is glare at me, and she is scary." Allison says in a timid voice. I see Scott look over at me, and I stare right back at him.

"Yeah. Sara and I don't get along. Never have." A sigh emits from Lydia, "Whatever, we are better than her."

Allison asks who Scott is, and Lydia has no idea who he is. I mean, why would she, she acts like an airhead and is a bitch to people she doesn't deem as friends. Allison says he is in her English class, that's why she wanted to know. The assistant coach blew his whistle, and I see Scott clutch his head in pain and stumble over his feet. He is still in shock when a lacrosse player throws the ball, and it nails him in the cage. From that point on, Scott triggers his wolf powers and catches all the shots that are flying at him. Stiles and I begin cheering for Scott, and he even catches Jackson's ball. Lydia started to cheer for him, and that pisses me off because she is shallow and wants only the best. Scott looks at me in awe, and I shoot him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Are Saraphina and Scott a thing, Lydia?" Allison questions with a hint of concern lacing her voice. I rolled my eyes, please, Scott is like another big brother to me.

"I don't know. Maybe that's why Sara glares at you. She could be jealous that you came to school and captured everyone's attention." I roll my eyes even more.

Scott and Stiles run up to me and hug me. They tell me to head for the woods and that they will meet me there. We are going to look for Scott's inhaler. I head over to my car, and as I am getting in, I see Allison looking at me with Lydia next to her. I look at them both with a bored expression on my face and slowly raise an eyebrow. I get into my car and floor it to the reserve and wait for Stiles and Scott.

I hear Stiles' car pull up next to me, and I look up from my phone. Stiles gets out of his car and walks around to my door, he grabs the handle of the door and opens it, I get out, and I nod in appreciation. I look over at Scott, and he smiles at me, I let a little grin cover my face before looking at the entrance of the forest.

"After you, ladies," I said to Scott and Stiles, they both look at me slightly offended but mostly amused.

We all walk in, and I immediately start taking in my surroundings, I hear Scott and Stiles talking, but I tune them out. I am replaying the night we both got bit in my head and looking around for any tracks. I am suddenly hit in the back by both Scott and Stiles, and I turn around with a glare,

"What?" I say in a slightly irritated voice. They both don't say anything and continue to stare at something behind me. I turn around, and as I do, I reach for a knife, just in case. I see a man in a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. I look at his face and know that he is rather attractive.

I release my hold on my dagger and raise an eyebrow at the mysterious man. I make eye contact with him and stare into his eyes; I see confusion run into the deep pools of green.

The man walks up to us, "What are you doing here?" irritation lacing his tone, "Huh? This is private property." He raises his eyebrow, and Scott and Stiles stare at him.

"We are looking for something," I say in an annoyed tone while glancing around. Stiles whacks my back to try and silently tell me to be quiet.

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles offers up, and Scott opens his mouth,

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... forget it." The man pulls his hand out of his jacket and tosses something towards Scott, his inhaler.

The man looks at us one more time before turning around and walking away. I stare after him for a moment before the guys capture my attention again. I look over at them, and Scott says,

"Alright, come on guys, I gotta get to work." I move to begin leaving when Stiles stops us.

"Guys, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

I know all about the Hale family, the tragedy. The there entire house was set ablaze by hunters, more specifically Argents. I am running all the information I have of Derek through my mind, and I realize that he moved right after his family died. I hear Stiles telling Scott what happened to Derek's family, and I look over the forest trying to find any evidence that he was still there, there was none. I follow after the boys, I get in my car and head home.

* * *

I am sitting at my desk that I have in my room, and I am working on my homework. When I finish, I close all my books and put them away for tomorrow. I go down into the secret part of the family basement, and I turn on the lights and walk into the room. A large center table greets me, and a giant bookshelf full of herbs and potions to my left and my right is beastiaries, books about all the background history of all supernatural creatures, and my family's history.

I head over to the supernatural library and find a couple of books. I walk back upstairs and head toward my room; I set the alarm and lay down. I read about all the types of werewolves, the Hale lineage, and the Argent family. I fall asleep with the books surrounding my body, and my laptop is extensive searching for the murder.

I am jolted awake by the sound of my phone blaring; I search around my covers trying to find it. My hand hits it, and I grasp it with a death grip, the light hurts my eyes, and I squint at the screen. I see the name _Scotty_ written across my screen.

"Hello?" My voice groggy with sleep, I lay back down on the bed and pull the covers over me.

"You will not believe what just happened to me!" Scott's voice rang in my ears, and I sigh,

"What happened?" I ask in a very disinterested voice.

"I was at work, and I went into the kennel to feed the cats, and they started hissing and scratching at me. And then Allison Argent knocked on the door because she hit a dog and I helped her and then I asked her out, and she said yes!" Scott says this all in one breath.

My interest is peaking when I hear about the cats, and it forces me to ask, "What did you do about the cats?"

"Did you not hear what I said? I have a date with Allison Argent!" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I heard you, Scott. It's the fact that I don't care, at least not at twelve in the fucking MORNING!"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. About the cats, I just walked out the door and shut it after me, and everything went back to normal. Do you think there is something wrong with me? You know since that night?"

"I'm sure you are fine, Scott," I slightly lie and continue speaking, "I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I woke you, Sara. Will you help me with the date, though?"

"Yes, I will help you. I'm happy for you, Scotty. You know you can call me for anything, and I will be there for you."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Phina. Goodnight."

"Night Scotty boy." I hang up the call and plug my phone back into its charger. I flop down on my pillow and stare at my ceiling.

I want Scott to be happy, but he doesn't know the dangers of what he is becoming and who he is going to be dating. I am mulling over my thought when I fall asleep, I dream about the night Scott, and I got bit. I dream about the creature and the forest, and I also imagine Derek Hale. I need help if I am going to face this creature; I need my family. Now more than ever.

Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to my alarm blaring in my ears; I groan in exhaustion as I try and hit the snooze button. I sigh loudly and stretch my limbs out and arch my back. I feel my bones crack, and I let out a noise of content. I get out of my bed before I head into my closet. I get dressed and keep my earrings the same today, and I braid my thick, long, dark hair. I walk into the kitchen and make myself some pancakes and head into the garage, I hop into my truck and close the gate after me.

I pull into school, and I am sitting in my classes when I hear Jackson confronting Scott about where he is getting his steroids. Oh sweet, innocent Scott, has no clue that Jackson means steroids and talks about grocery shopping. I bite my lip to keep from laughing and put my head down on my desk. However, I quickly lift my head when I hear Scott ranting about what is happening to him, and I narrow my eyes. He needs to keep this to himself; it can get him killed.

I move through my classes relatively quickly, and before I know it, I am sitting outside on the bleachers watching lacrosse practice,

"Scott! Scott! Sara! Wait up! I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods! You're not going to believe what the animal was!" Scott leaves us before we can stop him, and Stiles has to finish telling just me. "It was a wolf."

Stiles turns toward me and sighs, I shrug my shoulders before I head back to the bleachers. I sit down in the first row so I can have a clear view of my boys, I see Lydia and Allison walk toward the bleachers and Scott waves. I roll my eyes and continue to think over what Stiles said. There are no wolves in California; I see Scott running on the field and passing with the team.

Jackson knocks him on the ground, and I hear Scott let out a noise of frustration. He grabs the ball from Jackson and runs through the players and does a flip over a defender. His werewolf abilities are starting to show through, I wasn't worried about him before, but now I am. He can turn on the field, I cast a worried look with Stiles, and he nods his head at me. I get up from my seat and sit next to him.

"Come to my house after practice today." He says in an urgent tone.

"Okay, I just need to grab something from my car."

I get up after practice is done, and I hop into my car, I drive to Stiles' house and grab one of the werewolf books I brought with me to school. I look at it before grabbing my laptop, as well. I get out of my car and walk up to Stiles' room; I see him on his computer searching for information about werewolves. He and I are so engrossed with the readings that we jump when we hear a knock on his door.

We jump, and he gets up, walks over and pulls the door open. Scott is standing on the other side with a goofy look on his face. Stiles and I sigh in relief, and I watch as Stiles pulls Scott into his room. Scott sits down on Stiles' bed, and I start to tune them out because I just came across a page in my book that describes the first transition. I half-listen to them as they talk, I hear Stiles telling Scott about the werewolves.

Scott starts to get mad at Stiles, and I put my book down. I rise from the bed and walk closer to them; Stiles starts talking about all the things that are different about Scott. His speed, reflexives, and the fact he doesn't need his inhaler anymore. Stiles reaches for Scott's bag to cancel the date when Scott snaps,

"NO, give it to me!" he slams Stiles against the wall and raises his fist like he is going to punch Stiles.

"Scott!" I yell and run over, I grab his arm and force him away from Stiles. Scott lets out a yell of anger and knocks over the chair. We all stare at each other and Scott says while panting,

"I'm sorry. I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott walks away from Stiles; Stiles remains against the wall staring at nothing. Scott looks back at him before looking at me; I sigh before I turn to Stiles. Scott apologizes one more time before he leaves.

Stiles and I stare after him for a moment, I lean over and pick up the chair that Scott knocked to the ground. Stiles and I see three long scratch marks on the back of his chair. I look back at the door before walking over to my bag,

"Where are you going, Sara?"

"I promised Scott I would help him get ready."

"Are you seriously letting him go to this party? It's a full moon! He could hurt someone."

"I know, Stiles! I saw what he did to the chair. It's not safe for him, but there is nothing you can do, at least, right now. Get ready for the party; we are both going. We need to protect Scott."

I walk out of Stiles's house and drive over to Scott's. His mother opens up the front door and smiles at me, I let a smile grace my face, and she nods her head up the stairs. I look at her before heading up, Scott is in the shower, and I am looking through his closet. I hear his mom enters the room and begins questioning him, and I laugh at his embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm still here, and I have his clothes ready." His mom sighs before giving him back the car keys and leaving.

"Thanks, Sara. Listen, about what happened today, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, and I just let the anger get the best of me." I see that the apology is sincere in his eyes.

"It's okay, Scott. Though you have to admit, Stiles did have a point." He groans before grabbing the clothes I laid out for him. "You have changed since the bite Scott. Admit it. We are just trying to look out for you."

"I'm done with this werewolf talk. I'm going to go get Allison, thank you for helping me." He hugs me before he leaves his house.

I look around his room before I leave to go to my house. I walk up to my stairs and strip off my clothing. I get redressed and take my hair down and let it flow down my back; I grab a couple of knives just in case. I head to my car and floor it to Lydia's house. I get out of my car once I parked and I walk to the front door, I walk in and walk straight to the back. I see Scott and Allison arrive a couple of minutes after me, and I blend in with the crowd. I have a drink in my hand while I discreetly look at Scott, I see him looking over at a dark corner.

I follow his line of sight, and I see Derek Hale standing in the corner, surrounded by dark shadows. A dog is barking rapidly behind him, and Derek turns around and stares at the dog, the dog suddenly goes quiet. Derek looks back at Scott, I see Derek disappear, and I look over to see Scott and Allison dancing. I see Scott starting to wince in pain and walk away; he grabs my arm as he passes by me and drags me along. He shoves me into his car and drives off with me.

"Scott! Stop the car. Let me drive. Come on, Scott! Stop!" I yell at him, but he ignores me.

He pulls up to his house and drags me into his room, Stiles runs into the doorway of the bedroom and ask Scott to let him in. He growls lowly at me as I try and stop him, and he turns and jumps out the window.

I run over to the door and yank it open, "Go find Allison! NOW!"

"Where are you going?"

"To find Scott."

We both run to Stiles' car, I give him Allison's address, and he takes off. I grab Scott's car key and drive his car to the woods. I jump out when I arrive and sprint into the woods; I listen for any sounds when I hear two people talking. I run towards them, and they look over at me. I see it is Scott and Derek, I stand there and feel the blood rushing through my veins and all my senses sharpen. Derek looks at me in confusion when suddenly hunters appear.

Derek and I hide, and I see that Scott is pinned to a tree by an arrow that a hunter shot at him, Derek runs over to one of the other hunters and knocks him back, and then I jump put and cut the hunters back leg with a knife as I kick him in the face. We run over to Scott, and I break the arrow out as we all take off running.

We run for a short while until Scott falls to the floor, panting. Scott presses his back against the tree; I walk around him and prop my body against a boulder. Derek looks around the woods, trying to make sure that we are safe and not being followed.

"Who were they?" Scott asks while in pain.

"Hunters." Derek and I say in unison. Derek looks over at me with critical eyes, and I raise my right eyebrow at him.

Derek continues, "The kind that has been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?! You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, mover faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for; the bite is a gift" It doesn't sound so bad when he puts it that way, but there are a lot of risks.

"I don't want it." Scott bites back at Derek.

"You will." Derek says back to Scott, "And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now." With that, Derek disappears.

Scott falls to the ground again while look at where he got shot. I walk over to him and squat down in front of him, I hold my hand out silently, and he gives me his arm. I see that his wound is healing, so I don't have to worry about wolfsbane. I nod my head at him and tell him,

"I'm gonna go. There are no more hunters, so you're safe for tonight. I need to get your car back to your house before your mom notices that it is missing."

"Thank you, Sara."

"I'll see you in the morning, Scott.

I get up from the ground and head to his car, I take it back to his house before I run to Lydia's to grab my vehicle. I grab my keys and get into my truck. I drive home, and I feel the day's events finally starting to wear on me, I get back and lock up my house. I take a quick shower to get the dirt and grime off of me, I get out of the shower and get dressed in some shorts and one of my brother's shirts. I hear my cell phone ringing, and I walk over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart. I got your message."

"Dad."


	3. Second Chance at First Line

I walk into school the following day, and I go to the school lacrosse field. I sit down on the bench and pull out my phone. I hear Coach Finstock egging Scott on about his run, I roll my eyes and continue staring at my phone. I understand Stiles asking Scott if he was okay, and I look up. I see Stiles dragging Scott by the bleachers,

"Sara! Sara, come on." Stiles yells at me, and I grab my bag and run over to them.

I grab the other side of Scott and help Stiles pull him into the boy's locker room. Scott is panting and tripping over his legs. I start backing up, I try and grab Stiles, but he ignores me.

"Get away from me!" Scott roars in Stiles' face, and I spin and run.

Stiles and I are running around the locker room, I grab my knife and run towards Scott. He roars out in anger and me just on his back, I wrap my legs around his neck and throw him to the floor. I run over to Stiles and place him behind me, he stumbles into the fire extinguisher, and I grab it from him. We press down on the button and spray Scott, we run into the hall and hide behind the wall.

I am calming my breathing when I hear Scott say something, "Stiles, Sara, what happened?"

"You tried to kill us. It's like I told you before. It's the anger; it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game in case you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play on Saturday. You are gonna have to get out of the game." I sit next to Scott on the floor and start talking.

"Stiles is right, Scott. It's too dangerous, for you and the other players. It would be best if you sit out."

Scott has a fallen look on his face as he says, "But I'm the first line."

"Not anymore." Stiles and I say at the same time.

I get up from the floor and pat Scott on the shoulder, I grab my back and walk around Stiles. We fist bump each other, and I walk towards my car. I get in and drive to my house. I sit down at my desk and grab my laptop. I open it up, and I see that Stiles is calling for Face Time. I accept the call and continue doing homework; I understand that Scott is on the request too. I look up when they both greet me, and I smile and wave. I look into Scott's feed and freeze, I try and get a brighter image but I can't. I hear Scott and Stiles talk about Jackson, but my focus is on the person in the background.

Stiles tries to tell Scott that there is someone behind him, but the screen freezes. I see Derek Hale grab Scott and force him against the wall and threaten him about playing in the game on Saturday. The call ends, and I sigh out in frustration, I walk downstairs and grab some food, and I walk back into my room. I continue doing my homework until ten o'clock.

I get dressed in my pajamas and sit on my bed playing on my phone, I see that my brother is on his phone and I call him, he picks up, and we start talking in Russian,

_"Nikolai!" _

_"Saraphina, how are you, princess?"_

_"I'm a good brother. How are you? How is Russia?"_

_"I am doing well. Russia is great. It has been a couple of years since you have been here, no?"_

_"Yeah, about four years."_

_"I will have to bring you back. Our family misses you."_

_"I miss them too. But I miss my parents and brothers more."_

_"Of course you do. I talked to dad recently; there is a werewolf problem in Beacon Hills?"_

_"Yeah, but I have it under control. No one knows what I am; I am playing an innocent girl who has no idea what is happening. It is very irritating. "_

_"I bet if you need any help, call me, and I will be there in a heartbeat. You know that sister."_

_"Yes, I know. Thank you, Nikolai. I have to go. It is late here, and I have school tomorrow."_

_"Alright, little sister. Stay safe and call our brothers and me when you can."_

_"Bye, Nik."_

_"Bye, Sara."_

I sigh while plugging in my phone to charge, I get under the covers and think about my family. I miss them so much, as I think of all the family memories, I fall into a deep sleep. I open my eyes to the annoying sunlight, and I groan while trying to motivate myself to get out of bed. I roll out and walk into my closet, I get dressed and do my morning routine in my bathroom. I apply my makeup and let my hair loose; I walk down my stairs and grab a breakfast bar and eat as I walk to my truck.

I drive to school and my music blaring through the speakers, it walks me up, and I take a long gulp from my water bottle. I pull into the school and park my car, I hop out and see a bunch of males gawking at me. I ignore them and walk to my locker and grabs my books, and place them into my bag. I went up the stairs to refill my water bottle, and then I see Scott and Allison talking.

I am sitting in my math class while Lydia and Scott are at the board working on some math problems. I hear Lydia questioning Scott about why he is not playing in the game tomorrow, and I roll my eyes. She starts talking about her boyfriend and the guy she dates. OH MY GOD, she is freaking shallow, bitch stop. We make through math class, and I walk over to my locker.

As I am exchanging my books out, I feel someone grab my shoulders, and I slam my locker shut. Stiles pulls Scott over to the wall, and I hide behind both of them. I hear them talk about enforcing a 9:30 p.m. curfew for anyone under 18. Please like that is going to stop me, I walk away from them and walk to my next class.

As I am walking to my car, Scott grabs me and says, "Meet me at the Hale house."

Scott runs away after that and hops on his bike; I am standing in the middle of the parking lot, looking very confused. I sigh in frustration and climb into my truck, I drive to the preserve and up to the Hale house. By the time I get there, Scott and Derek are already talking; they look over at me when they hear my truck approach. I kill the engine and hop down from my driver's seat; I slam the door shut behind me and walk up to Scott and Derek.

I see Derek sink his claws into Scott's lacrosse netting and create massive holes, Scott growls in anger and Derek throws the stick in the air. I keep my eyes on him as he disappears, and I watch as Scott looks around in confusion. I make Scott grab his bike and put it in the bed of my truck, I drive to his house and park my car. I lay on his pillows while he works on re-string his stick, I hear Stiles run up the stairs at a fast pace before he bursts into Scott's room.

I look up from my phone when I hear that we are going to figure out who is lying in a hole on the side of Derek's lawn. Scott reaches over me and grabs my hand and hoists me off his pillow. I groan and walk down the stairs, and we drive to Beacon Hills Hospital. I walk into the morgue with Scott; we walk over to the coolers, and Scott opens one. He bends down while panting, and I see the feet.

I groan in disgust at the smell and Scott shoves the try back insides, he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door. We walk up to Stiles, and I see him looking at a period pamphlet, I am baffled. Scott reaches forward and rips it from Stiles' hand, thus scaring him.

"The scent was the same," Scott told Stiles.

"You sure?" Stiles asks Scott while getting up from his chair

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

"I say we use it." Stiles walks away from us, and I trail behind slightly.

"How?"

Stiles stops and turns around to face Scott and me, "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks."

Stiles looks convinced and then says, "Okay, then we are going to need a shovel."

We walk to his car and get in, I climb in the back, and we go back to Scott's house. The guys grab two shovels and hand them to me, we drive to the preserve, and we watch as Derek walks to his car and drives off, I give the shovels to the boys before I climb out of the back seat of Stiles' Jeep. They start digging; I hold the flashlight above them so they can see where they are boring.

"This is taking way too long."

"Yeah, I agree on Stiles." I pipe up, I am shaking slightly from the cold, and I forgot my jacket in my car.

"Just keep going, and Sara keeps the light steady." I roll my eyes at Stiles and continue with my job.

"What if he comes back?" That is a good question.

"Then we get the hell out of here." That's your response, Stiles.

"What if he catches us?" Scott and I chime up together. We look at each other and them back at Stiles.

"I have a plan for that."

"What is it, Stiles?" I ask at the same time. Scott says, "Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other, and Sara runs in a completely different direction. Whoever he catches first, too bad." I look around, like silently asking if he is genuine.

"I hate that plan." I look at Scott incredulously.

"That's not even a plan, Scott! Stiles? That is the best you could come up with. We just run?" The sarcasm in my tone is thick, and my accent becomes even more pronounced.

They look at me before continuing to dig, I roll my eyes, and I watch as Stiles' shovel hits something substantial. They both stop and hand their shovels to me, I lay them on the ground next to me and crouch down. The guys get on their knees and use their hands to move the dirt off the bag. They start to struggle with the knots, and then they both look at me,

I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"Can you undo these knots?"

"Yeah." I reach into the waistband of my pocket and flip open a giant knife. They gasp in shock, and I lean over the hole and slice the rope like it is nothing. I sit back on my calves and watch as they open the tarp, they both scream in fear and jump out of the hole, I just dodge being hit by Stiles and me look over to see a wolf head.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles and I yell together, though I realize the girl evolved and was able to shift her body into a wolf.

As they go to cover the wolf up, something captures mine and Stiles' attention. I recognize the plant almost instantly, Wolfsbane. Scott is confused when Stiles voices his thoughts, Scott has to have some idea, right? Wrong. He has no idea what wolfs-bane is, Stiles runs over to the plant, and it is attached to a rope. He pulls it up, and I see that forms a circle, our vendetta for revenge. We look back in the hole and see the upper half of the dead girl.

I realize that it's Derek's older sister, Laura. I sigh, and the boys get up and walk over to their car, we all get inside, and we drive back to Scott's house. I hop into my truck and drive back to my house, I take a long, hot shower to wash away the dirt, and I think over what is going to happen. Derek is going to be arrested by the cops, I get out and change into my pajamas and climb into my bed and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

I wake up and get dressed. I braid my hair and apply some light makeup. I get into my truck and drive to Derek's house, and I see two police officers, one being papa Stilinski and the other I don't know, taking Derek to the back of the squad car. Derek looks over at us, and I look at Scott as he looks at the ground, they shove Derek in the car, and I see the other cops processing the crime scene.

I look over and see Stiles walking toward the police car, he looks over at Scott and me, and we shake our heads no. Stiles jumps into the passenger seat of the car, Scott and I turn around, and he looks out into the woods, and I face him and act like I am talking to him. I see Papa Stilinski walk over and drag Stiles out of the car, I chuckle lightly and bow my head to the ground.

I tune into their conversation and hear Stiles dig a hole for himself that he won't be able to get out of. I walk over to my car and lean against the door, I look into the back seat of the cruiser and make eye contact with Derek. He and I hold our gaze for a while until I break it when I hear someone calling my name.

"SARA!" I look over to the Sheriff, and I see him wave me over. I walk over and smile,

"Morning, Papa Stilinski."

"Hi, were you here that night with Stiles."

I look over at Stiles, and he shrugs, and I look over at the Sheriff, "Yes. Stiles dragged me along by breaking into my house and made me come with him."

He sighs and points to Stiles while saying to me, "Get him out of here."

"Gladly." I grab Stiles' ear and drag him with me

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sara! That's my ear. It hurts, let go." I pull Stiles back to his car and let him go.

I walk back to my car and follow behind the Jeep, the Jeep starts to rock, and I slow my truck down. Stiles swerves off the road a little bit before regaining control. The Jeep screeches to a stop and I slam on my breaks, I see Stiles run out of the car and throw his backpack into the woods. Scott jumps out of the passenger seat and sprints into the forest.

"Stiles, what the hell just happened?!" I yell as I get out of my car.

"Scott, he couldn't breathe, and he found the wolfs-bane in my backpack. He made me stop the car, and I threw my backpack into the woods."

"Yeah, I saw that Scott ran into the woods. Why did you keep the wolfs-bane?"

"I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it."

"Another thing, Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"All your books were in your backpack."

He sighs before looking back at me, and I chuckle slightly before getting back in my car. I drive back to my house and work on my homework until the game. I change into some other clothes, I put on Scott's different jersey that he gave me, and I throw my hair up into a ponytail. I head over to the school, and I sit on the bleachers, front and center.

I watch as Scott and Stiles walk onto the field and Lydia stops Scott, I roll my eyes and Mama McCall and Papa Stilinski comes and sits next to me. I smile, and she gives me a side hug, the whistle blows, and I watch the team hustle on the field. My eyes on Scott the entire time, I see that no one is passing to Scott and Jackson knocks Scott to the ground. I make a sound of anger, and I see Scott look at the sign Allison is holding, and Scott's eyes are flashing.

Scott jumps over two players and dodgers all of the defenders, he shoots the ball, and it enters the net. I dance and scream in excitement, Mama McCall, and I hug and clap together. I see Lydia looking somewhat pissed and shoot her a glare, and she starts to slap once she sees my angered look. The opposing team passes Scott the ball, and he takes it and charges. It tears through the goalie's netting and into the goal.

"YES! That's my Scotty boy! Come on, Scott!" I yell while jumping up and down. Miss McCall and I smile at each other and then cheer one more time before looking at the game. I see Scott get surrounded by the other team. I realize he is shifting, I calm my heart rate and start to whisper to him,

"Calm down, Scott. They are defending their goal. That's all. Listen to me; listen to my heart. Keep in control, and you can do this Scotty boy." He looks at me, and I nod, he shoots the ball and scores. We all start cheering, I rush onto the field and run precisely to Scott.

He looks at me; the yellow in his eyes makes me pause. He pulls his glove off, and his nails are growing, I nod and grab his hand. I gesture my head towards the school, and he runs into the darkness and pulls me with him. I drag him into the locker room and shut the door; I hear him growling and panting. I walk over to him and kneel in front of him.

"Scott, listen to me. It's okay." I hear someone walking into the locker room, and I hide behind some lockers. I peer around the corner, and I see that it is Allison that walked in, I groan quietly and roll my eyes. I turn around to face Scott only for the spot to be vacant with air. I look up to the ceiling trying to find him; I can hear him rustling around.

I take my shoes off and walk around in my socks, my footsteps falling silent against the cold concrete. I make my way into the shadows and inch my way to the door. I hear the sound of feet hitting the ground and walk towards the showers. Allison is slightly panicking as she walks towards the music, I hear her voice ring out a second later.

"Scott."

I hide my body even more, and I see them begin to kiss, I silently gag and avert my eyes to a random spot on the floor. Allison walks away after a little bit, and I hear her greet Stiles. I understand her walk away from the door and down the hallway. I make my way out of the shadows and see a goofy grin on Scott's face.

"I kissed her," Scott says in awe, I raise an eyebrow at him and nod my head.

"We saw it." Stiles and I say in sync, "She kissed me." Scott continues to speak with a grin on his face. "We saw that too." We nod while looking very amused.

"It's pretty good, huh?" Stiles asks Scott, who sighs in disbelief.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it, I pulled it back." Scott tells Stiles and me, "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

I let out a slight chuckle while shaking my head in disbelief, "Yeah. We'll talk later then." Stiles and I go to walk out of the locker room, but Scott grabs Stiles' shoulder, thus stopping him.

"What?" Stiles looks at me for encouragement, and I tilt my head to the side lightly.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles sighs out in reluctance.

"And?" Scott probes further. I watch Stiles intently waiting for him to confirm what I already know, "Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be an animal, not human. Derek is human, not an animal. Derek, not a killer. Derek let out of jail."

I roll my eyes at the way Stiles explains this to Scott, "Are you kidding?" Scott asks incredulously.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles says while looking at Scott and me. I shift my eyes toward Scott, waiting to see his reaction to this news.

"Hale?" Surprise laces Scott's tone as he blinks in shock, Stiles continues. "Derek's sister." A slight scoff makes its way through Stiles' lips.

"All right, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later." They both nod and hug me before I leave the locker room.

I make my way out of the school and walk by the field, and I see Jackson bend down and pick up one of Scott's lacrosse gloves and slowly examine it. I suddenly notice another person standing on the field, my eyes shift over, and I can see Derek Hale staring at Jackson as well. I slip my feet slightly, and both guys look up at me, I make eye contact with both of them before I turn around and head home.

I walk into my bedroom and flop my self down onto my bed, my muscles groaning. I look up at my ceiling, wondering what is going to happen tomorrow when my eyes begin to creak shut. Sleep is soon enveloping me.


	4. Pack Mentality

I wake up, and I realize that I am lying on the top of my covers, still in the clothes I wore the night before. I groan in exhaustion, I drag my sluggish body up from my bed and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower, and my bathroom soon fills up with steam. I step into my shower, and I feel the warm water run down my back, and I lean my head against the shower wall.

After I finish in the shower, I grab some clothes and get dressed for the day. I grab my school bag from my desk chair and walk downstairs and grab a granola bar, apple, and a water bottle before head to my car and get in. I drive to school and pull into my usual parking lot, I get out, and I see police tape everywhere.

My steps stop in their tracks as I take in the crime scene, I make my way closer to see what happened. I enhance all of my senses. I can hear the police talking trying to figure out what happened. Using my sense of smell, the stench of wolf reaches my nose, but I can tell that it isn't Scott's smell. I can feel the aggression and anger that took place inside that bus.

I walk away from the bus and make my way into the school. I can see Scott starting to freak out and punches a locker. I raise my eyebrow when I look at the cupboard completely crumple. Jackson yells at Scott while trying to figure out what happened to his cabinet. I walk toward my office and grab my chemistry book. I walk to my class and sit down next to Scott.

Stiles catches me up to speed about Scott's dream and why he was freaking out. "Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott says hurriedly.

I shrug my shoulders, "Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asks while turning around to look at me.

Stiles replies in a normal tone, "Ate it."

Scott's head whips around to face Stiles, "Raw?" Disbelief falls from his mouth.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles says in a very sarcastic tone while I roll my eyes and smirk lightly at his response

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out everyone once and a while." Stiles scoffs at him while I give Harris a cold glare, "I think you, Miss Romanov, and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles slightly whines before Harris points to open chairs. Scott and Stiles get up and move to the open ones while I stay in my spot.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," Harris says in a sarcastic tone.

I raise my hand, catching Harris's attention, "Yes, Miss Romanov?"

"The separation. It's too much. I can't take it." I say while I place my hand over my chest dramatically. Everyone laughs while Harris glares at me. I smirk at him before he turns back around.

"Hey, I think they found something." A random girl says, and we all get up from our chairs and push our way to the window. I walk towards Scott and Stiles and place myself in front of Scott. Suddenly, a guy is being rolled out on a stretcher, and he jumps into an upright position and screams. Everyone jumps back in fright while Scott stumbles back from the window.

Stiles and I walk over to him, "Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, and he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." We try to comfort Scott while I place myself in his line of sight so he can only look at me.

"Stiles, Sara, I did that." Horror on his face while he looks blankly at me.

* * *

After chemistry, I head to my other classes. My mind is whirling, trying to figure out who the alpha is and how I can help Scott. I hear the bell ring in the distance, and I get up from my chair and walk to my locker. I grab my lunch and head towards the cafeteria, I see Stiles and Scott sit down, and I throw myself down next to Stiles.

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?" I pull out my lunch and begin to nibble on my sandwich.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some innocent guy." Scott tries to reason with Stiles and me.

"You don't know that." Stiles and I chime together.

Scott's eyes widen while saying, "I don't know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Disappoint evident on his face and in his tone.

"No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles reassures Scott

"Figure what out?" Lydia suddenly says while placing her food tray on the table.

"Just, uh, homework." It is the best excuse that the boys could think of. I roll my eyes at them as Lydia sits to the left of Scott.

"Yeah." I agree while sipping my water. I place it down on the table when three other people sit down at our table. A random girl sits down to my left, and I slowly turn my head to look at her.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asks Scott and I. We shrug our shoulders at him before Allison then sits down, across from me. She smiles at Scott, but the second she makes eye contact with me, she ducks her head and stares intently at her food.

I hear a deep voice say, "Get up." I look to my right and see that it is Jackson, he is making some guy get up from the end position of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy slightly whines before reluctantly moving.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny says while grabbing his apple."So I hear they're saying it's some animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny continues.

"I heard a mountain lion," Jackson says.

Lydia turns to him and says, "A cougar is a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Jackson quirks his eyebrow at her

"Yeah, it is. Dumb asses." I chime in with a bored look on my face. They both turn to glare and me, and I raise my one eyebrow at them, daring them to challenge me.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson recovers from our stare down.

Stiles is tapping away at his phone while I look over his shoulder, "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." He places his phone far down so all of us can see the video.

_"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy," Scott says in disbelief, we all turn our heads toward him in question.

Allison questions him, "You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." The dark-haired male explains.

"Can we take about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" The redhead says. My eyes flicker over to her as she questions Allison and Scott.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do," Allison says to her in response as Scott is staring her down.

Lydia continues to speak, more like a whine to me, "Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like them and us?" Scott demands Allison while trying to keep the conversation private.

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." She makes up an excuse.

Jackson grabs his fork and holds it in his right hand. "You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia wrestles him for the fork, and she slams it down on the table.

"Oh, please do. It would make my day." I say, and Stiles elbows me while slightly snickering into his water bottle. The couple shoots me a dirty look, and I smile at them.

Lydia turns back to Jackson, "How about bowling? You love to bowl." She offers to him

"Yeah, with actual competition." His response comes as a bored tone.

"How do you know we're not an actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison taunts, I look at Scott and raise my eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"Sort of." I start chuckling slightly and put my head into my hand that is resting on the table

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Demand the blonde lacrosse captain.

Scott responds, trying to be a little intimidating, "Yes. I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler," Stiles yells at Scott while I am laughing so hard my stomach muscles hurt.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Groans Scott, as we walk down the stairs

I continue laughing, I grab the railing, while I choke out through my chuckles, "This is great. I remember the last time you bowled, Scotty. You almost dropped it on your foot."

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean first, it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles laughs at my memory and then gives a rundown of what happened.

"Hangout." Disgust in Scott's tone as he says that one word.

"You don't hand out with hot girls, okay. It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy off; I didn't." Scott now on an entirely different topic.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"I need new friends." I think out loud as we walk towards the door.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out."

I groan while listening to both of them, "Idiots surround me."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asks us, and I furrow my eyebrows and look at him weirdly.

"I make the first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now... now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott walks out of the school and leaves us behind.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't answer... Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question. SARA! Sara, wait, will you answer me. SARA!" I speed walk away from him, and I hear him chasing after me.

I walk to my car and drive home, as I make my way to the driveway I see another vehicle in the path. I park my charger and cautiously walk to the garage, I grab my gun from the waistband of my jeans and hold it in my hands. I make my way into the house, and I hear rustling in the kitchen. I walk in, and I see someone rummaging through the fridge.

I cock my gun and creep closer, and I can make out that it is a man in my house. I raise my arm and hold it to the back of the man's head; their hands immediately shoot out and try to grab my gun. I hook my leg around one of his and fling him across the kitchen island. He grunts in pain and grabs a knife, he slices at me, and I dodge, but a small cut comes across my cheek. I kick him in the gut, and he falls back and hits the counter, he tries to punch me, and I grab his arm and try to knock him out, but he grabs my arm.

"Well, well, well. Little sister, your fighting keeps getting better and better." I hear a Russian accent in a playful tone.

I jerk my head back to get a better look at the man, and I gasp in shock, "Nikolai?"

"I have missed you, baby sister." He lets go of me, and invitingly holds his arms open. I surge forward and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Nikolai richly chuckles while keeping me close to him.

"What are you doing here, brother? You are supposed to be in Russia with our father?" I ask breathlessly.

"He and I talked, and we decided that I should be here to help you with the wolf problem."

"Why? I have everything under control." I argue with him.

"We know, but we just worry about you." I sigh in exasperation before we walk into the living room.

We are talking about the business when I hear my phone ring, I look over, and I see that it is Scotty boy calling me. I reach over and show Nikolai, he nods his head, and I accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sara, Stiles and I are going back to the bus. Derek told me that I need to go back, and it will help me remember. Also, he said that I could hurt and or kill someone! Sara, what do I do?!"

"Do what Derek said, learn how to control yourself, Scott."

"He also said something about you," I look over to Nik, and he holds my stare. "He said that you know more than you are letting on."

"Don't worry about me, Scott, just worry about yourself."

"Sara, can you help me?"

"Yes. Listen, Scott, and I gotta go."

"No, Sara, was-" I press the end call button on my screen, and I look over to Nikolai. He nods his head towards the door, and we get up and walk outside.

"Let's go get some food," Nik says. We climb into my charger, and I drive off to come to get some food.

We head to a restaurant, and we order a burger and fries, we sip on our drinks while we wait for our food. We talk about if we should let the boys know what and how we are. Our food comes, and we devour it within seconds. We finish eating and head out towards my car. I see that it is at half a tank, and I tell Nik that we are going to get gas.

We pull into the gas station, Nik gets out and gets us Slurpees and sour candy while I pump gas. I see Derek Hale pull up, and I look over, and we make eye contact. I look away when I look at two other SUV's pull up and block Derek in, I reach behind me and check to make sure that I still have my gun on me.

I see Chris Argent step out of his car and smile at Derek, Derek looks at all the men and waits for the gas to stop. Once it does, he reaches and pulls out the pump. He puts it away and closes his gas cage, all while keeping a calm facade.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would suggest a little more maintenance." He rubs the top of Derek's car as if there is a smudge on it. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Argent grabs the window washer and starts to clean Derek's windshield, all the while talking, "I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" I see and hear Derek's hand turn into fists. I listen to the sound of his knuckles cracking, and I can see his jaw clench tight. As he releases his fists, Argent watches them and says, "There we go. You can look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

"You forgot to check the oil." That was Derek's smart ass reply; at the same time, my brother walks out of the store and makes his way towards me. Everyone's eyes are on us as we look back at them.

"Check the man's oil," Argent says while still looking at me.

One of his minions walks up to the driver's side window and smashes it in, "Looks good to me."

"Woah! That was a dick move." Nik says, and I laugh while I take a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, it was." Our Russian accents are very evident in our voices.

"Who are you, little girl?" Argent says. He takes a step towards me, and I snicker in his face.

"What does it matter to you, old geezer?" Anger flashes through his eyes.

"Why don't you and your morons get back in your car and drive away," Nik says while walking up to my side.

Argent glares at us as he makes his way back to his car, "Drive safe." He tosses the phrase over his shoulder, and he climbs into the driver's seat, he peels out of the gas station, and his morons follow shortly after. I make eye contact with Derek and nod my head. Nik and I climb into my car, and we drive home, we grab our junk food and begin an action movie marathon.

I feel my eye begin to droop, and I think a blanket makes its way across my body. I allow myself to fall asleep under the warmth and comfort of the sheet. I feel my brother lay across my feet, and soon we fall asleep to the Marvel Movies playing in the background.


	5. Magic Bullet

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, I stir lightly, and I feel a leg kick me in the side, I look at my phone and see that there is a text from Scott, _Something happened last night_, I close my phone and sigh again. As I move to sit up, I groan in pain and smack Nik's leg; he retaliates by kicking me off the sofa. I hit the ground with a hard thud, and I lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling. I get up and grab my phone before I head towards my room, I dress and change out my earrings, I run downstairs and grab my car keys and my bag.

Right before I can make it through the door, my brother stops me, "Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you are going?"

"School?"

"Dressed like that?" He raises an eyebrow at my outfit, and I shift my weight onto my right leg.

"Yes, dressed like this. You're making me late for school." I inch my way to the door. He sighs and looks back at the clock.

As he does this, I grab the door handle and run out, "Sara!" Nik calls after me.

I run to my car and pull out before he even has the chance to open the front door. I look and see that I am already late for class, so I sigh and stop at a Starbucks. I order a coffee and chocolate croissant, I get back in my car and drive to school. I walk into class late and sits down next to Scott, the teacher gives me a dirty look, and I roll my eyes at him. I see the teacher passing out the tests, and he gets to Scott and then my row. I got an A but Scott a D-,

"Do I need to tutor you, Scott?" I ask him while looking at his test.

"No, Stiles just asked me that. I am studying with Allison." I roll my eyes and hand him his test back. "What happened last night?"

"Quick run down, I confronted Derek because the bus driver died last night. He and I got in a fight, and he told me that he isn't the one that bit me. There is an alpha, and I am part of his pack because he bit me." Scott rushes that all out in one breath.

I nod my head while eating my breakfast, "Anything else?"

He nods his head, "I woke to a gunshot and a howl last night. Derek and I were chasing the alpha when we lost sight of him."

"Okay. I'll think about the alpha stuff."

The bell rings and class ends. I get out and walk to my locker; the hallway clears out as I am grabbing my books. I am making my way to Spanish class when I see Jackson talking to someone. I look closer and see that it is Derek, he goes to push past Jackson and Jackson grabs his arm. Derek whirls around and slams the smaller male into the lockers, the blue eyes wolf pulls his hand away from Jackson, and I can tell that his fingertips have Jackson's blood on them. Derek runs away after that.

I hear the final bell ring, and I make my way out of school, Stiles and I are parked right next to each other, so he pulls out first, and I follow after him. Stiles slams on his breaks, thus causing me to slam on mine, I get out of my car, and I see Derek standing in front of Stiles' Jeep. Derek falls to the ground and Scott, and I run over to him, and Stiles clambers out of his car.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asks in a panic as cars started honking their horns at us.

"I was shot." pants Derek, pain evident on his face as he sweats profusely.

Stiles' eyes scar Derek's face as he states, "He's not looking so good, dude."

"Why aren't you healing?" questions Scott while looking around at the bystanders.

"I can't" Derek groans out while leaning on one arm

"Where were you shot, Derek?" I ask while looking for any blood.

Derek begins to explain why he isn't healing, "It was a different type of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" The excited voice of Stiles asks the wounded wolf.

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you" As Scott says this, Derek's eyes flash a brilliant blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott commands in a terrified tone.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't."

"Derek, get up," Scott, and I grab Derek and hoist him up, "Help me put him in your car." We drag him to the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep. I help get Derek situated and move back to Scott's body and shut the door.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek commands Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott says while moving his hands in a 'what' motion.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek states boldly.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

"He's right, Scott, you do need him."

"Fine. I'll try it." Stiles climbs back into the driver's seat as Scott agrees to help. "Get him out of here. Sara, follow them."

I nod my head and walk around the front of the jeep, Stiles nods at me, and I head to my car. I see Allison walk up to Scott and me, I look at her with disdain, and I look towards Scott. His eyes move to and motion towards Stiles, I bump my shoulder into Allison's as I walk past her.

"Move. Now. Before I run you over." She jumps away from my car, and I peel out after Stiles' jeep.

I press my foot down on my gas pedal, and I make my way behind Stiles' car. Soon, Stiles' car pulls to the side of the road, and I follow him, I get out of my car and walk up to Derek's door.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Derek looks at me and then motions to Stiles. I shift my eyes to the lanky boy and raise my eyebrow.

"He said we couldn't take him to his house cause he can't protect himself."

"He's right, Stiles. The hunters know he's injured, they are probably there now, waiting for him." Derek then pulls up his shirts, and I see the bullet wound.

"Start the car. Now." Pants Derek as he fidgets with his sleeve.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Well, that was hot," I say Derek looks over at me and smirks lightly before looking back at Stiles.

Stiles looks at us for a moment before sighing and starting the car again, I run back to my car and follow them as they drive aimlessly around Beacon Hills. I started getting bored when I got a call from my father. I speed in front of Stiles and pull to the side again. They follow me, and I can feel their eyes staring at me as I get out of my car.

I clear my throat before I talk in Russian, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" My eyes widen, and I look around my surroundings.

"I'm with Stiles, dad."

There is a brief silence before he speaks again, "When will you be home? I need to talk to you and Nik."

"Soon, dad."

"Alright." He hangs up, and I walk towards Stiles' car.

"What was that about?" They questioned at the same time.

"That," I raise my phone, "was my dad. He needs to speak to me about something."

Before they can ask me any further questions, Scott calls, "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere! Sara's house." They both look over at me, and I open my eyes wide.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." I look over at Derek and grin a little.

"Smell like what?"

"Like death." I roll my eyes and smack Stiles in the arm, and he grabs it with an insulted look on his face.

"Okay. Take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" Asks Stiles incredulously.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles hands to phone over to Derek, who takes it instantly.

"Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! this house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him, or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek pulls the phone away from his ear and ends the call.

"I'll meet you guys at the clinic."

"Wait! Sara! Why can't we take him to your house."

"Cause my one of my brothers is home."

I walk back to my car and hop inside. I speed down the road and head toward the clinic. I step out and open the garage and wait for Stiles and Derek. They appear, and Derek slumps against a pile of dog food.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare type of wolfsbane. He needs to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

We get Derek up, and into the exam room, I flip on the lights as Derek takes off his shirt. I see the triskelion tattooed in the middle of his muscular shoulder blades. He starts rummaging through the drawers and cupboards.

"You know, that doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of." thoroughly looking grossed out at the sight of Derek's wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Sarcasm ringing through Stiles' vocal cords.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort..." Derek pants heavily while stumbling slightly.

"Which is?"

Derek holds up a bone saw, "You're going to cut off my arm." He slams it onto the table and moves it in front of Stiles.

Stiles picks it up and presses the switch, which makes it roar to life, the sound it makes causes Stiles to look sick. "Oh my god." He drops the saw on the table, looking repulsed.

Derek was attempting to tie a blue elastic band around his bicep but was failing. I walk over and shoo him away with my hand, and he looks at me while I grab the elastic and move it into position. I tie the band tight and step away from him. I look over to Stiles and see that he is looking at Derek and me with interest.

"What if you bleed to death?" He asks in a petrified tone.

"I'll heal if it works."

"Look, I don't know if I can do this. Sara, you can do it." I look over at him and glare.

"Why not? She isn't doing it, Stiles."

"Well, because, the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles retorts while his voice goes slightly higher in pitch.

I see the muscles in Derek's jaw tick in irritation, "What, you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No," I say as I walk to Derek's other side.

"No, but I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm!" He had a point, and it would be incredibly disgusting.

Derek shakes his head at the boy, "Alright fine, how about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore." Derek grabs a fistful of Stiles' shirt and yanks the lanky boy's upper torso across the exam table. "Oh, my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it."

Suddenly, Derek lurches to the side of the table, and his whole body heaves. He opens his mouth, and black vomit comes pouring out of his mouth. I back away at sight and try to avoid getting the vomit on my beautiful boots. Stiles begins to freak out over the fact that there is black vomit all over the floor.

Derek looks up at the body with just his head and says, "Now, you gotta do it now." His skin beyond deathly pale, and his chest is heaving, trying to catch his breath.

"Look. Honestly, I don't think I can." One last attempt from the pale boy.

"Just do it!" Derek keeps his head hanging off the side of the side, Stiles reaches over and grabs the saw and holds it in his sweaty palms.

"Oh, my God. Okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Looking sick to his stomach at the sound of the saw powering up, he brings the tool closer to Derek's arm and holds it against the bicep of the infected wound.

Right as Stiles is going to press the button, a voice rings out, "Stiles? Sara?"

A look of relief, Stiles and I look towards the door and chime together, "Scott?"

Scott walks through the door and sees the saw in Stiles' hand and me holding down Derek, "What the hell are you two doing?"

I lift my hands in an 'I'm innocent' motion while Stiles croaks and slams the saw down on the table, "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek pants out while still leaning on the table in obvious pain. Scott reaches into his pocket in a frenzy before pulling out a bullet and holding it up and handing it to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asks as Derek rights himself into an upright position and stares at the bullet.

"I'm gonna..." Derek trails off as he drops the bullet and lands to the right in a heap.

Scott runs and tries to save the bullet while I sit on my knees and take Derek's pulse. It is very slow and faint, and his body temperature is sky-high as he slowly stops breathing.

Stiles begins slapping Derek's face, and panic starts to overtake both the boys, "Guys, his pulse is slowing. Scott focus on what you want your body to do. You can do this; Stiles keep trying to wake him up." I order both of them.

"Please don't kill me for this! Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles rears his fist back and punches Derek across the face hard; all the force that Stiles put into the punch is enough to wake the wolf.

Derek looks around in a lucid fog before reaching towards Scott, "Give me that." The bullet is firmly in his hand, and I help the boys hoist the infected wolf to his feet.

Derek bites the top of the bullet with his teeth and pulls it apart. He turns the round over and taps the open end to the side of the metal table, getting out all of the powder. I reach into my back pocket and hand Derek the lighter I always have on me, he nods in thanks and lights the dust on fire. It sparks for a moment before Derek takes it into his right hand and slams it into his wound. He screams in pain as he uses his finger to push the powder into the bullet wound, he falls to the ground writhing in pain. His body jerks up as the lines recede into the hole, and all that is left is a strong muscular arm.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles yells while pumping his fist in the air. Scott and I both pivot our heads to look at the boy, and I raise my eyebrows at him before I turn back to Derek.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Derek, who is getting off of the ground.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" The older wolf retorts back as if it was apparent.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Derek gives Stiles a deep glare that causes Stiles to hide behind me. I snicker at the boy before returning my attention to the wolves. I move forward and reach for the blue band that is still around his bicep, and he moves his arm a little, so I have more room to undo the knot. I let the pressure go from the band and unwrap it; he runs his hand up and down his arm, trying to get the blood flowing.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone," Scott tells him, and I spin on my heel to look at him, "You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

I look at him, dead in the eyes, "That's not a good idea, Scott. Derek is one of the only people who can help you with this. The Argent's are dangerous people; it will only do more harm than good."

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek continues after me, "You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott argued back, "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"You don't know them, Scott. You don't know what they are like." I tell the ignorant wolf.

"I can show you how nice they are." I realize he is talking about his uncle, Peter Hale.

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired, looking a bit cautious.

* * *

"What does he mean, Sara?" I look up from my phone and stare at him.

"It is for him to tell you, Scott," I say before going back to my phone. "I'm going home, and I have a lot of explaining to do."

All three turned to look at me, "What do you mean, Sara?" I begin walking towards my car, and as I open the door, I look over my shoulder.

"My brother is home, and he called my father." I left it at that, I climb into my car and peel away from the clinic.

I pull into my house, and I see all the lights on, I groan softly and slowly get out of the car. I walk into the house and brace myself for the worst. I creep my way into the kitchen, and I jump in my skin as I see my brother sitting at the island staring at his phone. My eyes met his completely black eyes, and my heart stopped.

"Hey, Niko."

"Hello, Sara. How was your night?" I gulp lightly and place my bag on the counter.

I walk over to the fridge as casually as I could, "It was fine." I grab a bottle of water and take a big gulp and grab a couple of strawberries.

"What did you do? Where were you with?" Niko interrogates me as I munch on the fruit.

"Who are you? My dad?" I say sassily. I feel a presence come up behind me, and I tense my whole body.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I hear a baritone and gruff voice ring out from behind me. I whirl around so fast that I almost fall over, I see my father walk out of the pitch-black living room until he is standing right in front of me.

My voice goes slightly higher in pitch, "Hi Daddy." A weak smile makes its way across my face, "When did you get here?"

"Oh, you know, about 4 hours ago." I open my mouth to speak, but he holds his hand up, "What were you doing, Saraphina?"

I know that commanding tone and realize I have to tell him the truth, "I was helping Scott and Stiles with Derek."

"Helping them with what?" I look to my feet, "Derek was shot with a wolfsbane bullet, he needed our help to take care of him, and Scott had to go and get the bullet."

"From whom did he have to get the bullet from?" I didn't answer, and I continue to look at my feet, "Sara!" I jolt my body, and my heart stops, I let out the meek reply of "Argents."

I hear a deep sigh come from my father, "The Argents, huh?" He moved to the side of me and walked over to Niko.

My father motions for both my brother and me to follow him, we look at each other before reluctantly following after him. We all walk down into the basement and walk into the cellar room. We walk into the library and watch as he skims over the binds of the books, he grabs a particular book and sits down in a small office we have down here. Niko and I sit down on the chairs we have in there, and my father sits behind the desk. He places the book on the counter and stares at it.

"What is our family motto?" He looks at both my brother and me as he asks us this.

We glance at each other before we turn back and speak in unison. "..."


	6. The Tell

I am sitting up in my room after the long night I have with my father and brother. I am dozing off as I sit on the edge of my bed, my fingers carefully brush through my curly. I look up at my door when I hear a knock.

"Come in," I say in a monotone voice, I hear my door open, and I see my brother Nik.

"Hey." His voice laced with sleep, I reach down and sip up the side of me, "Hey." I whisper back.

I get up from my bed and walk over to my desk where my backpack is sitting, I begin putting my books and homework into it, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called dad. I should have let you handle it. I could have helped too." He says in a rush before walking up to me, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. I place my head in the crook of his neck and rest there.

"It's okay. I know you meant well. I should have told dad from the beginning; it's my fault." I say as I push myself away from his chest. "I have to get going. School starts soon." I walk around my brother's figure, and I head down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and grab some yogurt and begin adding some fruits into it. As I cut up some strawberries, I hear heavy footsteps walk into the kitchen; I glance out of the corner of my eye. I see my father leaning against the doorway and staring at me, I place the strawberries into my bowl and grab the granola, chocolate chips, and brown sugar. I set everything into my container and mix it around until everything is incorporated together. I put everything away, still not saying anything, I briskly walk towards the coffee machine and grab the coffee that my brother made for me.

"Good morning, Sara." My father said in a normal tone, still leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning, Papa. Do you want some coffee?" I ask as I turn around and move away from the machine.

"No," he pauses before pushing himself off the doorway, "Sara. Stop." I freeze my body and keep my head down. "Turn around, please."

I slowly turn around and face my father, "Yes?"

He walks up to me until he is just a couple of steps away from me, "I love you, you know that, don't you?" His voice rough with emotion.

"I know, papa. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the werewolves and the Argents." I kept my head down low, and the shame ringing clear through my voice. He sighs lightly before shuffling forward, and I feel his lips press against my eyebrow. He pulls away and rests his head against mine, and I wrap my arms around his shoulder before I move away.

"I have to go. I am going to be late for school. Today is parent/teacher conferences." I grab breakfast and walk toward my car. I climb in and drive towards the school. When I finally got to school, I sat there in my car, thinking over the events that took place last night. I slowly climb out of my car and am leaning against the seat, grabbing my bag and food.

"Sara!" I jolt into an upright position when I hear Scott call out my name.

I hear two sets of footsteps approach me from behind and stop once they met me, "Yeah, Scott?" I ask while still gathering my stuff, not bothering to turn around.

"I need a favor." I drop my head to my chest and let out a slow pace. I turn around in my place and leave myself in my car.

I see that he is standing close to me, and Allison is hovering a little behind him, "And what exactly would that be?"

"I need-" His voice stopped mid-sentence, and his eyes widening, "Sara, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing?" I say in confusion; I raise an eyebrow as he cups the side of my face and brushes his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Sara, what happened?" The insisting got more aggressive this time.

"What do you want, Scott?" Annoyance is very evident in my tone. "Your window of opportunity is closing and fast."

"I need you to cover for Allison and me." I raise my eyebrow at him and look over at Allison; she was looking at her feet, avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Why?" I draw out the word.

"It's Allison's seventeenth birthday, and I want to take it out." I look back at the girl, and she is still looking at the ground.

"What does that have to do with me?" I, finally, ask the young wolf.

"Today is parent/teacher conferences, and if any of our parents ask, can you tell them that I got sick at school and Allison went to take care of me?"

I narrow my eyes at the couple for a couple of minutes. Scott is rocking on his heels and has a puppy dog look on his face, "Fine. Whatever." I say dismissively.

Scott has a look of relief on his face, and he surges forward and wraps me in a giant hug, "Thank you!" I pat his back awkwardly and then push him away. I turn back around and began to grab my stuff, "Sara?"

I whirl around, "What, Scott?" The annoyance is evident in my voice.

"What happened to your face?"

I roll my eyes to the sky, "My brother and I were training last night, he did a kick as I was spinning around and it made contact."

"Why were you guys training together, normally you guys just train on your own." He inquires while looking at the bruise that covers my cheekbone to my eyebrow.

"My father wants us to hone our fighting skills. I am already tired because of the clinic, and he makes me train for a long period as punishment." I explain while I take a sip of my coffee.

"Oh. Why were you fighting Nikolai?"

I shrug nonchalantly, "Contrary to your belief, we normally fight each other, but seeing they are gone so much, I never really get the chance to fight them often."

"Are you okay?" The concern ringing clear in his voice as well as his eyes.

"I'm fine, Scott. Don't you have somewhere to be?" I motion to the girl beside him.

He nods in understanding, "Okay. Thank you. I owe you one."

"Yes. Yes, you do." I turn around, and I hear their footsteps fade, and I turn around once I have my stuff with me, "Oh." They turn around when I speak, "You're welcome, Allison. Next time, look me in the face instead of staring at the oh so fascinating cement."

Allison nods her head and murmurs a quiet, "Thank you."

I walk into school and head straight for my locker. I put my coffee on top of the cupboard and stare at all my books. I grab my books and switch out for the classes I needed, and I slam the locker shut once I grab my coffee. I dazedly walk towards my lesson, and I sit in my seat and not paying attention to the teaching that is happening in front of me.

Halfway through my day, Stiles runs up to me and slams into me, making me drop all my books. I stumble back and try to regain my footsteps, "What the hell, Stiles?!" I huff out a breath and bend down and retrieve my books, "I know you are an idiot, but I figured you knew how to freaking walk!"

"Sorry. Have you seen Scott? I saw him this morning, but he disappeared." He spits out in a rush pace.

"Yeah, I have seen him." I begin walking towards Spanish class when Stiles grabs my arms.

I growl under my breath, "What, Stiles?"

"Are you going to tell me where he is?"

I blink very slowly and make eye contact, "No." I make my way into the language hallway and walk into my class.

After my Spanish class, I am at my locker and grabbing all the books that I need to do my homework. As I am walking down the main hallway, I hear my name being called and spin around on my heel. I look about trying to find the person who called me, but I didn't see anyone, so I continue on my way.

"Miss Romanov." I hear the sound of footsteps running up behind me.

I spin around again and see Mr. Harris running up behind me, "Yes?"

A smirk comes across his face, "I hope actually to see you and your parents tonight."

"Yes, you will," I say in a dark tone, his face pales, and I turn around and walk out of the school with him staring after me.

I walk into my home and put my backpack on the couch, and I hear my brother open his bedroom door and walk down the hallway. I look and see him walking down the stairs, I smile lightly to him, and we make our way into the kitchen. I sit at the kitchen island and watch as he walks in and out of the pantry and opening and closing the fridge door.

"What are you doing, Nik?" I watch as his hands glide over all types of food, cutting and placing them in a pan.

His eyes slide over to me, "What does it look like I'm doing? I am making food for all of us." He hands me a knife and an onion, motioning to cut it into small pieces. I grab the knife and begin chopping the onion until they are almost non-existent.

"Here." I walk around him while cupping the onion pieces in my hands, I place them in the pan, and I can hear a very satisfying sizzle as they made contact with the butter and the hot pan.

"Thanks, can you go grab the tomato sauce cans and open them." I nod silently in agreement and grab the can opener, and we were moving fluently in the kitchen as my dad walks through the doorway and smile at us.

"Hey, dad." Nik and I say in unison as we continue making spaghetti sauce.

He walks over and grabs a spoon out of my hand and dips it into the pot, "Tastes good, Милый."

"Thanks." I grab the spoon from his hand and continue stirring the sauce when my phone rings on the table.

I walk over, and I see that it is Stiles calling, I ignore the call and continue making the food with my brother, "Who was it?" Nik asks before my dad had the chance to.

"What did he want?" Dad questions as I walk over, I shrug my shoulders, "How am I supposed to know? I didn't answer." I say sarcastically, my dad and brother roll their eyes at me and then continue cooking.

My dad started baking some meat when my phone rang again, we watch the screen light up and the word 'Spazz.' The ringing stops a couple of seconds later; we continue to cook our dinner. The peaceful silence was once again interrupted by the sound of my phone, I hang my head low, and my dad marches over to my phone and throws it at me. I let out a frustrated sigh and growl as I grab my phone from midair.

"What, Stiles?!" I yell into my phone, very agitated.

"Geez, calm down. I have something to tell you." I roll my eyes to the ceiling and wait, the silence over the phone, making me even madder.

"Oh, my God! Stiles! Speak!" I scream, my father and brother chuckle at me, and I flip them off.

"You know the encounter that Jackson and Lydia had with the Alpha?"

I spin and look at my family. I place my phone on the counter and put it on speaker, "No. Tell me what happened."

"Jackson and Lydia went to the movie store. Jackson went in and found a dead body lying in the hallway. He went to try and see what happened when the Alpha appeared." I watch the faces of my family as we listen intently, "The Alpha pinned Jackson in an aisle by dropping a shelf on him, he then broke through the window and Lydia was in the car. They ended up calling the police, and they were in an ambulance."

"Why didn't you or Scott tell me about this?" I interrogate the lanky boy, "I thought you knew. You seem to know everything."

"I was home last night, and you know that." I yell into the phone, and then I calm myself down, "What else did you want to tell me?"

"Lydia was able to get a picture of the Alpha. I am sending it to you now." An image pops up on my screen, and I gasp slightly, I motion for my brother and father to join me by my side. They peer over my shoulder and stare intently at the screen, I see their eyes change to all black, and I see anger wash over their faces.

"What should I do about it?" Stiles' voice breaks me out of my thoughts, and I regain my train of thought. "Sara?"

"Does she know that she has this photo?" I wonder, "No." I look at my dad, and he nods at me, "Good. Delete it."

"Are you sure?" He asks me, a hint of doubt coming into his voice.

"Yes. Lydia can't ever see this photo, Stiles." I say with conviction in my voice, and he says, "Okay. There it is deleted."

"Good. Anything else?" I move over to my backpack and pull out a book and begin flipping through it.

"Are you going to parent/teacher conferences?" I look towards my father and see he nods his head yes.

I let out a long, suffering sigh, "Yeah." I didn't even bother to say goodbye as I end the car.

The food stops cooking a couple of minutes later, we place it on the table, and we eat dinner. I wash the plates while Nik dried, my father went to change into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black shirt with an Italian leather jacket to top it off. I grab my purse, and we walk towards him I hop into the passenger seat of his vehicle and place my bag on the floor by my feet, I grab the car AUX cord and plug in my phone. I began playing Russian pop music through the speakers, after a short ride we pull into the school parking lot.

"Well, let's make this quick," I mutter, and my dad lightly snickers before he puts his over his eyes.

He stepped down and walked to the back of the truck, I groan before following him. I see every parent stop and stare at my father, he smirks at them before placing his arm around my shoulder, "These bitches ain't got nothing at us."

I snicker into my hand and continue walking into the school. "First, Spanish, Calculus, Literature, Art, Economics, and then Chemistry."

"Alright. Let's do this." We walk down the hallway to my Spanish class, I motion my dad inside, and he groaned before introducing himself. I lean against the walls and listen to their conversation with my wolf hearing.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Romanov." My father's gruff voice rings out very clearly.

My teacher jumps up and says, "Y-yes, of course. Please sit down, and we can begin." I hear a chair scrape against the floor, and I wince, crinkling my eyes shut.

"Sara is a brilliant student. I understand that she already knows Spanish due to her mother, is that correct?"

My father answers back, "Yes. My wife is Hispanic and speaks Spanish at home."

"With that being out of the way, Sara has a bit of a temper and tends not to pay attention in class, and when she does, she tends to correct everything the fellow student or I say."

My father chuckles deeply, "Yeah. That sounds like my daughter." I see the confused look on my teacher's face. "Anything else?" My father abruptly asks.

"Uh, no." My teacher stammers out, and then my father walks out without another word. I shake my head while I chuckle at him and lead him to my math class.

I wave my hand dramatically towards the door, and my father groans, "Ugh. Math. This class brings back nightmares."

I roll my eyes, "Oh, please. You didn't even go to your math classes, and when you did, you had a nerd do everything for you."

A rich chuckle rings through the air and draws a couple of people's attention before they look away, "Yeah. Those were the good ole' days."

"Go." I push his back, making him lean forward and eventually walk into class. I hear him groan again as he approaches my teacher; he greets my teacher with a tense 'Hello.'

"I am Saraphina's father." The chair creaks as he plops down in the chair, "Right. Let's get started. Sara is a great student; she is brilliant and knows her math. She is three chapters ahead of the class. However, she is a bit impatient with the other students, and she doesn't stay in place with the class. I see that there are a couple of years missing in her education, can you tell me about that?"

My father clears his throat, "Yeah, our family moves around a lot due to my job. She was home-schooled by her mother, brothers, and myself. We didn't get to enter it into her record due to us not being certified teachers."

"If I may, how is she in all of these advanced classes?"

I smirk to myself as my father proceeds to tell my teacher hesitantly, "She has the IQ of 150."

My teacher gasps in shock and interrogates my father, "Why is she in high school? She could be in college or have multiple degrees by now."

"My wife and I wanted her to have a normal life, we asked Sara what she wanted to do, and she wanted to be a normal life." My father elaborates as I snort into my hand that I clasped onto my face, my life is anything but ordinary.

"I see. Well, I can always make the material harder and up to Sara's speed."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Sara has already finished her math book." My father stands up and announces, "Thank you for your time."

He walks out of the room and hangs his low, "I know you didn't want anyone to know."

I retort, "That's right, so thanks for that." My sarcasm is making my dad sigh at me before motioning for me to lead the way.

My father and I shove our way through the crowded hallway full of parents and students; many ran at the sight of our angry expressions. I take him to my literature class, and the same spew came out of the teacher's mouth 'Sara is brilliant, she is far ahead of her classmates, and is very insightful with her thought. Her articulate writing styles are wonderful, the best in her class, she does have a bit of trouble paying attention in class.' The same thing over and over again, I hear the same word through Art and History. My final class is coming up, and I feel a sense of dread fill my stomach.

I hesitate in my steps as we begin to approach the door, "What are you doing, Sara?" My dad snaps me out of my feeling of dread.

"You remember that dick of a teacher I told you about on the phone?" I question my father, a look of recognition flashed through my dad's eyes.

"Mr. Hickle?" I wrinkle my eyebrows before I giggle lightly at my father's mistake.

I nod my head fervently as at my father, "Yes. He is such a pain in my ass. Good luck." a smug smirk was making its way across my face. I place my hands on my father's shoulder blades and begin to shove him. He begins to lean back into my hands; I giggle and put my feet firmly on the ground and give him a hard shove. He turns around, sticks his tongue out, and gives me the middle finger. I smile at him as he stumbles towards the classroom door.

"Damn it." I hear my father whisper to himself, and he forces himself to approach my teacher. "Mr. Hickle, I'm here for Sara. I am her father."

My ears cringe at the sound of the rolling chair hit the back wall with a loud squeak. I revel in the thumping of Harris' heart beating rapidly with fear, the smell of nervous and stress scent permeating the air. Harris clears his throat nervously, "Actually, it's Mr. Harris, and I am Sara's chemistry teacher. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Romanov."

My father sits in the chair and leans back, radiating power. "All right. What are you going to tell me about my daughter?"

The chair rolls back to the desk, and the springs creak under the weight, "Right, Sara is brilliant and turns in all of her assignments, and she does very well on the tests. On the downside, Sara has an attitude problem; she doesn't respect her classmates or me. I can only begin to wonder where she gets that from."

"Are you suggesting something?" My father booms at Mr. Harris, "If so, I would prefer if you say it out loud."

"Of course not. However, I will not tolerate this behavior in class. I understand that Sara has left home alone a lot. It is no wonder she is so unruly, and it will lead to her being either expelled or suspended." I raise my eyebrows in surprise and hiss between my teeth and wait for my father to respond.

"All right, you little piece of shit. My daughter is at the top of her class. You want to know why she doesn't respect; it's because you, yourself, don't treat your students with respect. And if you threaten my daughter one more time like that, it will be the last thing you will ever do." My father stands up and towers over Harris, my father fixes his jacket and then threatens, "We are through here. For good."

My father stomps out of the classroom, "You're right. He is a dick." Voice loud and clear, I snicker and nod my head at him.

"Come on. I saved the best for last." I grab my father's arm to avoid the issue of him turning around and attacking Harris.

A look of doubt came from dad, and he grumbles, "This better be damn good then." We make our way to Finstock's classroom.

"If you go," I say with a giddy tone. A growl loudly comes from the chest of my father.

"Hello. I'm..." Finstock cuts off my father, "Don't say anything else. Angry expression, opposing figure, and a Russian accent. You're Sara's father."

"Can you just get on with it?" Dad is still impatient as ever; Finstock begins to speak again.

"Brilliant, very sarcastic, and also does she play lacrosse?" My head makes contact with the concrete wall behind me.

"No. Sara doesn't play lacrosse. You're the economics teacher; what does it matter to you?" interrogates Finstock.

"Wow. Is that all your daughter told you about me that I'm the economics teacher?" Disbelief lacing the sentence that falls out of Finstock's mouth.

"She told me that you are super sarcastic, that you scream, and make dumb analogies to random shit." Dad didn't pull any punches while talking to Finstock. I continuously bring my head in contact with the wall wondering why I brought my dad to this thing.

"All right. That sounds like Sara. Other than that, I got nothing else." Dad sighs gratefully before hoisting himself up into a standing position before leaving to meet me.

"Do you know how to keep things to yourself?" I complain while staring at the ceiling.

"Nope." Dad pops the P cheerfully, and I flick him in the nose before stomping away.

Slamming the door open, we sigh in relief as fresh air reaches our noses. I see Ms. McCall and the Argent parents talking in what looks like a hurried but accusing manner. I try and keep my head down while sneaking past the angry parents, my footsteps are a bit loud, and they draw the attention of all the parents.

"Sara!" I groan under my breath but pretend I don't hear my name being called, " Sara! I know you can hear me! Sara!" My footsteps come to a stop, and I turn around on my heel.

"Yes?" I cock my head to the side innocently, a calm and slightly confused expression on my face "Is something wrong?" My voice sickly sweet, playing as dumb as possible.

"Don't pull that with me." Ms. McCall tells me intently, "Where is Scott? You can tell me, and I won't be mad." She tries to coax the answer out of me.

Right before I open my mouth, Allison's parents walk up to me very angrily, "Where is my daughter?" Argent accuses me, "I know you know where they are. You better tell me."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask in an incredulous tone, my father walks up behind me and questions in a very deadly tone, "Is there a problem here?"

The anger radiating off of him causes all the parents to take a significant step back, "As I see it, you don't know how to control your daughter, Argent. Do NOT blame my daughter for your daughter's action; it will end very badly for you. Ms. McCall, I am sure that Scott will be home soon. In fact, they are pulling up right now." Headlights wash over all of us, and I see Allison and Scott get out of the car and begin to make their way over to us.

My father and I give them a hard stare as they continue up to us, I pick up the sound like a low growling, and my senses go on high alert. My father places his arm around my shoulder and whispers into my ear 'Grab your gun. Cover my six.' The way he puts his head makes it look like he is kissing me on the side of my ear. Discretely, my hand travels down to my lower back, and I grasp my gun tightly in my hand. Our senses are sharpening as we scan the area as unnoticeable as we could, I notice a large creature moving through the cars and around people. I hear people beginning to scream and run, and I watch as Mr. Stilinski walking through the parking lot only to get hit by a car that is backing up. I slam my gun into my dad's hand as I see this happen.

"Mr. Stilinski!" I yell as I make my way towards the injured police officer.

He reaches for his ankle to reveal an ankle, holster, "I'm okay." He rasps out. My dad makes his way towards us, keeping both of our guns hidden.

A shot rings through the air, and all goes silent. I stand up and walk towards the Argent family; my dad hands me back my gun. There is a short growl of pain before the second ring permeates the air, Argent lowers his weapon as I finally get to see what he shot. A mountain lion. I peer over my shoulder to look at my dad, and he nods discretely before pointing to the car. He turns and walks away while leaving me standing there. I turn back around and make my way back to Mr. Stilinski.

"Come on. Let's get you up." I grab his arm and let him use me as a tool to hoist himself into a standing position. "Are you okay?" I question the Sheriff.

"I'm fine." He winces in pain while trying to keep me from noticing.

I nod my head, sarcastically, "Uh-huh. We'll take you to the hospital." The Sheriff tries to protest, but he silences himself as he sees the look on my face.

We make our way to the car, "Hey dad; we are taking Mr. Stilinski to the hospital." My father nods and helps me pull him into the passenger seat while I climb in the back of the truck.

I pull out my phone and pull up Stiles's contact, "Hey, meet us at the hospital." I send the message from my phone, and not long after, I get a response, "Five minutes."

We pull up to the hospital after a couple of minutes drive, and my dad parks the car, and I wiggle my way through the seats and jump down to the concrete. Walking to the other side of the vehicle, hoisting the arms of the Sheriff over our shoulders, go inside. The nurses take him from us, and dad sat down and played on his phone while I wait for Stiles.

The door slams open, and I see Stiles running in, a panting and sweating mess, "What happened?"

I grasp his shoulders in my arm, "Everything is alright," I soothe the boy, "The Alpha appeared at the school, and when your dad was trying to help people, a car backed out recklessly and hit your dad. He is alright, but he hurt his ankle. My dad and I brought him here to be safe." I rush everything out, so Stiles doesn't have a moment to panic.

A look of worry is very evident on his face, "Did the doctor say anything? Is it broken? Where was Scott?" The question comes at rapid-fire.

"No, a nurse just took him back. I am not sure if it is broke, I didn't want to touch it. Scott and Allison skipped school because it was her birthday. During the attack, he was looking for Allison."

His jaw clenched in anger, I drag his body over to a chair and make him sit down. I keep my hand in his; a tight grip is surrounded me at all times, his leg is bouncing up and down, unable to be still. "Stiles, he is going to be okay. I promise." I say reassuringly, he nods, and I see his body relax a little, taking comfort in my words.

After ten anxious moments, the doctor walks out of doors and looks around before spotting Stiles, my dad, and I. Stiles jumped up and went to meet the doctor halfway, my father and I didn't want to intrude so we decided to play on our phone. I peek out of the corner of my eye and see Stiles' body completely relax, and a look of relief is covering his face. He nods to the doctor and makes his way back to me.

I stand up and take a couple of steps, "How is he?" My eyes are scanning over the lanky boy's face.

"The doctor says he will be okay. He will be a little sore due to the car, and his ankle isn't broke just a little strained. He should be fine in a few days. They had to clean up a couple of cuts he got when he fell on the asphalt. Other than that, dad should be wonderful." I nod my head, and I wrap my arms around Stiles and hold him tight. "You guys should go home, and I am going to stay here tonight with dad."

"Are you sure? I can stay if you want." I murmur to him. He shakes his head at me, "No, I'll be fine. I want to be alone with my dad."

I nod my head in understanding, "I'm glad he's okay." I whisper into Stiles' and continue, "Call me if you need anything."

My dad and I walk out of the hospital and climb into the car. I lean my head slowly against the headrest and let out a long tired sigh, I look towards dad and notice his hands are grasping the steering wheel so tightly that I was afraid he was going to dent it. I see his jaw clench and unclench in anger, and his eyes are scurrying across the road.

"Looks like there is a lot of trouble here." He mutters to me and turns his head to look me dead in the eye, "We have a lot of work to do."


	7. Heart Monitor

It is Sunday night, and I just got done training with Nik and my dad. My arms are screaming from overuse and exhaustion. My thighs are shaking as I walk up the stairs to my room from all the leg exercises, I make it to my room, and I grab a towel and dry the sweat from my face, and I chug at least half of my water bottle.

I am grabbing my clothes to take a shower when I feel eyes on me. I drop my clothes I have in my hands and slowly turn around, I look around my room when something hits my balcony window. I grab a gun and make my way to the door, my hand clenches the handle and brings it down until I hear the click signaling that it is open. I tentatively walk out on my balcony and scan the tree line, trying to find something out of the ordinary.

"Sara!" My name is whisper yelled underneath me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and walk to the railing and peer over it. I see two people underneath me, Scott and Derek.

I lean over the railing even more, "What are you two doing here?" I question the two wolves.

"We need to talk to you." Came Derek's blunt reply to my question. I sigh and look over my shoulder into my room and see that I locked my door when I came in earlier. I sigh before I walk back into my room, I grab a and throw it over my head before sliding on my sneakers and making my way downstairs.

I walk to the side of my house where my room is, and I find the two wolves waiting there impatiently, "What do you guys want?" I shift from side to side on my feet.

"What are you?" Demands Derek, I raise an eyebrow at his stern voice before looking over at the young teen wolf.

My retort, "A young teenage high school girl." causes Derek to glare darkly, and Scott rolls his eyes.

Derek takes a threatening step forward and growls, "I know you are something. I can smell something different in your scent."

"What? You don't like my perfume?" I taunt him. Scott then moves forward, stepping between Derek and me.

"Sara. Please. We all know that you know more about this stuff then you are letting on." Scott implores me, his eyes silently begging me to tell them what I knew finally. I sigh deeply through my nose before grabbing my phone and sending two text messages.

"They know something is different. I have to tell them." I sent that one to dad and Nik. The other one is to Stiles, "Get to my house now."

I give the two wolves a hard stare for a long time, I look around my house and see two cars pull out of the garage and drive away, my dad and Nik signal me that they are giving me the house. I nod in thanks before I see two headlights flash over my face, Stiles' truck pulls up into my driveway and parks behind my charger.

"What's going on?" Scott inquires while taking in all of our cold expressions.

I clench my jaw tightly before turning around and calling over my shoulder, "Follow me."

I hear their footsteps following over me, I open the front door and leave it open. I walk into my living room and sit down on my couch, and I see the guys standing all around, taking in my house. I curl my legs under my body, and my feet tucked in between the cushion and the armrest. My arm is propped up on the armrest, and I lean my head heavily on the ball of my hand.

"Are you guys done or no?" My tone both bored and annoyed at the same time; their eyes all shift toward me. "So, I guess I should start from the beginning. Follow me."

I push my body up from the chair and head over to the basement, and I hear three sets of feet shuffling after me, I swing the door open and make my way down the stairs. My toes comb through the rug as my feet push into the carpet, we make it down to the stairs, and I look toward one door in particular. I walk over to the door and grasp the cold metal door handle and slowly open the door. My eyes adjust to the darkness and begin walking down the flight of wood steps. The light slowly comes to life, I blink to adjust I move to the corner and sit in one of the chairs, and they followed suit.

"Okay. My family comes from a long line of werewolves, and in fact, we originate from the first werewolf. It was millenniums ago; my mother's ancestor, Eduardo Castillo, was the first werewolf. He was a very feared man and one of the best fighters to ever live, one night he was walking through the forest and comes across a pack of wolves. The alpha male was injured, and Eduardo slowly approached the injured wolf with caution, the wolf growled out of fear and aggression. My ancestor sat down on the dirt and began pulling out food and throwing it in front of the wolf. It took several hours, but the wolves, finally, let him get close enough to comfort the injured alpha."

I sigh before looking at each of the guys' expressions, "My ancestor was able to grab the wolf and bring him back to his home so he could heal the injured wolf. The entire pack followed after their leader and my ancestor, and he wraps the injuries that the wolf sustained. My ancestor lets the entire pack stay on his property and in his house while the wolf healed. Soon, the wolf pack begins to trust Eduardo, the pups of the pack were able to roam freely around him, and the others followed suit. Once the wolf was healthy again, Eduardo took him out to the woods and let him go. The wolf, however, didn't leave. The pack crept back into the woods but stayed in close to the house and Eduardo; one night, Eduardo was out hunting and lost his way. The wolves walked ahead of him to show him the way when it started to rain, Eduardo's vision failed him, and he fell into the mud. His head fell into the tracks of the wolves where some water collected; he drank the water that he landed in."

I see all of their eyebrows raise in surprise as I told them about the water. "Drinking the water caused Eduardo to become the first werewolf in existence. Eduardo found a wife, and they settled down and had a bunch of children, and the children carried the gene. My ancestor rose to power and became the alpha of his family, and he bit his wife due to an illness she contracted while giving birth to their latest child. The bite cured her, she didn't want to be a wolf, but she knew it was the only way she could live and stay with her family. They would go into the woods every night to change under the full moon. Unfortunately, the wife wandered a bit too far from the pack and came across a human. Her blood lust came over her, and she killed the human, her eyes changed color, and she tries to hide it from her husband. He finds out and helps her with the change. However, the villagers suspected the family had something to do with the murder. The village people drove them out of town with pitchforks and fire. The wolves came to aid the family, and they settled deep in the forest, now and then the family would travel into another town and settle down."

I take a deep breath before continuing, "They moved every few years to another village hoping to keep their cover as a nomadic family. The sons of my ancestor, spread throughout the world, finding wives and having children. The children all carried the wolf gene. My family on my mother's side became the largest and most well-known pack in the world. No other wolves would dare to challenge them, and my family grew in power and reputation throughout the years. The gene traveled down to my brothers and me."

Stiles' eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape, "You knew about all of this and didn't say anything to us?"

"I couldn't. It was for your safety. The fewer people who knew, the better." I explained with my eye downcast. "I didn't want to keep it from you guys, but I have to keep you safe. Also, I am not going to disobey my father." Stiles tilts his head to the side before nodding and making a face, agreeing with me.

"What about your father? You told us about your mother's side." Scott asks while staring me straight in the eyes.

I groan softly before cracking my neck, trying to get the tension out, "Do you guys believe in demons?" My tone deadly serious while I make eye contact with every single one of them.

Scoff sounds, and my eyes shift toward Derek, "You got to be kidding me. Demons?" his voice laced with anger as he stood from his chair.

"Yeah, seriously, Sara. Demons aren't real." Stiles said while twiddling his thumbs in his lap, he turns his head to the others and asks, "Right?"

"They are authentic, boy." A deep, dark tone cut through the room, and the boys whirled around on their heels to face the stairway while I look up. I hear their pulses jump before hammering into the auto drive, and I see them all tremble at the sound of thundering footfalls that land on the stairs. The lights in the hallway began to flicker, and soon the bulbs explode, sending sparks to the ground, and the entrance being enclosed in darkness.

"Sit down." My father said in a very dark voice while standing on the bottom stair. The boys instantly obey and plop their asses down into the chair, their eyes are open wide with fear, and I can see their pulses pounding underneath their skin. They kept their eyes glued to the ground as my father's boots slammed onto the floor, they all jumped in their seats at the slam. I snicker into my hand quietly, and I pull my feet to the side, and under me, I lean on my left side and play with the tips of my hair.

My lips barely open as I whisper, "Hi daddy." My father walks around the couch, looking at the boys sitting in front of me. His hand moves forward before it gently cups my face and pushes some of my hair back, he leans down and presses a whisper of a kiss on my forehead.

He leans against my chair before speaking, "Everything you boys think you know, forget it. Demons are real, the monsters you were scared of as a kid, you know the ones that hid under your bed and in your closet are real. I am a Demon. More specifically, I am a Nether Demon, which means that I can never be killed, and I am the most powerful demon ever to live. Sara and her brothers inherited both genes from her mother and I. Sara being the strongest of siblings, that is why she was the head of the family when my wife and I weren't around."

All eyes shift toward me once my father stops talking, a small smile peaks its way through my façade. I change my eyes toward my father, and I lean against his side that is pressing against the chair. I let my legs flop to the floor, and then I got up from the chair, and my knees loudly crack as I put my full weight down. My father whispers very lightly in my ear, "They have to leave soon." I nod my head in understanding, and I see the confusion through Derek, Scott, and Stiles' eyes. My dad whispered so quietly that my wolves wouldn't be able to hear them, he kisses my head one last time and then walks back up the stairs.

"Well. Storytime is over, kids." I say I resolved as I stretch out of my back, the pops ringing loudly in the air. I begin to head towards the stairs when Stiles cries out, "Wait! You can't drop all of that on us and expect us not have any questions!" Disbelief crosses my face as I whirl around. "I didn't want to tell you any of it. It was you who came here and demanded to know more. I was perfectly content to keep things the way they were but noooo. You just couldn't let it go." Arms are waving in the air like a lunatic as I whirl my head in all sorts of directions.

"Why do we have to leave? What did your dad say to you?" Derek inquires while looking at me up and down.

A blank look came over my face, "He said you guys needed to leave soon." That seems to resonate, they all jump to their feet and head to the doorway without me saying another word. I chuckle while I follow after them and make our way to my front door, I open the door for them and motion to them to the outside world.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." Before they can say another word, I slam the door in their faces. I lean my body heavily on the door and listen to their retreating steps. I stare at the ceiling while reliving the conversation that has just taken place, I hear heavy footsteps move towards me, and I shift my eyes to the figure and sigh.

"Come on. Time to train." My father whispers, and I groan in annoyance and tiredness. My body, however, follows the command my father gave, and I slowly make my way towards the basement gym. I make my way to the octagon and see my brother is there, wrapping his hands. I throw my hair up into a ponytail, grabbing my wrappings, and begin to lace them through my fingers and around my wrist intricately.

My thoughts were super annoyed as they ring through my mind. This_ is going to be a long as a weekend._

I yawn as I walk through the school doors, my body sluggishly weaving through the mass of students. I made it to my locker and opened it roughly, I shove all of my books into my locker and stare blankly ahead. I jolt out of my daze by Stiles slamming into my back and calling my name loudly.

"SARA!" My name is exclaimed from his lips, my hair swings around my body and slaps Stiles across the face.

I lowly chuckle at the face Stiles made, "Yeah?" my voice low and laced with exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Stiles questions me as his eyes run over my exhausted body.

I nod sluggishly, "Yeah. My dad had Nikolai, and I am training hard all weekend. The days tired us out, and we didn't get a lot of sleep." It was true, Nik and I were working on all types of fighting styles, escaping all kinds of situations, and secret workings.

"Why?" Stiles probes my explanation. "You, guys, are supernatural. You don't need to be training so much."

I raise my eyebrow at him before glancing around at the surrounding people, "He was worried about me being home alone for so many days. He wanted to make sure I am ready for everything. Also, two things: One, do not announce that my whole family is supernatural. Two, we don't use our abilities unless we have to. There could be hunters everywhere, and we don't want to deal with them if we don't have to."

"Oh. That makes sense. Anyway, when is your free period?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion before staring at him long and hard before answering, "The third period before chem. Why?"

A look of excitement crosses Stiles' face before he responds to my question, "Great. Meet Scott and me at the lacrosse field during your free period." with that, he runs away and heads towards Coach's office.

I shake my head before I slam my locker shut and make my way to my class. Every class goes by at a snail pace before I, finally, make it to the third period. I drop all my books off at my locker before I make my way towards the lacrosse field. My boots stepping heavy on the grass as I make my way forward to Scott and Stiles, I set my bag down next to Stiles' lacrosse equipment. I grab a lacrosse stick that is lying on the ground and begin to swing it in the air, and I see Stiles pulling out a black belt and a phone.

"Here, put this on." Stiles thrusts the belt at Scott while holding the phone in his hand. Scott takes the belt from Stiles' hand and stares at it in confusion, "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed Scott's question, "I borrowed it."

I snort and chime in with Scott, "You mean stole it?"

An exasperated look washes over Stiles' face, "Temporarily misappropriated." The pale, lanky boy turns his attention back to the object in his hand before continuing his explanation, "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. So, you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

"Is that Coach's phone?" Scott asks both Stiles and me.

I nod in agreement, "That he stole." Stiles gives me a deadpanned look before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"Why?"

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning control, it is tied to controlling your heart rate." The human boy explains to Scott.

"Like the Incredible Hulk?" Scott asks in amazement, I roll my eyes and give him my most unimpressed glare. He clears his throat before giving me a sheepish smile and turning back to Stiles.

"Kinda like the Incredible Hulk." Stiles agrees, great. Good analogy dip shits.

Scott has a grin across his face as he says in a gleeful tone, "No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on? Here, Sara, take this." Stiles hands me a roll of duct tape while he grabs the lacrosse bag.

I spin my finger in a circle, motioning to the wolf to turn around, he rolls his eyes before complying. I pull the tab of tape and wrap it securely around his wrists, making sure to go around them a couple of times. I finish, and Stiles taps my shoulder and motions me to follow him, "Come on."

We leave Scott down by the goal and walk a little distance away, "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott complained to us, and I snicker lightly before grabbing two lacrosse balls.

I throw them up in the air, testing their weight, "Alright, you ready?" Stiles asks the wolf. I giggle a little crazily, and Scott gives me a frightened look. "No, do you see her right now?" Scott motions with his head towards me, Stiles looks over before shaking his head and grabbing his stick.

"Remember, don't get angry," Stiles orders the bound wolf. He leans down and turns on the heart rate monitor, I throw a ball in the air and watch it spin before catching it.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea," Scott complains as he watches me throw the balls up in the air in anticipation.

"Don't get mad," I advise him for the last time before I bring my arm back. I launch my arm forward, and the ball flies out of my hand and hurls toward a restricted Scott. The ball makes contact with his chest with a sickening smack, a loud groan of pain emits from Scott as he hunches over from the hit.

"Geez, Sara, you have quite the arm on you," Stiles says to me with an impressed look on his face. He chokes up on his stick before throwing the ball at Scott, this time the ball hit lower on the wolf.

"Okay, that one kind of hurt," Scott says as he is bent slightly forward, trying to brace himself from the balls flying at his body.

"Quiet, remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright; about staying calm," Stiles tells Scott.

I decide to take a little pity on him, "It is easier to have one thing on your mind; to ground yourself." He listens to my words with a nod of understanding.

"Stay calm. Staying calm." Scott mutters to himself, and I throw another ball at Scott's face. He grunts as he dodges my throw, he glared at me, and I smile innocently at him. He begins to bounce up and down, "Staying calm; no balls are flying at my face." He groans in pain as another ball hits him.

"You know, that may not be the best thing to keep repeating." I snark at him before throwing a ball at his stomach. I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye, and I pivot my head slightly to see who is looking at us. Jackson Whittemore. I see him shaking his head and laughing, I turn my body to face him, and he sees me looking at him.

"Son of a bitch!" My attention snaps over to Scott as I see that the ball hit pretty low on his body.

"You know, I think my aim is improving." Stiles muses to me, and I shake my head chuckling.

"I wonder why." Scott retorts, I let out a bark of laughter before releasing another ball that nails him right in the shoulder and he grunts before taking a deep breath. We both glance at the phone and see that his heart rate is starting to climb, "Don't get angry." The lanky boy reminds Scott one more time.

Stiles and I keep chucking lacrosse balls at Scott when I notice a shift in the air. "Stiles, hold on for a second." I motion for him to wait as Scott pleads, "Stop, wait, wait." Unfortunately, Stiles doesn't wait. The ball sails through the air and hits Scott right in the diaphragm. Scott falls to his knees in a heap.

"Fuck," I swear loudly as my body jolts forward in a sprint. Stiles calls out, "Scott?" In response, the boy rips free of the duct tape and grasps the ground harshly as he tries to control himself. I make my way to him and flop onto my knees right beside him, I place my hand on his back and apply the right amount of pressure.

"Breathe, Scott. Listen to my heart. I need you to focus on me and my heartbeat." I say right into his ear as I keep my heart rate slow and steady. I hear the beeps of the phone getting slower and slower, and I breathe a sigh of relief as Scott begins to calm down.

"Scott, you started to change," Stiles says over my shoulder as we stare down at the panting boy. "Anger, but it was more than that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Scott explains to us.

"So it is anger, Derek is right." Realization falling over Stiles' face. I nod my head in agreement, "Anger is just a gateway, the second you let the anger get a hold of you, you lose control of yourself."

"I can't be around Allison," Scott tells us while looking at me, I nod in agreement while Stiles declines, "Why because she makes you happy."

"No, because she makes me weak." Reasoned Scott, I smack him over the head, "Also, the fact that it is incredibly dangerous for you, Scott."

I get up from the ground and head towards the school, done with whatever experiment Stiles is trying on Scott. I, finally, make my way to economics class and am bored out of my mind. I ignore the awkward situation that Allison and Scott have and make my way towards my seat. I see a random girl in my chair. I stop in front of the desk and stare darkly down at the girl. I hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she spares me a glance and then ducks her head. I point to her then up, and she instantly gets up from my chair and runs to another open seat.

"Could you be a little less intimidating?" Stiles asks me in an exasperated tone. I look over my shoulder and say in a dead tone, "No." I see Scott shake his head lightly in amusement as Allison seems terrified.

"Let's settle down," Coach commands the class, "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." He said to the course, I loudly sigh before I begin playing on my phone. "Greenburg put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about you, Sara?" I ignore him as I continue to play Euchre on my phone, "Sara!" snaps Coach.

"What!" I roar, causing everyone in the class to jump sans Stiles and Scott.

"Did you do last night's reading?" Coach questions me with an exasperated look on his face.

I give him a dead look and say in a bored tone, "No." I look back at my phone while I continue playing against my brothers.

"Fine. How about you, McCall?" Coach turns his attention to Scott. In a panic, Scott fumbles with his response to Coach.

I hear laughter ring through the air, and I look up from my phone and glare at every single person. Their smiles fade from their faces as they all turn their heads to the front of the room. I hear Coach's heart monitor begin to beep rapidly, and I instantly sit up straight and watch Scott closely. I exchange a glance with Stiles as we start to hone in on Scott. I see Allison reach down from her desk and grab Scott's hand. In a matter of seconds, the beeping went from fast-paced to normal.

I pull up my messages, _"To Derek: We have a problem." "To Dad: We have a problem with Scott and his anchor."_

_"What is it?" _The reply came instantly from Derek. My thumbs fly across my screen as I type, _"Allison Argent is Scott's anchor."_

I didn't get a reply from Derek as I sent that last text message, my father said we would talk when I get home. I go through the rest of my classes without actually paying attention. As I make my way to my car, I see a group of guys beating up Scott. Harris runs over and gives them detention; I sigh before hopping into my car and make my way home.

When my car pulls into the long driveway that leads into my home, I see there are no other cars parked. I turn off my car and clamber out, I walk into the house and switch on the leading light. My eyes squint at the sudden flash of harsh bright light; my eyelids blink together hard to gain some darkness and to have time to adjust.

Once I reopen my eyes to two pitch-black pools that hold no emotions. My body reacts before I can even think about what I am doing, my fist comes up, and with a brutal force, I punch the person in front of me in the nose. A loud shout is heard before I see a steady stream of crimson streaming out of the person's nose and down to the floor.

"NIK! WHAT THE HELL!" I screech at the top of my lungs once my eyes fully take in the person standing in front of me.

"ME! YOU JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Nik bellows at me while holding his bleeding nose in his hand, little droplets of blood seeps through the spaces of his fingers.

I throw my arms up in exasperation, "You scared me! Why the hell would you do that!" I motion with my arms racing around the house.

"I just wanted to scare you, sis. God, you didn't have to punch me in the face!" I sigh in annoyance before I move my body around my brother.

"Come on." His steps were slow and weary as he trails after me. We make our way into my bathroom, I motion for him to sit down on the chair I have in there.

The chair legs scrape against the floor, I grab one of my washcloths out of a cupboard and turn on the faucet. The cold water sends chills down my spine as it glides over my skin, I turn the tap off once the towel is utterly dripping with water. I wrap my hands around the washcloth in both my hands and squeeze it tightly, a steady stream of water exits out of the washcloth. I turn around and head to Nik, and I shoo his hand away from his mess of a face, his hand flops onto his lap with a loud smack.

I duck my body slightly and place the washcloth to my brother's face, and he winces somewhat when the cold towel first makes contact, I use the cloth to wipe the blood that is now trickling out of his nose. After five minutes, the blood comes to a stop, and I can wipe away the streaks of blood that are on Nik's face as well as down his neck. I give his nose a scrutinizing look before hanging my head.

"Alright," his eyes look at me in utter confusion, "I am going to have to reset your nose." His eyes widen in horror, he attempts to stand up, but I place my hands on his shoulder and use my weight against him to keep in his place.

"No. Don't touch my nose, Sara. I mean it." A stern warning is evident in his voice, and I roll my eye before I place my fingers against the sides of his nose.

I bring my foot up and slam it down on his foot, "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" He screams at me, but amid my stomping on his foot, I set his nose straight. I move my body backward and hop up on my counter that is next to my sink.

"See. All fixed." I give my brother an innocent smile as I tilt my head to the side.

The darkest glare is now covering my brother's face, "I wouldn't need to be fixed if you didn't punch in the face, to begin with." His eyes flash all black at me before he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He walks up beside me and turns on the sink and places his sweater in the basin. I watch at the water becomes a deep red as the blood begins to come out of his shirt.

"So, what was the deal with Scott and his anchor?" Nik asks me as he scrubs at the bloodstains that are all over the front of his shirt.

I furrow my eyebrows in my confusion as I pull my eyes from the sink to his face, "Dad told me that you texted him about Scott's anchor." I give an exaggerated nod of understanding once Nik elaborates.

"Yeah." I run my hand through my hair, "His anchor is Allison Argent." My brother growls in frustration and anger before he forcefully slams the sink handle back in the off position.

"Does he know how dangerous that is? A normal person is dangerous but an Argent! That is fucking insane!" Nik begins to pace around in my bathroom as I track his movements. I start to pick at my nails while I ignore my brother's ranting. I jolt when I hear my name, "SARA!" I look at him with wide eyes, "Are you even listening to me?" I shrug my shoulders at him, and a look of utter disbelief is distinct on Nik's face.

"You don't think I know how dangerous this is, trust me, I do." My explanation is laced with anger as I glare at my brother, I run my fingers through my hair out of frustration, "I try and tell him it is dangerous and he doesn't believe me."

"He will get himself killed." The solemn tone in my brother's voice rang clear, I blink hard before dropping my head back against the cupboard and stare up at the ceiling.

I nod in agreement, keeping my eyes trained on the ceiling, I feel my brother grab my shoulders and drag me off of the counter. "Come on, Sara. Let's eat dinner." My eyes flash over to a window, and I see that the sky has now turned dark with the stars twinkling brightly. My body sluggishly follows after Nik's form as we make our way down to the kitchen.

"What are we going to eat?" I ask while I pull the fridge doors open and peer in looking at the types of food that I can make here.

"Want to carry out?" My brother asks me and my phone chimes, signaling that I have a new message. I hold up my finger to indicate for him to wait, I walk closer to my phone and pick it up. I squint at the sudden brightness hits my eyes, I click the message icon, and I see the I have a new text from Stiles.

"_Meet us at school. ASAP." _I throw my phone at my brother, he raises his hand and catches the phone in midair. He reads the texts before he throws it back at me, I snatch it out of the air before putting it in my back pocket.

"I'll pick something up on my way back, snack before then," I speak over my shoulder as I make my way to my car. I make sure that I have my guns and knives on me before I peel out of my driveway.

I drive at fast speeds to cut down on time on my way to school, and I make a full, quick turn into the school parking lot. As my headlights swing around the lot, I see three men standing there, Derek, Scott, and Stiles are all standing there waiting for me. I park my car on the right side of the Jeep and make way to the guys, and I see an irritated look on Derek's face as Scott and Stiles were still talking.

"Alright, so why am I here exactly?" I wonder aloud to all three of them, I press the lock button on my keys, and my car alarm beeps twice.

Scott and Stiles point wildly at Derek's car, "What? Did you call me to fix a car or something?" I make my way toward his vehicle, "If that is the reason you called me, I swear to God that I will kill all of you. Hey, you know that there is a guy tied up in the backseat?" I point directly at the window seeing a man tied up with duct tape across his mouth.

"Yeah, that is my boss Dr. Deaton," Scott explains to me with a panicked look crossing his face.

"Why is he in the backseat?" I raise an eyebrow at Derek, seeing that it is his car.

He gives me an irritated sigh before responding, "I thought he was the alpha." I give him a dead-pan look before looking at the two teenagers, "Alright, so why am I here?"

"Scott and I have the plan to call the Alpha over. However, we need to make sure that Derek doesn't kill Dr. Deaton; here is where you come in. You," He uses both pointer fingers at me, "are going to stay here while Scott and I go into the school."

A couple beats pass, and I lick my lips before narrowing my eyes. "You called me here to babysit." A tone of great annoyance and disbelief is apparent.

"Not babysit; think of it as potentially saving a life." Stiles tries to reason with me; I close my eyes and nod my head. "Leave now. So you may potentially save your own life." I reply with a dead look on my face.

"Yep. Totally. Got it." Stiles frantically shoves Scott into moving, trying to get away from me as soon as possible. I watch as they go into the school, I whirl around on my boot heel to stay at the older wolf. I walk up to his side and lean against his car; I can feel the body heat radiating off of him.

"So why exactly do you have a veterinarian tide up in the back seat of your car?" I use my left thumb to point over my shoulder towards the back seat.

"A piece of paper on the windshield; on it was a dead deer with a spiral carved in its side." Right as I go to question Derek further, a horrible screeching sound pierces the air, I lean my head back and thump it against the hood of Derek's car.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek says aloud while looking around in disbelief, "I feel ashamed to be even friends with him." I laugh at the sky when the cat-like screeching finally stops. I shift my weight from one foot to another as Derek, and I wait there for anything to happen.

A deep, guttural howl rang through the air. I push my body off of the car as the school shook, looking at Derek with wide eyes while he jumps off of his car and looks around rapidly. We both move around Stiles' Jeep to get a good look at the school. "I'm going to kill both of you!" Derek snaps at the teenage boys, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud." Scott gives a meek argument to both of us. I get a feeling of being watched, I turn my sense up, and the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end like an electrical current is running through me. "Something isn't right," I mutter quietly to Derek while the boys watch us.

"Yeah. It was loud and awesome!" Stiles sings the last word, "Shut up." Derek snaps at the boys, I turn around and stare very intently at the tree line. Derek turns his head towards me, his eyes trained directly on me while using my enhanced sight to see what the sounds I am hearing are coming from and where

"Don't be such a sour-wolf." Stiles teases the older wolf, I snort in amusement, but my eyes don't waver. "What did you do with him?" I snap my head around as I see them staring at the back of Derek's car. The car door is wide open, and the veterinarian is gone, "I didn't do anything."

In my distracted state, I feel a clawed hand grab my body. A set of nails dig into my stomach and send me flying into the concrete wall of the school. Derek lands right next to me, his face laying away from me, but I can smell the blood. As I put there, I feel something walking up on me, and soon I am staring into two red eyes. He growls in my face before raising his clawed hand and slashes downward, tearing right through my flesh, from my hairline to the left hip.


	8. Night School

My eyes flash open, and my vision is blurry due to blood loss, I stare up at the night sky while slowly feeling the cuts heal. I can feel every cell moving together at a languid pace. I place my hands on the ground next to me and force my body into a sitting position. I drag my body across the land and lean heavily against the brick wall while trying to catch my breath.

My eyes are scanning the surroundings when I find a body clad in black, "Derek?" I whisper harshly. No response. I hit my head against the wall in frustration before I army crawls my way to the still body.

Blood coats my hands as I reach and shake Derek's shoulder, "Wake up, Derek." I see his eyes begin to blink before they focus on me. "I need you to get in your car and drive to my house. You will be safe there, tell my dad that the Alpha is here."

"No. I can't leave you here." His raspy voice reaches my ears; blood still slowly trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

I look over his body, "You need to go. I can handle it from here." I stand up and hoist him to his feet before shoving him to his car. "GO!" He gets in and gives me one last look before peeling away. I stumble towards the school; a trail of blood is falling behind while I walk towards the school. I push the main door open, as quietly as I could, and immediately run into a classroom doorway.

I peek around the corner and see the Alpha moving in the hall, "Fuck." I whisper to myself, I peer around the edge ever so slightly and watch as the Alpha walks down another hallway. I increase my hearing to hear the sound of five frantic heartbeats. I follow them until I am standing in front of the chemistry classroom.

I place my ear against the door and wait, "Oh my god! We have to call someone! Call the police!" I begin to turn the handle on the door, but I feel it lock. "OH MY GOD! Someone is outside the door!" I hear Allison scream out of fear. I turn the handle to the point where the lock breaks, and all that is holding the door closed is furniture.

I move back a little bit and throw my body, shoulder first, into the door, and the chairs go screeching again, and everyone screams and jumps away from the door. "Ah!" I stumble through the door when I hear Lydia and Allison give off a high pitch scream. "God! Shut the fuck up!" I yell over them as I close the door behind me.

"SARA!" Stiles and Scott yell in both disbelief and horror, I flinch due to their voices ringing loudly in my ears. "What!" Scott and Stiles both grab me and place me between their bodies and wrap their arms around so tightly that I can barely breathe.

"OKAY! Off, I can't breathe." I use my arms to push them off of me. Their eyes finally take in my form and see all the blood coating me. My left arm grasps my body again while I slump against the door.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Lydia questions while horror lining her voice and her face. I roll my eyes over to look at her before speaking. "Cause I ain't no bitch." and I leave it at that. I push myself off the door before stumbling to a desk and begin struggling to get up. I feel Scott grab my hips and place me onto the cold surface. I make my whole body relax as my back makes contact with the tabletop.

I fling my right arm over my eyes while trying to tune out their conversation to no avail. "Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles blurts out to the rest of the group, and I roll my eyes before shooting back, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."

Everyone shot me an annoyed look, "What?" The strawberry blonde squeaked out. "Yeah, the janitor is dead." The boys confirm.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison looks between the boys wildly while wanting her questions answered.

The jock now decides to join this conversation, "Who killed him?"

"No, no, no, no, this is supposed to be over. The mountain lion was killed-" The girl was cut off by a furious Jackson.

"Don't you get it! There was no mountain lion!"

"Who was it?!" Argent demanded furiously, "What does he want? What is happening? Scott?!" The girl tries to plead with her boyfriend.

"I don't know," The young wolf responds to the panicking girl, "I just know- if we go out there, he is going to kill us." I lift my arm and turn to look at him with a frown on my face.

"Us? He is going to kill US?!"

"Who? Who is it?"

"Yeah, Scott, who is it?" I demand a judgmental look on my face while silently daring him to sat the truth.

Scott falters once he takes in the seriousness of what I am daring him, "It's Derek. It is Derek Hale." My eyebrows shoot into my hairline before I look away in massive irritation.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Doubt ringing loud and evident in Jackson's voice while he questions Scott. I throw my arm back over my eyes while blocking out their conversations. Red, hot anger is coursing through my veins while I replay the conversation that took place in my head. I scrunch my eyelids together tightly, trying to restrain myself from killing everyone in that room.

"Are you sure?" I watch out of the corner of my eye, and they walk around in a panic, trying to figure out what they are going to do next. I clench my jaw tight out of irritation, at them, and the fact that I can't heal like I usually can.

"Why does he want to kill us? Why does he want to kill anyone?" I roll my eyes at her blatant stupidity.

Irritation is apparent, "Yes, Allison. Why don't you ask him? I am sure that he would love that." I stretch the word love out to annoy her while my sarcasm finally resonates in her head. She gives me a dirty look before shifting her eyes to Scott, as does everyone else.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asks after everyone stares at him for a moment. I crack my neck while sitting up to see how much damage is on my body, and I tune everybody out as I lift my shirt and stare at the claw marks still seeping blood.

"Sara." My head whips up, and I see Scott and Stiles staring at my stomach even after I put my shirt down. When we finally make eye contact, I can see tears being held back in their eyes, and I shake my head slightly, signaling that now isn't the time. I barely listen to what the boys begin conversing about who knows what. I keep my eyes trained on the windows. Waiting for something.

My body jolts, "OKAY!" Jackson yells, pulling the boys out of their conversation, my attention snaps towards him as I glare. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and aim. Are we good with that?"

I move to protest but before I can Scott jumps in, "He's right," my head snaps over so fast, I thought I almost broke my neck. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." I slide my body over into Stiles' direct line of view and shake my head no.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson surges forward and grabs Stiles. I reach behind me and grab the handle of one of my knives when Stiles shocks me. He whirls around and slams his hand into Jackson's face; the jock stumbles back in pain, I begin to laugh my ass off while Lydia gives me a furious look.

Stiles' eyes slide over to me, I raise my hands and give him a clap while the other two girls fuss over the injured male. He looks down at the ground in frustration before roughly shoving his hand into his pants pocket and retrieving his phone. "Dad, hey. It's me, and it is your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back. Like right now." There is a loud bang that sounds through the school, and my senses go on high alert. "We're at the school, dad. We are at school." The banging continues, and I listen, trying to pinpoint which door he is banging on. I take a defensive pose in front of the group and brace myself for the worst.

"Sara," Stiles turns towards me before wondering aloud, "do you have one of your guns on you?" The human trio turns to look at me with wide eyes.

My eyes turn to slit as I glare at Stiles, "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't waste perfectly good bullets on them." I point to them before I lean back against the door. "And thanks for letting that one out."

"Sorry," he winces, "the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles informs us while we continue staring at the shaking doors.

"It only goes up." Scott argues with Stiles, "Well, up is better than here." Scott led the group as they dash the other door; I place myself at the end of the group waiting until everyone is out before the door bashes open. I spin on my toes and break into a sprint, and I climb the stairs as fast I can while still watching for the alpha. I make it to the second floor, and I see everyone spread out, frantically trying to open a door. Jackson finds one that is unlocked, and we all spill into the room, slamming the door shut and moving furniture in front of the door.

I move to watch out the door window as a lookout. I peer out and make eye contact with two red eyes. I feel my lip curl up into a snarl while maintaining eye contact, not wanting to be the first one to look away. The alpha flashes his fangs at me, tactic other wolves use on each other, in retaliation, I smirk back at him. Taunting him, knowing he can't do anything to me. He growls lowly before walking in the other direction.

"I'm getting the key." My eyes widen at Scott's words, I leave my post and cross my arms not even five feet from him. "No," I say in a dead tone, also not leaving room for an argument. I stare deep into his eyes and realize that he is not going to give up without a fight, "Look, the only way that I will allow you to go out there is if I am going with you." Scott opens his mouth to protest, but the look on my face makes him give in to my demand. He nods his head softly but also very reluctantly, I give him a tight hug and just basking in the fact that he and Stiles are okay.

I can feel the daggers piercing my back, and I can see through the cracks of my hair, I see Allison with tears in her eyes while keeping her face stern. I roll my eyes in retaliation, and I see Jackson moving from his position to the storage area where all the chemicals are. He pulls his arm up and tries to break the glass but only succeeds in hurting himself; I shove my body away from Scott and push Jackson out of my way. My knuckles tighten into a ball, and my arm rears back and SMASH! Glass cuts into my skin, and more blood begins to drop to the ground, tiny shards of glass are sprinkling down from the window and surrounding my feet. I reach inside and turn the handle down, and the door swings open, beautiful, and free.

"Bitches," I say to them while motioning to the chemicals waiting to be used. Jackson stares at me while standing in my way, I roughly ram my shoulder into his and watch as he falters on his feet. I scoff loudly while the scene of Lydia attempting, keyword ATTEMPTING, to build a Molotov Cocktail. I watch the three clueless teenagers make the weapon with disinterest what so ever, "Sara." Stiles whispers in my right ear and motions with his eyes to the corner of the room, I trail after him, and Scott brings up the rear.

"What?" I wait for either Stiles or Scott to speak first, "Guy, come on. Just spit it out." I harshly whisper at the boys when neither of them spoke.

"Do you have any weapons in you?" Both of their eyes scanning my form, I study their body language before reluctantly nodding my head up and down. "Can we have some?" Excitement now lacing the lanky boy's tone while his eyes twinkle, I shake my head vigorously at them. "No! Why the hell would I give you guys weapons?! Neither of you has ever shot a gun or even held a knife that is specifically made for killing." I wave my arms at my sides and watch as their bodies deflate in disappointment.

"Did you guys think that I would give you hazardous weapons?" Suspicion is very evident on my face and in my voice. The boys look at their feet while mumbling; I roll my eyes at them before turning my senses to figure out what is lurking outside the door.

"Lock it behind me," Scott says in a dark voice, my eyes track his form as he makes his way towards the door. My hand snaps out, and my fingers curl around the collar of his shirt, bringing him to a halt. "Wait. I am coming with you." Scott's eyes widen now that he finally realizes how serious I am, "No way. Sara thinks about this." He pleads with me, his brown eyes silently begging me to stay here where it is safe.

"I am thinking about this." My voice stern, I briskly walk towards the door and begin to reach for the handle. "You can't be serious," A high pitched nasally voice stops me where I am, "You out of all people should not be going out there."

I twist my neck around to stare at the girl, "And why is that, Allison?" My voice sends chills down everyone's spines while I slowly approach the girl, "Because you can't do anything. You look like you are one hundred pounds at best, and all that you have going for you is your glare." I listen to her explanation before nodding. "You're right. I am small, but you forgot one thing."

"And what is that?" She snarks to me, grating my nerves even more. I grab the handle of my gun and pull it out of the waistband of my pants. Everyone gasps and jumps back in horror and shock, "You forgot, once someone crosses me, they don't make it out alive." I stride to the door and swing it open with so much force that it slams into the wall and dents it.

"You told me you didn't have a gun!" Stiles yells incredulously.

"Duh!"

"Sara!" Scott harshly whispers while scrambling after me, and I hear the door shut behind us and the lock sliding into place. My heels click on the linoleum floor, I reach down and slip off my shoes, and they clatter to the level. Shivers move up and down my spine as my feet touch the cold floor. Scott points at them, and his mouth opens to question why I removed them, I place my finger to my lips and shake my head. He nods in understanding and takes the lead, and I follow behind him very carefully as I continuously check our backs with my gun raised.

We slowly descended the stairs to the first floor, our feet barely making a sound as we made our way through the door. I point my nose in the air, and a strong smell of iron assaults my nose; I follow the scent to the gym where I can make out a small pool of blood. We creep our way over to the bleachers and crouch low to get under them; I see the janitor hanging by his feet with blood streaming down his face. I look away in disgust as Scott reaches for the keys, just as his fingers clasp them the seat begins to move in like someone is pushing them in. My hand shoots out and grabs the shoulder of Scott's shirt and yanks him out from underneath the bleachers with me.

We roll out into the middle of the floor, and I end up rolling onto my feet in a swift motion with my gun raised. Scott leaps to his feet and faces the Alpha, who is across the room from us growling. I take the safety off, and I see Scott flinch at the sound before forming his face into a glare. My eyes are tracking the beast as he made his way to us with saliva dripping out of his muzzle.

"Come on." Scott urged the beast, "Come get us." With that, the creature lunged forward, charging straight at us. Before it got too close, Scott threw the Molotov cocktail, and I was waiting for it to blow up. My annoyance just shot up higher when nothing happened other than glass shattering and the liquid that was once inside now on the floor.

"Fuck," I say as the Alpha roars at us, I aim my gun and fire a shot at him. It hit him right in the shoulder, and the beast roars in anger and pain. However, he was still undeterred as he ran for Scott, tripping the young boy and dragging him across the floor. I fire my gun another time, this time hitting the Alpha in the back. He turns towards me and charges, he runs my body head-on, and we go sliding across the floor, and I feel his claws slicing across my back.

The monster flings me across the floor, and my head makes contact with the wall, I see black spot beginning to cloud my vision as I struggle to push myself to my feet. When I finally regain my balance, I see that Alpha is now crouched over Scott, staring at him intensely before letting out an ear-splitting howl. My hands fly up to my ears in pain as the cry resonates over my body. I stand there for a moment longer in pain; the alpha jumps off of Scott and tears through the school hallway. I sprint over to Scott and slide on my knees to come to a stop, his eyes fly open, and I see that he is no longer in control of himself. I growl as I place my gun in the waistband of my pants before jumping over Scott and chase after the alpha, and I am easily able to find the mutt and tackle it.

"Do you think that you are going to survive this?" I taunt the beast, who roars angrily at me. I watch his back legs coil as he prepares to jump at me, it gives me enough time to grab one of my daggers, and once it lunges, I sink my knife into its hind leg.

It groans out in pain before glaring at me, it charges at me, and I brace for impact. I feel myself getting slammed into a concrete wall and his claws digging deep into my leg. I can feel my muscles being ripped apart as red hot pain coursed through my body. I can also tell that the cuts on my stomach, back, and face have reopened. He tosses me again across the floor, and I come to a stop just in time to see him run away from me. I growl in irritation before crawling my way to a classroom door; I sit on my ass as I try and catch my breath from pain and blood loss.

"OH MY GOD! SARA!" I jerk my head to the direction of the voice, I open my eyes, and it takes a moment for my vision to readjust. I met by a set of brown eyes cast with worry; Stiles looks like he is on the verge of tears as he stares at the carnage that is my body.

I whimper lightly, "Help me get outside." I try to force my body to move, but Stiles grabs my shoulders, "Sara. The cops are out there. I came to find you. You were slumped over and was hardly breathing." I nod in understanding. "It is okay, Stiles. I need to get out of here. I will handle the police if they ask any questions."

The lanky boy drops his head in defeat before he helps me to my feet, I stumble a bit before I can stand steadily on my feet by myself. We make our way out of the school, Stiles hovering over me every step of the way, we only made it to the front entrance when Stiles' intercepts us by pulling his son into a warm embrace. I keep walking while my head down, my hair long enough to cover the front of my shirt while the back is unseen because of the night.

I make my way out to the parking lot, and I can vaguely see Allison crying to her parents before walking over to Scott and proceeding to sob to him. I roll my eyes at her dramatics, and I see the Argent clan look at me as well as everyone else. As I begin to panic, "Sara." A profound but comforting voice calls out my name, a coat makes its way across my shoulders. My brother and father appear in my line of sight, my body sags in relief, and I see the anger and concern shining brightly in their eyes. My brother pulls me into a tight embrace, and I place my ear over his heart, finally, feeling myself relax.

"Is she okay?" I keep my face hidden in my brother's chest as a paramedic asks us, "Fine." Dad's voice booms at the mousy man, thus scaring the man away. My brother and father exchange a look before they begin to usher me to the car. I can see the faces of everyone before I get into the car. Most are filling with wariness and fear, others with suspicion.

I keep my head down for the whole car ride, I wiggle my way into the house and sit on a wooden chair. Still keeping my face hidden, I begin to explain what happened — the call, meeting the boys, Derek, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and the Alpha.

"Yeah, we knew about Derek. He came here to tell us that you needed help and that you were at school." My brother explains while leaning against the back of the couch.

"I don't give a shit about that. Sara, remove the coat and let me see your face." I hesitate for a while and debate if I should obey my father's command, "SARA!" He barks at me, and I flinch before standing up, my finger grasp the sides of the coat and begin to slide it off my arms. It ends up in a pile on the floor, and I sigh before I run my fingers through my hair, causing it to fall behind me. I meet my father's gaze, and he can see the full extent of the damage that the Alpha causes,

His eyes run over my legs seeing how torn apart they are, my stomach and back being ripped open, and the claw marks making their way up to my face. Both he and Nik take in a sharp breath as they finally grasp how injured I am. The lights begin to flicker before exploding with sparks flying everywhere; furniture is upside down thanks to my brother using his powers.

In a deadly voice, they claim, "The Alpha is dead." I see that my dad has black lines creeping up to his eyes, and my brother's eyes have gone entirely black in anger.


	9. Lunatic

I feel two hands lightly place themselves on my lower back; they guide me down to the basement and open a door. A room that is our makeshift operating room stands before me, Nik stands on my left side while my dad stands on my right, both holding me upright in case my leg gives out on me. I get plopped down on the table and watch as my father starts opening and closing drawers, pulling out a tool here and there, Nik keeps lightly tapping my face when I start to doze off to keep me awake.

"Hey, Sara. Uh-uh." I feel myself getting more and more exhausted, my body begging me to lay down and sleep. "Come on, sis. You can't do that; you have to stay awake. Okay? Will you stay awake for me?" I vaguely remember my head bobbing up and down.

I feel Nik's fingers push against the side of my neck to feel the pulse, "Shit. Dad, you got to hurry up. Her pulse is almost non-existent."

I give into my body's demands; the last thing I hear is my brother screaming, "SARA!" I am soon enveloped in darkness and feel as if I am floating. I don't feel my body, no pain, no soreness, nothing. It feels peaceful.

* * *

My eyes slowly crack open, the incandescent light causes me to slam my eyes shut and jerk away from the lights above me. I take a moment to collect myself before I peep through a small crack, I blink trying to clear my blurred vision. I slowly turn my head to the right, and I see my dad slumped in a chair next to the door, asleep. I suddenly become aware of the fact that something warm is engulfing around my left hand, my neck cracks with every small movement I make. Still, through the pain, I am, finally, able to see Nicky sitting in an uncomfortable chair while his head rests on my bed, and both of his hands are tightly grasping mine.

"Nik? Daddy?" My voice croaks out, and I see the bodies jump as the sound of my voice.

Nik immediately stands up, and dad rushes to my side, and both of their faces come into my line of view, "Hey, how you feelin' Sara?" Nicky's voice is soft as he purrs at me. I look around confused, "What happened?" I choke out, my throat feeling as if it is on fire, wincing in pain.

"Don't talk." Nik moves away from the bed before returning with a glass of water, "Here. Sip it slowly. You're still healing." My brother holds the glass to my lips while my dad uses his left hand to prop my head up to meet the glass. My lips barely open, and a small trickle of water flows into my mouth.

"Mh." I sigh in content as the fluid glides down my throat, instantly quenching the fire. "Sara, what do you remember?" My father questions me; a careful look is in his eyes. My eyes shift side to side, trying to remember the events that took place at the school.

"It's okay." My father soothed when he sees a distressed look on my face, "Sara, you have been asleep for three days." I look down at my body, and my mouth drops open at sight before me; gauze is wrapped tightly around my stomach, I see stitches along my arms and legs, and I feel a bandage against my throat and face.

My left-hand moves toward my face to touch it, "Don't." My father warns me, "When you came out of that school, it was a miracle that you were still alive, let alone walking." Memories begin to flash to the front of my mind, like a movie playing on the screen.

"Dad and I were able to get you back home, but you were losing too much blood. We needed to stop the bleeding; dad stitched you up. You are going to have significant scarring, but it will only be visible to those who have supernatural senses." Nik explains to me, "Try not to move too much. You're healing factor isn't working still, and we don't know why." I blink my eyes once to show that I understand him.

"Sweetheart, go back to sleep. We will stay right here." My dad purrs at me, my eyes slowly begin to flutter shut, and I welcome the darkness with open arms.

* * *

I feel the warmth on my face from the sun, and I peek through my eyelashes to see that it is morning. I sit up and realize that I have moved to my bed; I reach up and run my fingers through the rat's nest that I call my hair. A thought flashes through my head; I move to the side of my bed and paddle across the room to my free standing mirror.

My fingers dance across my skin as I touch the scars that now line my face. A whimper makes it's way past my lips without my permission; my lips begin to tremble as I slowly twist my torso to see my back in the mirror. "Oh my God," I whisper to myself in horror, a tear leaks from the corner of my eye and trails down my torn face. I watch as the tear slowly drips off of my chin and fall to the ground, I crumple in on myself and land in a heap on my floor.

"Sara!" Nik calls out to me, but I stare straight at my reflection, taking in all my scars that will forever line my body. "Sara! Snap out of it! Look at me!" Nik's warm hands engulf the sides of my face, forcing my eyes to look at him. His broken thumbs glide under my eyes, collecting the steady stream of tears that were pouring out of my eyes.

"Nik." I whimper at my brother, "My face, my body. What happened to me?" I beg my brother for an explanation. My chest heaving as my brother wraps his arms tightly around my body, pulling me into his muscular, warm chest.

"You survived," I peak out of my brother's neck to look at my dad. "The scars that now align your body show that you are a survivor, a warrior, a Romanov." He crouches down in front of us and stares me deep in my eyes, "Yes, your body was injured. Yes, your body will have scars. Yes, other supernatural creatures can see them. But know this, no human can see your scars. You went face to face against an alpha even though you have barely tapped into your powers. You are strong, but most importantly, you are still YOU." The conviction in my father's voice made it very clear that he believes the words he is telling me, I take in a shaky breath before slowly releasing it while shakily nodding my head in agreement.

"Now, stand up and give them Hell." Nik's voice rumbles in my ear; I push myself into a standing position and head over to my closet. My fingers run across all the fabrics that are laid out before finally choosing an outfit that will make me feel good.

I head over to my bathroom and turn on the shower; while I wait for the water to heat up, I slowly unwrap all of my bandages. My eyes stare back at my reflection, and I swallow harshly. I jerk myself away from the mirror before heading towards my shower. I close the first glass door and set a towel and a hair turbine on a shelf before taking walking underneath the water; I shut the second door and feel the warm water encase my body.

I look towards my feet and watch as the water slowly turns a bright red. The raw water swirls around the drain before falling into the black abyss. I close my eyes and lean my head back into the scalding hot water, exhaustion evident in my veins. My body slumps against the cold tile, goosebumps covering every inch of my skin; I continue my shower in a daze. Suds are sliding down my limbs before falling to the floor and circling the drain; my body is now clean, but I remain under the water, finding comfort in the water, and the steam is so thick that it is almost suffocating.

My hand grasps the knob and turn the water off; the heat is still residing on my boy as I make my way to the towel and hair turbine I have set out in advance. I put my hair up into the hair towel and wrap the towel tightly around my wet body; I walk entirely out of my shower and sit in front of my vanity. I reach under the mirror and feel around for a little light switch; my fingers finally found the switch and pushed it in.

The lights blink to life, I look into the mirror and see my damp hair and dewy skin staring back at me. I reach down to the first drawer on my right; it slides open, and I see my set of makeup brushes are laying there, waiting for me to use them. I pull out all the other brushes as well as different sets and place them in front of me. The door slowly closes, and I open the second drawer; my face makeup, I pull out my foundation, concealer, and contour products out of the drawer. I grab the foundation brush and pump some product onto the bristles.

The brush makes contact with my skin, and I slowly make circles, moving the product over every inch of skin. The movements are almost hypnotizing; the second drawer contains all of my eyeshadow palettes. I pick out my favorite Urban Decay palette and my other eye makeup, such as eyeliners, mascara, and eyebrow pencils. My face that was once bruised and bloodied now looks like almost nothing has ever happened to me. I stare at my reflection, and my fingertips trace the scars that I can see, anger courses through my veins before pushing out of my chair and heading towards my pile of clothes. The material glides along my body before resting comfortably; my eyes trace over my frame before I stomp over to my backpack. My fingers snatch at the bag, and I make my way down the stairs; my dad looks up at me as I reach the bottom step.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Concern still evident in his voice, I numbly nodded my head in agreement. "Do you want any breakfast first?" He points over his shoulder towards the kitchen, "No." I reply in Russian to him; he nods in understanding before chucking a breakfast bar at me. "I thought you might say that. You need to eat, I already asked Nik to make your food so here," he thrusts a paper bag and a water bottle at me. I put my head down in shame before securing the packet in my hand.

"Come on. Your new car is here. I'm driving you to school," He places a comforting hand on my shoulder and begins steering me to our garage. "I hope you like it." He whispers, it being a gorgeous Lamborgini. "I love it." My voice is barely making it past my lips as I stand in shock.

"Come on, baby." Dad opens the passenger door for me and helps guide me inside. I look all around the interior like a little child, absorbed with all the buttons in the car. I didn't even notice dad getting in until he began to chuckle at me.

The engine roars to life, and the sound brings me comfort, "Buckle up cupcake." I shake my head while smiling. We zoom out of the garage and onto the main road, everything seems to be flying by even time itself. All too soon, we pull into the school parking lot and park, "Do I have to go?" I whisper to my dad, his rough fingers grasp my chin, forcing him to look at him, "You don't have to, but if you don't do it now, when will you." I drop my head in defeat before reaching for the handle.

I make way for the school doors and shove them open; all eyes stop and stare at me. I freeze right in my tracks, my heart begins pounding even faster, and I look around helplessly. "I'm here." I glance over my shoulder and make eye contact over my shoulder with my dad, "Okay." I murmur, his arm guides me to my locker and stands guard as I grab the necessary books I need for my classes. I gently close my locker door and brace myself to face my friends, "I'm ready." My dad nods and gestures with his eyes to look behind me.

"Wha?" I look over and see Stiles and Scott staring at me with wide eyes; I duck my head to avoid their stares. I push past my dad and walk towards the chemistry classroom; I hear Scott and Stiles scramble behind me. All the people in the school go silent at the sight of my dad and me; I plop myself into my chair, and dad leans down to whisper into my ear, "If anyone gives you a hard time or if you need anything... Call me." the Russian falling naturally past his lips, and I nod in understanding.

I feel Harris' eyes on me before he makes the class start, "Alright. You have 45 minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned right now merely by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, it happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision ever to become a teacher, so let's get the disappointment over with, begin." With that, his thumb clicked on the stopwatch, and I flip over my packet and begin taking my test.

I write my name on the cover and begin to read over the questions in front of me. My attention focuses on a heartbeat that is getting faster and faster. I try my hardest to ignore it and to focus on the test that lay before me; my head snaps up when I hear metal scraping against the floor. I turn around to see Scott jumping up from his seat and rush towards the door.

"Mr. McCall!" Scott flies past me, and my eyes trail after him, "Mr. Stilinski!" Stiles runs up to me and grabs my arm, "Miss Romanov! Get back here!" I am dragged out of my chair and am forced to run behind Stiles.

Stiles pulls me to the boy's locker room and shoves both us inside, "Scott?" I look around, trying to see if there are any indications that he shifted. "Scotty?" My voice chimes aloud, my feet shuffle closer to the sound of running water. My body maneuvers around the wall that separates the locker room from the showers, and I see Scott shirtless and hanging onto the showerhead for dear life.

"Scott?" I whisper to him; his chest is heaving up and down. "Sara, I can't..." his voice gasps out as he struggles to catch his breath.

"Are you changing?" Stiles asks him, "No, no, I can't breathe." His breath is becoming much faster and more shallow. Stiles fumbles around with Scott's backpack until he finds an inhaler and tosses it to the panicking wolf. He brought the inhaler to his trembling lips and pressed down, causing the medicine to enter his system. His chest stops moving at a rapid pace before evening out.

"I was having an asthma attack?" I shake my head, dismissing his thought, "No, you had a panic attack, but thinking that you were having an asthma attack stopped the panic attack." Stiles explains to the young wolf, "Ironic, isn't it?" I comment while not paying attention.

"How did you know how to do that?" Scott asks us. "Cause we are smart." I tell him off-handedly, Stiles chimes in, "I used to get them after my mom died."

I raise my eyebrow at him when I realize that he is going to speak, "I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs like a hammer." I roll my eyes at his dramatics.

Stiles chimes in, "Yeah, that is called heartbreak. There are about two billion songs written about it." I nod in agreement and point at Stiles to emphasizing his position, "Please don't become the male version of Taylor Swift."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Scott whimpers at me, "Yeah, I am not dealing with this." I snap before storming out of the locker room. I make my way back to the classroom and plop my ass into my chair and begin continuing my exam. I roughly shove my chair away from the desk and hand Harris my test, flippantly. He glares at me as he snatches it out of my hand, I tighten my grip around my bag before exiting the classroom.

I unlock my phone and press my dad's contact, "_Hey, Sara. What's wrong?" _I feel the tension in my body melt away at the sound of my dad's voice and the fact that Russian is comforting to me. "_Can you come to pick me up? I don't want to be here anymore." _There is a pause, "_Be there in five minutes."_ The line goes dead, and I shut my phone off before heading to my locker. I place all of my books into the metal shelves and fling the locker door closed, my phone dings, and head out of the school.

I walk down the stairs and plop down on the curb, the wind blowing my hair over my shoulders. I am off in my little world when a car pulls up in front of me. I rise from my sitting position and peer through the window. "Hello, Sara." I use my right hand to push my sunglasses up on top of my head. "Can I help you with something?" my tone as hard as steel. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, you know, after the incident that happened at school." I nod my head up and down in mock understanding.

"How thoughtful." My tone is mocking the person in the car, "Next time, don't." The man in the driver's seat smirks at me lightly before it falls into a dead look. "Get out of here, Argent. No one wants you here." I tell the hunter, "And take your annoying daughter with you."

His face turns deadly, "Leave my daughter out of this." His voice growls at me, I smirk at the reaction I drew from him. "Keep her away from me, and we won't have a problem, Argent." I pull my sunglasses off of my head and place them over my eyes, a tantalizing smirk making its way across my face. I hear the engine of my dad's car down the road, and I listen to it roar as it pulls into the parking lot and cuts off Argents car.

My dad hops out of the driver seat, and a furious look is painted on his face, "Is there a problem here?" His booming voice is causing the weaker male to jump slightly. The Russian accent more pronounced in my father's speech as he stares down the hunter. I hear the heartbeat of Chris Argent begin to rise, "No." the curt reply barely making its way past his lips.

"Good. I would hate to have a problem on our hands, Argent." With that, my dad places his hand on my shoulder and guides me to the car. He opens the door for me, and I hop in while I watch my dad stare down the opposing man before walking around the hood of the car and climbing into the driver seat.

The engine roars as dad's foot slam heavily down on the gas pedal. "_What did he say to you, Sara?" "He wanted to know how I was doing after the school incident." _ The Russian falling from our lips and filling the car. "_Did you give him anything?" _I look at my dad with a blank expression and keep eye contact, "_No. I'm not dumb." _Dad gives me an apologetic look, and I roll my eyes at him.

We pull into the driveway, and I walk into the house and wave at my brother. "Hey, sis. Ditch school?" He smirks at me while cleaning one of his guns on the couch. I plop my ass next to him, "Dumbest thing of my life. Honestly." I slump in the back cushion of the couch and watch his hands move with the ground.

"Let me guess. Walk-in, and everyone stares at you. Something happens with the teen wolf, and it annoys you to the point where you leave school." I place my finger on the side of my nose and nod, signaling that he was spot on with his guess. He chuckles at me before reaching beside him, "Here, make yourself useful." He drops a gun in my lap and returns his attention to the one in his hand.

I sigh, and my fingers run over the cold metal, I hoist myself in a sitting position. My elbows are on my knees as I begin unloading the chamber and taking apart the gun. I place all the parts in front of me and rip the rag from Nik's hand and start polishing the metal. I focus on my hands and let the comforting rush over me as I do something that helps relax my body.

"We might have a problem." My dad's voice snaps me out of focus, and I watch him place himself in front of us and takes off his sunglasses. "We are going to have to track the Argents." I groan loudly, "Dad! Seriously I have so many better things I can be doing than tracking those dumb asses." Nik agrees with me, "She's right, dad. We are already hunting the alpha. Adding the hunters on top of it is just going to be a pain in the ass."

My dad flashes his eyes at us, and we know that means he means business, "Kate Argent is here. We are on guard 24/7. Take every weapon you can with you and be ready to kill." With that, he gets up and walks into his office. I groan in disappointment before trailing after my father.

I walk into his office and see his looming over a set of papers on the hardwood surface. "A war is coming. We must prepare, Sara." I lean against his shoulder heavily and wrap my arms around my shoulder, "We will be. I will track the girl while you and Nik take care of the rest of the family." I can see my father's mind working as he mulls over my plan, his head slowly begins to nod up and down in agreement.

"I'm going to start dinner." I let go of dad and head into the kitchen, I walk towards the fridge and begin pulling out ingredients and placing them on the counter. I walk into the pantry and pull of flour and some spices, I set everything out on the table and begin cooking meat in a pot and making pasta. I have been in the kitchen for a good 4 hours and just about ready to put everything together.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Nik saunters into the kitchen and heads directly for the pot that contains the tomato sauce that is soon going to hold the ravioli. "Well, ravioli with garlic toast and salad." I continue stirring the lettuce together as I try and get dressing off all of the leaves. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nik move towards the pot "Hey! Get out of there!"

Nik flinches when I smack him with a wooden spoon, "Hey, that isn't nice." He tastes the sauce and hums in approval. I roll my eyes at his expression, "You know what also isn't nice, eating the food before it is complete. I had been standing over this pot all afternoon, at least have the decency to wait until I place it on the table."

He drops his head in understanding before slowly walking out of the kitchen with his head hung low. "Sorry, sissy." I chuckle softly at his actions before going back to the meal. After about 20 minutes, "Food is ready!" I yell at my brother and father.

I hear two sets of footsteps making their way into the kitchen nook. I place the bowls and pots strategically around the already set dinner table before getting us all drinks. "Smells good, sweetie." My dad says while grabbing large helpings of ravioli and salad. "Mhmm." Nik hums in agreement; his mouth shoved full of food already.

"Thanks," I say while plopping myself slowly into the bench and placing our drinks on the table, my dad grabs his glass of scotch, Nik grabs his beer, and I grab my whiskey. I serve myself my food before sitting down and begin shoveling food into my mouth.

There is silence at the table, broken only by the sound of our cutlery, making contact with the plates. "It is a full moon tonight." Nik states and my dad shifts his eyes to me as I take a sip of my whiskey. The alcohol is burning my throat as it makes its way done, "I know." I state while keeping my eyes on my food.

"Where is the new pup?" Dad asks while still chewing his food, "First off, don't talk with your fucking mouth full. It is nasty. Second of all, no idea. I left school, remember." I use my fork to point at both the males to get my point across.

My father's fork clammers to his plate, "What do you mean you don't know?" his voice hard and rising at every word. I calmly set my utensils down before turning my attention to the man to my right. "I mean that I don't keep track of him every five fucking seconds. Plus, Stiles told me that he had a plan." My eyes stare directly into my father's as Nik stops eating to watch out interaction.

"Alright. We have to be careful. By the way, why did you send Derek to come and get us after you were facing the alpha at the school ?" My dad raises his eyebrow at me, and I sigh in response. "I had to get him out of there. What I didn't anticipate on, was Scott and Stiles blaming Derek for all the murders."

Nik snorts at my explanation, "Are you sure it isn't because you have feelings for him?" the teasing in his voice very obvious. I roll my eyes at him before continuing to eat my salad I have on my plate.

"Excuse me." I wince on the inside as I hear the anger rising in my dad's voice, "You have a crush on Derek Hale?" I shut my eyes for a moment, "I wouldn't go that far. I mean, there is something there, but you know that I rule with my head and not my heart. Why do you think that nothing has happened yet?" I jab back in response.

"Sara." Warning lacing his tone as he glares at me, "Drop it, dad." I murmur as I take a big gulp of my whiskey.

I finish my meal before pushing myself away from the table, "You guys do the dishes." I mutter as I place my plate in the sink and walk into my room. I shut the door behind as I throw myself onto my bed in the shape of a ball. I hear my phone beginning to ring; I moan as I crawl over to the bedside table to stop the annoying sound.

"Hello." My voice monotone as I place the device to my ear. "Sara! Scott escaped!" my body jolts into a sitting position, I look around frantically, "What the hell do you mean he escaped, Stiles?!" My hand shoves my hair back as I seem to listen to the phone intently.

"I had to handcuff him to the radiator; he changed and was able to break through the cuffs and escape out the window." Stiles yells into the phone in a flurry, "I thought you planned on chaining him down, what happened to that plan?"

"Well, things don't go according to plan, Sara." Stiles snaps at me, I grit my jaw in irritation, "Yeah." I slam my thumb down on the end call icon. I jump up from the bed and grab my coat, I stomp my feet against the floor and make my way into the garage and jump into my new car. I barely shut my door behind me before I slam my foot on the gas pedal, I shoot out of my driveway like a rocket, and I jerk the wheel onto the main road.

I roll down the window and listen to sounds that pass me, I followed the young wolf's scent, and it leads me to the school. My car comes to a screeching halt, and my boots make contact with the asphalt. I walk around the hood of the car and open the passenger side door, reach into the glove box and pull out a gun. I slam the door shut and cock the gun while keeping my eyes on the surrounding woods.

I spin around when I feel something creeping up behind me, I raise my gun, and a warm hand grasps the cold metal and pauses it in its track. "Shh." A finger places itself gently against my lips.

"What are you doing here?" my voice barely audible. Derek smirks at me before his eyes snap over to the woods, his hands wrap around my waist and pulls me into his warm, hard chest. "Stay behind me." I roll my eyes in annoyance. My attention moves over to a familiar-looking car, I enhance my hearing and can make out Jackson and Allison were sitting in the vehicle.

"Get them out of here. I will take of Scott." I nod my head at Derek's plan; I begin strutting over to the car while feeling Derek's eyes on my ass. I smirk as I put a little extra swing in my hips, my feet taking long strides as I make my way into a dark section of the parking lot.

I watch the interaction for a moment; there are two flashes out of the corner of my eye. A set of bright amber-colored eyes and a set of brilliant blue are very pronounced in the dark. I can hear little growling as I make find the two wolves growling at each other. I roll my eyes at them, trying to intimidate each other. Scott's attention turns to the humans sitting in the car, and I jump into action, I raise my gun, and my right eyelid slid shut. I listen to my heartbeat, and between each beat, my finger squeezes the trigger, and there is a loud bang.

The humans panic and start the car before driving off very fast, and I smirk as they pass by me without even seeing my figure in their fear. Derek and Scott are gone when I turn my attention back to where they were crouching. I look around for a couple of minutes before firing one more warning shot and taking off into the night.

I pull away in my car and make it home, I pull my car in the garage and turn off the transmission. I lean my head back against the headrest and just thinking over the recent events, tiredness washes over, and I drag myself from my car and into my room. I close my door and stiffen immediately.

"Hello, Derek."


	10. Wolfsbane

"Is there a particular reason as to why you are sitting in my room? In the complete dark?" I quirk my eyebrow at the werewolf.

A smirk makes his way across his face, and I quirk my eyebrow at him, "I saw what you did at the school." He left it at that, I pursue my lips at him and make it look like I am trying to figure out what he is talking about that I did.

"What? Fire at Jackson's car?" The wolf nods at me, and I roll my eyes, "It's not that much of a secret."

"It's dangerous. Those kids are going to tell their parents about what happened."

I sigh in great annoyance and take off my jacket and drape it over my chair, "So what?"

"So it won't take long for the Argent's to figure out that it was you!" He yells at me, I plop my ass on the edge of my bed and untie my boots and slid them off.

Once they are off, I look through my eyelashes, "Good."

Derek throws his hands up in the air in agitation, "Do you want to start a war?"

"Yes." I stand up from my bed and walk closer to the wolf. My head is barely coming up to his shoulders, "That, Derek, is what I want. Exactly."

His green eyes are intently staring into my eyes; I can feel his breath brush against my lips. His left-hand grasp my waist and his right-hand slide to the back of my neck. "You will get yourself killed." His lips are lightly making contact with mine.

"I didn't realize you cared so much about me." The teasing words are sliding past my lips before I can stop them.

"I care about you more than you can ever know."

"Why?" The words barely a whisper, "Why do you care so much about me?"

He lightly presses his lips against mine, "Because you're different than everyone else." Before I can respond, his lips smash against mine. His scruff is making contact with my lips, sending shivers up and down my spine. My hands gently grasp the sides of his face; I scrape my nails lightly against his beard, causing him to groan into my mouth.

When we finally pull away, we are out of breath, but we don't want to let go of each other. "I have to go," Derek pecks my lips. "I need a favor, though."

"And what is that?" I murmur against his lips. I feel something cold press into the palm of my hand.

I pull away long enough to see his car keys lying in the palm of my hand; I send him a confused look.

"I need you to drive my car as I track the Alpha." I press my lips against him for the last time.

"Okay." The pressure increases, but disappearing altogether, I open my eyes and see myself standing alone in the middle of my room.

I fling myself onto my bed and stare at the ceiling as a smile makes its way across my face.

* * *

I grab my phone as notification sounds. I look at the screen and see that Derek sent me a message.

_"Now." _ I shove my phone in my pants pocket and grab his keys off of my desk.

I stride toward the car and slide into the driver's seat, "This is going to be fun."

The engine turns over, and I feel the car shake underneath me, my fingers curl around the wheel. I pull away from the curb and head towards Scott's house, he and Stiles come sprinting out of the house and jump into the car.

The tires squeal as my foot slams on the gas, we shoot down the road, and I begin twisting and turning through the streets. I see another car making its way closer to the vehicle. I glance in the rearview mirror and roll my eyes as I stomp my foot on the gas pedal. The boys fall back in their seats and grasp the handles for something to grip.

"Why are you driving Derek's car?" Stiles squeaks out as I jerk the car hard to the right to avoid hitting another vehicle.

I look back at the car, "Well, Stiles. Out of all three of us, which one has expensive fast cars?"

I see Stiles mocking me while repeating the words silently to himself, "You do know that I can see you right, dumbass?' His face goes instantly pale, and he stops all types of movement.

"Faster?" I ask both the boys; they crane their heads to look out the back window to stare at the car that is tailing us.

"Much faster," Stiles yelps to me, and I groan in annoyance. Scott looks back before announcing, "It's Kate."

Rolling my eyes, "Of fucking course it is." She is still riding my ass, and I am beginning to become even more pissed.

"Sara, I don't think you are grasping the concept of the car chase here." The lanky human retorts.

"If I go any faster, I'll kill us," I tell them as I maneuver the black charger in and out of columns.

Stiles gives me an exasperated look, "Well, if you don't go faster, they're going to kill us!"

My lips pull over my teeth as I snarl, "Let them try." I reach my hand down by the middle counsel and grab my gun; I lay it in my lap while continuing to drive the car.

"They're gone," Scott announces I look back to see that the vehicle has disappeared. I see Stiles fumble with the radio before it crackles to life.

"_All units, the suspect is on foot heading into the ironworks." _ I sharply turn the car, our bodies leaning to the left due to the force of the vehicle.

I take the safety off my gun and begin heading to where the police say that Derek is heading. "I see him," Scott says I look over and see the silhouette of Derek is running.

"I got him." My foot slams down on the brake; the sound and smell of rubber burning are permeating in the air. Flashes are surrounding the car as Argent begins firing arrows at both the vehicle and Derek.

Stiles clammers over the seat and swings the door open, "Get in!" He bellows to the wolf.

Derek makes a break for the car while I take the safety of my firearm and shoot with not much precision at Argent. After all, I don't want to kill him just yet. Derek ducks his head as he makes his way to the door, and I stop firing and take my foot off the brake. The car screeches forward, and we are driving down an alley before Derek even has time to close the door.

"What part of laying low do you not understand?!" Scott screeches at the older wolf.

Derek slams his hand into the dashboard while exclaiming, "Damnit, I had him!"

"Who, the Alpha?"

"Yes, he was right in front of me, and the friggin police show up."

Stiles instantly tries to defend his dad, "Woah, hey; they're just doing their jobs." I snort before shifting into another gear and continue driving. Derek gives him a pissed off look, which causes the human boy to cower back; I smack Derek lightly on the arm as a sign for him to cut it out.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek looks back angrily as Scott.

I grimace slightly, "Probably wasn't your best move, Scottie boy." I chime.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott groans, "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it."

"One of many," I mumble and earn a glare from him, and Stiles glares at him, "Don't give me that look, he is a dumbass, and so are you." Stiles gives me a look irritation and insult, "You go along with no questions asked, idiot." Stiles nods in confirmation before bowing his head at Scott.

"How did you even find the Alpha?" I question Derek, he opens his mouth but turns around and looks at the two teenagers who are eagerly listening in the back and scoffs at them.

"Can you try and trust them for like half a second," he rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head, "please?" I plead with him.

"Yeah, all of us," Stiles shoves his head between the two front seats but cowers away when Derek gives him a dark look, "or just Sara, I will be back here."

Derek sighs, "Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring out something, she found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asks incredulously from where he is sitting.

"Well, he is a dick. It wouldn't surprise me." All the males look at me, "What? It's true."

"Why him?"

"I don't know yet."

I sneak a glance at him to see his that his jaw is clenched tight, "What's the second?"

Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper that is folded, "Some kind of symbol." He unfolds the paper and shows us.

Scott groans, and I recognize the symbol almost instantly. "What, you know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott begins saying but stops himself before completing it.

I snarl lightly, "Allison's necklace." My foot presses harder on the gas, and we shoot down the street.

After about 10 minutes, I drop both of the boys off at their houses before pulling up to mine. I move to make my way out of the car when a hand grasps my small one.

"Wait." I stop all my movements before looking over at Derek.

A minute passes by, "What?" I ask all he does is stare at me. I raise my eyebrow in questioning motion. He lurches forward, and his lips make contact with mine.

I pull away after a moment, "What was that for?" My breathing is a little uneven.

"Think of it as a thank you." A smile makes its way across my lips before I chuckle silently, "You're welcome."

I hop out of my car and head into my house only to look back, I see Derek staring at me with a smirk on his face, and I shake my head before closing my front door. The headlights flash over my face before they disappear entirely.

"You want to tell me where you went?" A whirl around to see my father leaning against the door frame to the kitchen with only one light on behind him.

I point over my shoulder, "Derek and the boys needed my help."

"Hmm," the sound sending a shiver down my spine, "And why exactly did it take you five minutes to get out of his car?"

I place my palm against the back of my neck, "We were talking about me helping him."

He humpf's and I slowly make my way towards the stairs, "You know," I stop as I am at the bottom of the flight, "I have a very different version of talking. One that doesn't involve his tongue down your throat."

"It was just a kiss, dad," I whisper to him.

"I know. You should know this; you are my little girl, and I will kill anyone who attempts to harm you." I can feel his footsteps closer to me.

He places a kiss to the side of my forehead, "I love you, Sara." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his comforting embrace.

"I love you too, daddy."

* * *

I walk into school with my head in a fog; I barely got any sleep due to me trying to research regarding hunters and alphas.

"Sara!" I yawn as Stiles sprints over to me, "you're a girl." I give him a dead look as I turn around and head to my locker.

I open my locker door only to have it slam closed, I growl lowly and face the spastic boy. "What the hell is your problem, asshole?"

"What's your problem?" Stiles interrogates me.

"Nothing. I didn't get any sleep last night, and I don't want to deal with your teenage boy problems."

Stiles rolls his eyes at me, "How do we get Allison's necklace off of her?"

I mull over it in my head, "If it were me, I would walk right up to the bitch and rip it from her neck and then walk away."

"Yeah... we can't do that," Scott tells me as he walks up to both of us.

"Well, then, I got nothing." I grab my books out of my locker and turn away from the boys and head into my class.

Walking into lunch, I fling myself into one of the hard plastic chairs and begin pulling out food from my bag and placing it in front of me. I take a significant bite out of my apple and open up a book that I plan on finishing this week.

"Did you get the necklace?" I ask the young boy before he even has the chance to sit down.

"Not exactly." The boy sits across from me while Stiles occupies the spot to my right. I peak up from the book and look at him before taking another chunk out of my apple.

"And why not?" I turn the page as I question the boy. "It is a simple task."

"What happened?" Stiles quizzes him.

"She told me not to talk to her at all."

I snort into my hand as I turn a page in my book, "That's funny, got any more jokes?"

"She was serious; why can't you help me with my relationship problems?"

I don't spare him a glance, "If it were up to me, she and her entire family would have been dead the second they stepped into this town." I grab my bag, shut my book, and shove myself away from the table.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that she doesn't like the Argent family." Stiles pipes up.

I walk by Jackson, and he tries to bump my shoulder, I stop as my shoulder makes contact with his. I look him dead in the eye as he gives me a cocky smirk.

"I know what you are." His voice is very smug as he tries to use his height to his advantage.

"Then you know not to mess with me," I slam my shoulder harder into his and make him stumble on his feet. I don't even spare a look back; I can feel his eyes on my back.

The bell rings, and I head to the next class of my day, _"Meet me at my house after school." _my phone chimes as the message lights up my phone. I place the device back on my desk and continue reading my book.

"Miss Romanov, seeing as you are so interested in reading; why don't you read the next four sections from the textbook." My teacher tries to chastise me.

"No, I'm good." My eyes still scanning over the words that are on the page in front of me.

"I beg your pardon," the teacher begins taking strides closer to my desk in a threatening matter, "Please read the sections from the textbook." Her tone is now very commanding.

I place my book on my desk, making sure not to lose my page, "No." I announce in a very dark tone.

"Leave my class if you think you can talk to me that way." I grab all my shit and make my way to the front of the class; every student is watching me as I stalk towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Outrage clearly in her voice.

I give her a bored look and grab the door handle, "Leaving." The door swings open, and I slam it shut behind me as I make my way out of the doorway.

I head to my car and climb in, I peel off and head towards my house. "You're home early," my dad declares.

"Yep." My book bag falls to the ground with a heavy thump; I slump on the couch next to dad.

My fingers fiddle with the material of my shirt as my dad shuts his book and stares at me, "Who did you piss off today?"

"Teacher." I wrap a string around my finger and then unwrap it over and over.

"Are you going to be expelled or suspended?"

I nonchalantly shrug, "Probably not. I don't think anyone in that school has the balls to expel or suspend me."

My dad stares at me long and hard before replying, "Okay." He goes back to reading, and I return to fiddling with my shirt.

My phone buzzes from where I left it on the counter, I look at it before returning to doing nothing.

"Are you going to get that?" My dad's eyebrow quirks at me.

I raise my arm in the air but keep my hand limp, "It's so far," a slight whine making it's way past my lips.

He chuckles before the phone flies at me and smacks me in the middle of the forehead, "Ow," I raise my middle finger to my dad while the other rubs my now throbbing head. "Dick," I call him before grabbing my phone.

_"Derek is in my room; I don't know what to do." _

_"Sara." _

_"Answer me." _

_SARA!" _

_"HELP ME!" _

I press the call button and hold my phone to my ear; I start swinging my feet around like a child. "Hello, Stiles. What exactly do you want me to do about Derek being in your room?" I interview the human boy.

"Can you come over? He won't kill me in your presence," my eyeballs roll back into my skull as I listen to Stiles' reasoning, "Plus, I think my dad is here."

"So what? If he kills you, saves me a lot of headaches you cause me."

A squeak sounds from over the phone, "That's so rude. Just get over here, or I will call you relentlessly."

"UGH! Fine." I stand from my couch and flip my father off as he chuckles at the conversation that is taking place. "You owe ME, Stilinski." Angrily, my thumb hits the red button on the screen, and I storm over to my car keys.

"Have fun," a sing-song voice comes from my father, I grab an apple from the kitchen and chuck it right at the back of his head.

"FUCK!" his hands grab the back of his head, "SARA!"

I giggle as I open the door, "I told you not to be a dick." His head flies into the air, and I see his favorite finger saluting.

The door slams behind me as I exit my house and head towards my vehicle, I blast my music through the speakers as I haphazardly pull out of the driveway and race to Stiles house in record time.

I pull over on the side of the road outside his house and climb out of my car; I see the Sheriff's Police cruiser parked in the driveway. "Aw shit," I mutter to myself.

Heading to the house, I hear some voices are coming from upstairs, and I quickly but quietly walk up to them.

"I'm very proud of you." Papa Stilinski's voice resonates with me as he speaks to his son about making the first line on the lacrosse team.

"Oh, me too again, I'm..." Stiles is cut off by his dad, pulling him into a hug.

"Well, that is a touching moment." My disinterested voice rings in the air, causing both the men to jump in fear.

"Goddamnit! Sara, how did you get in here?!" The sheriff is clutching his chest as I can hear his heart thumping quicker than average thanks to my super hearing.

My thumb points over my shoulder to the front of their house, "Front door is open." I walk around Papa S and stand next to Stiles, "Speaking of which, you really shouldn't leave your doors unlocked. Who knows who will enter your house."

"Well, not many people would break into the Sheriff's house, especially with the Police cruise sitting right out front. Normally, that's a red flag for MOST people." Stiles' dad emphasizes to me

My shoulders move on their own accord, "Oh well. Good seeing you." I shove Stiles out of the doorway to his room and walk-in, leaving the door cracked behind me.

Derek is standing behind the door with wide eyes; my face drops into one of utter disbelief before plopping my ass on Stiles' bed. Stiles stumbles backward through his door, and Derek moves with lightning speed.

Stiles' back slams against the back of the door as Derek shoves him against it, "If you say one word..."

"Oh, what you mean like, 'Hey dad, Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun'?" Derek stops pointing at him while thinking over what the lanky boy just said. "Yeah, I'm harboring your fugitive ass, my house my rules, buddy." Stiles smacks Derek's shoulder to make a point.

Derek looks over his shoulder, making eye contact with me before turning around and facing the smaller male. His head beginnings nodding up and down in an impressed sort of way. His eyes travel to the hand that is holding a large portion of Stiles' jacket; Derek releases his grip and straightens out Stiles's shirt. Stiles smiles a little before doing the same to Derek's leather jackets.

Stiles moves around the fabulous physique that is Derek, only to jerk away. "Oh my god." Stiles yelps as Derek makes an aggressive move towards the teenage boy.

"Seriously," I scoff as Derek looks quite pleased with himself.

Stiles throws himself onto his desk chair and begins swiveling back and forth.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek interrogates us.

I shake my head at him as Stiles verbally answers, "No, but there is something that we can try."

Derek moves his head in a 'what' motions, "The night that we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet them there."

"So?" Derek turns to me, trying to figure out what Stiles is trying to get at.

"So it wasn't Scott," I reply, "remember you broke his phone." I remind the wolf.

"Can you find who sent it?" Stiles denies Derek's question.

"No, not me. But I think I know someone who can," I instant know who Stiles is referencing.

I lay down on Stiles bed and pull out my phone and begin playing a mind-numbing game. Derek sits down on a chair that is next to the bed, and I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my face.

"Can I help you?" My eyes never straying away from the phone.

Derek moves closer, "Why don't you try and find the text message?"

"I don't waste my time with such minuscule things." I snark at him while mirth dances in my eyes. "Where exactly have you been hiding, by the way?" I interrogate him.

He looks to the ground sheepishly before peeking at me, "I have been sleeping in your property lines."

"Why?"

"Because the Argents don't wander too close to your property. They don't want to get into a battle with you or your family."

"At least they have some brains." A smug smile spreads across my face; Derek and I so immerse with our conversation that we don't notice Stiles leave the room until he walks back in with Danny in tow.

"H-Hey, Sara." My voice pauses, and I look towards the new teenage boy.

"Hi, Danny." I see Danny shift uncomfortably due to both Derek's and I's presence.

I turn towards Derek as we continue with our conversation, "So why are the Argent's so afraid of your family?" Derek inquires as we ignore the two teenage boys.

"You know they have a code, right?" Derek nods in acknowledgment, "Well, my family has its code: Hunt the hunters. Of course, it is just one of the codes that we live by intently. My ancestors have killed multiple Argents in previous years in retaliation of them killing our kind."

Derek is sitting there, taking in the information that I have revealed, "That can get you killed." He tries to reason with me.

"Good," I stare deep in the eyes, "It is no fun living safely."

"Who is that guy?" Danny asks Stiles, stealing glances at Derek at any chance he can get.

"My cousin... Miguel." Derek looks like he is going to murder Stiles while I stifle my giggles behind my hand.

"Why is he here?" the lacrosse player asks, Stiles' vague answer, "Uh, he is Sara's boyfriend."

It is my turn to glare, and it causes Derek to chuckle to himself silently, I whip my head towards him and stare him down.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah, he gets terrible nose bleeds."

"Hey Miguel," We break eye contact and pivot towards the two boys, "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek sighs and snaps the book shut, that he genuinely isn't reading, that he has in his lap before tossing it beside me. He walks over to Stiles' drawers and begins ruffling through the shirts, he reaches behind him and rips his bloody shirt over his head before letting it fall to the floor. My eyes start scanning over his muscular form, not missing a single detail, but lingering on the triskelion tattoo that is permanently between his shoulder blades.

"Not bad," I mutter to him, and he sends me a little smirk, clearly noticing my eyes on his body, not that I am hiding it.

"Sara, stop staring at him," snaps Stiles as he looks at me, I raise my hands in submission before turning my attention back to Derek.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek turns around to face the boy while holding a shirt that is too small in his hand.

"Yeah."

"This..." Derek tugs at the shirt for emphasizing, "no fit."

Stiles gives the wolf an exasperated look before telling him, "Then try something else on." I watch as Derek's back muscles ripple as his arms rip the shirt over his head.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good," Stiles comments as Derek pulls on a blue and orange striped shirt that is not his color and way too small.

Danny is staring at Derek while Stiles asks his opinion on the shirt, "It's not really his color."

A bright smile covers my face as I turn to Danny, I wink at him before telling Derek, "You heard him, that's not your color. Take it off."

"You're horrible people," Danny whispers to Stiles and me.

"I know it keeps us awake at night, anyway about that text," Stilinski tells the boy.

Derek whirls around in anger, "Stiles," he raises a shirt in his fist, "none of these fit!"

Danny turns back to the computer and rambles off the information he needs while Stiles throws his hands into the air triumphantly. I hear keys typing in the background, and I rise from my position to help rummage through the articles of clothing with Derek. I hand him one that is big on Stiles, and he nods in thanks; as I go to speak, my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

I reach back and read the message that appears on my screen, _"Dad and I think we know who the Alpha is." _

_"Who is it?" _

_"Come home, and we can tell you all of our theories." _

I didn't even have a chance to respond to my brother before Derek rushes into the hall, walking right up to me.

"We have to go." Derek grabs my arm and begins to pull me towards the stairs.

I snatch my arm out of his grasp, "What the hell is going on?" My feet are coming to a halt at the top of the stairs.

Derek also stops moving and turns to look at me, "We figured out who sent the message."

I raise my eyebrow at him, a signal to continue, "It says that it was Melissa McCall."

I snort, "Melissa McCall," Derek solemnly nods his head, "Yeah, right, that woman doesn't even know how to work her phone properly."

"Look, the tracker traced it back to her account name."

"Okay," I say with a sarcastic tone in my voice, "I'll believe it when I see it."

I strut away from the wolf and head down the stairs, grabbing Stiles' keys and unlocking the Jeep, I climb my way inside and flop into the backseat.

"Comfortable?" Derek questions when he sees my form stretching out across the entire backseat.

"Completely."

I close my eyes and start drifting off as the Jeep begins to vibrate beneath me, and the sound of the engine fills my head. The vibrations start lulling me into sleep as the car jerks into motion and travel down the road. The sound of talking wakes me from my little nap as I stretch like a cat in the seat and slowly move into a sitting position.

"By the way, one more thing," Derek tells Stiles.

Stiles smiles at me as I give him a little grin, "Yeah?" Stiles turns away from me to provide Derek with his full attention only for Derek to grab the back of his head and slam Stiles' forehead into the steering wheel.

Laughter bursts from my lips as Stiles screeches, "Oh, god, what the hell was..." Stiles holds his head in pain while trying to look at his assailant.

"You know what that was for, now go." Derek points to the building for emphasis, but when Stiles doesn't move, Derek points again and shouts, "GO!"

Stiles half falls out of the car, and I wiggle my way into the driver's seat with only kicking Derek once in the head. He gives me a dark look once I get situated in the chair, and I give him an innocent smile before pulling out my phone.

"Hello, Stiles." my hand is holding the phone out into the middle of the air with it on speakerphone.

"_I can't find her." _Stiles' voice resonates over the phone, and I furrow my brows as I look toward a confused Derek.

"Ask for Jennifer. She has been looking after my uncle." Derek orders the lanky kid.

I hear a sigh over the phone, _"Yeah, well, he isn't here either." _My whole body stiffens I look at Derek before reaching under Stiles' driver's seat, and I fumble with the wires before pulling out a gun and loading the clip.

"Stiles get out of there now! It's him! He is the alpha!" Derek yells in a panic tone; I fumble with the door handle before forcing it open and jumping onto the cement.

I sprint towards the front doors of the hospital, and I can hear the heavy footfalls of Derek behind me. My body slams into the glass doors and stumbles onto the laminate floor.

"You must be Sara." I hear my name coming from a voice that I have never heard before.

I look at the man leaning against a door jam, "Who the fuck are you?" My demand being in a deathly cold.

"Visiting hours are over." A woman sneers at me. I pull my lip back in a mock snarl before glaring into her eyes. A black-clad elbow appears and smashes it into her face causing her to fall in a heap on the floor.

My eyes trail over her body and watch as the blood slowly pools out of her head, "Well, that wasn't very nice. She was my nurse." Peter claims while not even showing an ounce of emotion.

"She was a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek spits out at him, "get out of the way." Stiles drops to the floor at Derek's warning.

"Oh shit." Stiles wiggles his body across the floor, and I crouch over him, giving him cover to be able to move to safety.

"Stiles, I need you to get to your car and drive away from here," I tell him as the sounds of fighting resonating in the air. "Go to the game, stay near a lot of people, and warn Scott."

Stiles' face looks at me with terror and concern, "What? Sara, no! I can't leave you!"

"Yes, you can," I push Stiles towards the front door as I hear the two wolves fighting, "I can handle this."

Stiles makes his way into his car, and my attention turns to the alpha, "You have been a pain in my ass, I hope you know that."

Peter shows his canine teeth at me as I stride towards him, "What are you going to do about it?" His voice takes on a deep growl undertone.

In retaliation, I raise my gun and pull the trigger.

The sound of my gun firing rings loudly.


	11. Co-Captain

I softly groan as I reach around and grab the back of my head, blood matting in my hair and slowly trailing down my back. I pull my fingers away and stare at the blood for a moment. My memories are flashing in front of my eyes like a movie.

I fire my gun, and Peter dodges the bullet and picks me up by my neck, hoisting me high in the air. I grab a knife, slicing diagonally across his face; he roars in pain before throwing me across the room; my body hits the hospital floor, and I slide across it on my back. I lay on the ground, trying to catch my breath; Peter climbs over me and changes his eyes to vibrant red before he grabs my head with both hands and continuously slams the back of my skull into the floor. The last thing I see is Derek standing over me - worry evident on his face - before everything goes back.

My arms push me into a sitting position, and it causes me to close my eyes for a moment because everything begins spinning. Once the feeling goes away, I look around, and I see my knife and gun laying on the other side of the room. To my left is a pool of blood from me or the nurse, I am not entirely sure. Shakily standing, I stumble towards my weapons, having to hold onto the wall railing; the throbbing in my head is causing me to become nauseous. I slowly reach over and grab the discarded weapons before very carefully righting myself.

I slump against the wall before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone. The bright screen burns my eyes, and I blink hard, trying to see one set of letters instead of double. My fingers push the buttons on the phone app, and the ringing makes me wince, "Hey, Sara." Nik's voice sounds over the call, I close my eyes and try to focus.

"Sara, where are you?" I can hear Nik moving around the house and slamming a door shut before the sound of a car engine starts.

"The hospital," My voice is tight and quiet, tires begin squealing over the line.

"Don't move. I'll be there in a minute."

The call hangs up, "Not a problem." I slide down the wall before plopping my ass on the cold floor. I close my eyes for a moment, and I feel a set of hands grabbing my shoulders.

"Hey," Nik is crouching in front of me, "let me see your head."

I lean my head forward and place my forehead against his shoulder. I can feel his fingers trying to be as gentle as possible, but it still causes me to feel a searing pain. "Jesus, Sara, this is going to take some time to heal. Your skull is in terrible shape back here."

"Will you carry me?" My voice is tiny as I don't move my head from his shoulder.

I feel Nik slowly shift my body before his arms are under the bend of my knees, "Upsy Daisy."

Nik walks out to the car, and my body shivers as a cold wind blows over my body, Nik leans me against the car as he opens the passenger side door and places me on the stiff leather. The vehicle shakes lightly as Nik slams my door closed before walking around the hood; he slides into the driver's side. As Nik starts the car, he turns on my seat warmer as well as turning the heating system up.

"You'll be okay within two hours, I promise," Nik whispers to me, my body sways slightly with the motions that the car makes. I close my eyes and let the feel of the car lull me to sleep.

I vaguely remember my brother gently pulling me from the car and walking towards the house. I feel my body being laid out on the kitchen table and him rolling me onto my stomach; I jump lightly when a warm washcloth wipes at the back of my head.

"Fuck," Nik whispers, his footsteps retreat from my form, and I can hear the sound of metal clanging around. "Sara, there is a claw stuck. I am going to have to dig it out."

I groan in pain and unable to move my head other than a slight nod, "Be quick, please."

"I promise." I feel the pair of tweezers digging into my skin, my teeth grinding together to try and cope with the pain. I feel something beginning to pull, and my mouth drops open in a silent scream.

"Hold on," Nik places his hand between my shoulder blades to hold me down, "It's almost out. One more pull and it is over."

Whimpers are passing my lips, and I have cut my mouth open due to digging my teeth into my bottom lip. "Nicky," I whisper to my brother.

"I got it!" An immense amount of pressure is finally gone, and I sigh out in relief. "You're okay now."

A long groan passes, "That fucking hurt." I thump my forehead on the wood table and try to control my breathing.

"Come on. I'll help you wash the blood out." Nik grasps my body and hoists me into his arms before walking in the direction of my bedroom.

Nik sets me on the counter and begins opening the cupboards for towels. He helps me maneuver my body to lean against the side of the tub; my brother gently grabs all my hair and tilts my head back, so it is hanging down to the bottom. The sound of running water hits my ears; water runs through my curls, and Nik begins to run his hand through my hair attempting to get rid of the blood. The smell of green apples resonates in the air, and Nik's hands begin scrubbing my skull and massaging the product into my hair.

"Okay, hold on one second," the water turns off, and the material of the towel makes contact with my forehead. My head lolls back and forth from the movements off Nik ringing out the water from my hair, my eyes staring glassily at the ceiling, watching the light flicker ever so slightly.

The towel bunches up at the nape of my neck, "Okay, let's go." His hands splay across the span of my back and pull me into his body; keeping his arms tightly around my waist, he helps me walk carefully into my room and lead me to my bed.

"I'm exhausted," I whisper to him, I sag heavily into my comforter and keep my head in it's lulled position.

"I know," he crawls around me and helps dry my bird's nest I call hair. "Stay awake a couple more minutes for me, and then you can sleep."

I stare blankly at my wall and let the feel of Nik's hands running through my curls and slowly. "Okay, come on." Nik drags my body up to my pillows and positions my head to the side, so no blood seeps into my sheets.

"You can rest now," he turns off the light and lays down next to me, "I'll protect you."

Those words ring through my head, and it brings me a sense of warmth as I drift closer and closer to sleep.

* * *

"Sara," a warm hand grasping my shoulder is gently shaking me awake, "come on. You gotta get up."

"No," a slight whine making its way past my lips, "I just want to stay here all day."

A deep chuckle rumbles through the air, "You know you can't do that, Дочь." doch' means daughter in Russian.

"I know dad; I just don't want to face everyone today after everything that has transpired yesterday."

"Come on," my dad grabs my ankles and slowly starts pulling my body towards the end of the bed.

"Fuck a duck," I grumble to the males and wrap myself in the comforter before waddling towards my closet, "this day better be fucking worth it." mumbles falling from my lips as I slowly pull the clothes onto my body.

Nik sticks his head into my closet as I sit down on a bench and tie up my shoes, "You know that you can complain all that you want; you still have to find either Derek or the Alpha."

I stare at my brother through a break in my hair, "I will stab you with my heel in two seconds if you don't leave."

Nik runs from my doorway as fast as he can; once my shoes are secure on my feet, I stare at them for a moment. I relish in the silence before it is rudely interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

My hand roughly pushes my hair back from my face, and I walk over to my phone, "Hello?"

"Sara! We are almost to your house, and we need you to come with us!" Scott yells through the phone so loudly that I pull it away from my ear and blink in shock.

"Okay, A: stop yelling and B: what do you need help with?" my heels clicking against the marble floors as I walk down the grand staircase. When I finally make it down to the bottom, my dad greets me and hands me my purse; I flip him off as he mouths the words, "Have fun."

"We will explain once you are in the car. Hurry!"

I hear the sound of squealing tires and roll my eyes before marching to the front door. I throw it open with all the force I can muster and head to the run down Jeep, "This better be good asswipes."

I barely get my seat belt on before the car jolts into motion, "We have to go save Jackson," Scott tells me while frantically looking at the passing trees.

"Why? I honestly don't give a shit about what happens to that idiot." I tell the boys now peeved off because I am going on an unwanted rescue mission.

Scott whirls around, "Because the Argent's think that he is me."

"How exactly is that a problem? I think this a great opportunity." I tell both boys, and Stiles nods and points at me in agreement.

"We need to save him, okay. We don't need him to expose me being a werewolf to everyone who will listen," Scott protests.

I purse my lips, "We could just throw him in Eichen House." Scott looks at me with a 'what the fuck' look before yelling, "No!"

I raise my hands in surrender, "Just a suggestion."

Stiles mutters under his breath, "Not a bad suggestion, though, honestly." A smile slowly crosses my lips, and I duck my head so that Scott doesn't see it.

We end up driving to an abandoned building that has a parking lot in the back, Jackson is standing out in front of his car and staring down at the engine of his Porshe while Mr. Argent is looming over him. Stiles ends up squealing his tires catching the attention of both the males;

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asks them casually ask when the Jeep rolls to a stop and the window goes down.

Scott asks them, "Is everything okay?" while I keep silent in the back seat.

"Hey, Scott, your friend here was having some car trouble," Argent announces, "We're just taking a look."

"There's a shop right down the street, I am sure they have a tow truck," Scott says, "Or if you want, Sara, can take a look here." I lean forward between both the seats and make myself into an unobstructed view of both the males. Argent immediately stiffens at the sight of me while Jackson gulps in slight fear and takes a step back.

"Yeah," Stiles speaks, "We can give you a lift, or Sara is more than happy to help. Here Scott, scoot over." He does, and I open the door and gracefully hop out of the car and begin my intimidating walk towards the males.

"Hey, come on, Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself," Stiles sarcastically says as I glare into the side of the lacrosse stares head. Jackson looks at me with fear before jerking his head in agreement.

I stay rooted in my spot as he beings his trek to the Jeep, Argent leans over, and takes off a modifier of the Porsche's engine. "Hey kids," Argent calls out, I raise an eyebrow at him as he reaches into the car and the engine starts with a roar. "Told you I knew a few things about cars," he closes the doors, and as he moves back to his car, his body stops in front of mine.

"I'm sure you do," My reply is short, and he bumps his shoulder into mine, but it causes him to stumble instead of me. A dark chuckle slips past my lips, and Argent makes his way, hastily, to his car before peeling away at high speed.

The second the hunter is gone, Jackson whirls towards the boys before demanding, "What? Are you guys following me now?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you nitwit." I snap as Scott jumps out of the car in anger, "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." Scott slams the car door closed and moves closer to the blonde, "You almost gave away everything right there."

"What are you talking about?" Both Scott and I ignore the demand.

"He thinks you are somehow the second beta," I tell the arrogant asshole, "honestly, I thought the hunters were smarter."

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouts before hitting the side of the jeep in anger.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles' voice comes at as a low whine.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!" Scott roars at the asshole, "Now, he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you, so he doesn't kill you, too!" Scott whirls to try and hit the Jeep again, but Stiles intercepts him.

"Whoa, whoa, okay? Okay, how about we stay away from Stiles' Jeep." Stiles grabs him to prove his point.

"You know what, this is your problem, not mine, okay. I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay this is your fault." Jackson yells angrily and pushes Scott into the shoddy piece of shit Jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my car?" Stiles asks as Scott pushes Jackson back, both boys squaring up to one another.

I roll my eyes, "Stiles shut up. Your shitty car is fine." He throws me a skeptical look before looking back at the boys.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you; I can't protect anyone." Scott starts while looking at Stiles and I as he says the last part.

I raise my eyebrow, "Why you lookin' at me, I can handle myself."

"You know what?" Jackson accuses, "Now you have to get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself."

"Or I can just kill you," my voice rings through the air, and all the males whirl around to look at me. "You think that you can threaten your way into getting what you want," my feet moving closer and closer to the blonde, "sweetie, the second you turn not only will the other hunters be after but if you make me your enemy, you will have me after you." My voice very deep and threatening as I growl lowly into his ear; I slam my shoulder into his before walking to his car.

I walk over to the driver side and open the door, I pop the hood and move to lean over the engine. The boys are still arguing amongst themselves; I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out a tracker the size of a quarter. I can vaguely hear Jackson going on about how Scott has all the power in the world and how he drives a Porsche. I roll my eyes and slam the hood shut, causing the asswipe to jump; I walk around him and stand next to Scott as we watch Jackson storm away to his car before peeling out of the parking lot.

"Can we leave him for dead now?" Stiles asks Scott and me.

"That's fine with me, Scott?" I look at him out of the corner of my eyes. After receiving no response, I took it as a no.

* * *

Stiles drops me off at my house, and I walk down the stairs and head to our computer room. I flop my body down on the chair and roll closer to the computer screen, the bright light hurting as fingers move swiftly over the keyboard. I type into a program the tracker number, and I see a little blip appear on the screen and move across on the streets.

"There you are, you little pest." My eyes are narrowing as I precisely pinpoint where he is.

I jump at the sound of a voice, "Is there a specific reason we are tracking someone? Are we going to kill them?" My dad walks closer to the computer and leans against the back of my chair.

"Maybe," I say to my father, and I drag the mouse across the computer screen, and the camera zooms in closer, and I type of things, and I am now receiving alerts every time the car moves.

"Do you want to tell me who is it we are possibly killing?" Dad asks me while watching our other screens that show a bunch of other blips.

"Jackson Whittmore."

"Okay." Not a moment of hesitation comes from my father, "We may have to kill his mother and father as well."

"Why?" I scrunch my face in confusion.

His shoulders move upwards, "They could cause problems, and the one time I met them, they annoyed me with flaunting their money."

"Fine with me."

Dad and I look over to the doorway when Nik's voice rings out, "Should it concern me on how comfortable we are willing to kill a whole family?"

I give him a dead look, "Nah. It wouldn't change anything."

"Good point." He nods his head in agreement.

"Speaking of killing, how are the shipments, Nik?"

"How does that relate to killing? And they are fine. Everything is there, and it is being sent out to our dealers soon."

"Cause if someone fucked up, they would be dead." I look over a couple of pieces of paperwork, "Good. I want another shipment from Bolivia, Columbia, and Brazil."

"Okay, I will contact Mateo and Javier. They are going around to each of our territories in your place." Dad tells me while Nik hands me a stack of papers.

"What is all of this?" The papers quickly flip as I skim through them.

"Reports of all the new packs and individuals as well as moving updates and what they are doing. There is also a new census about what kind of supernaturals are now roaming the world."

Groaning, "This is going to take a while. Can you put these in my office? I will look over them in a little while before handing back the new reports and contacting all the suppliers."

"You got it, jefa." My eyes narrow as my brother snarks me, dad chuckles before leaving and lightly smack Nik upside the back of his head.

* * *

I am sitting at my desk, flipping through all the papers, the shipments, the newest distributors, the latest movements of other cartels and mafias, and any significant problems that can cause critical issues are being sent over to me.

I reach over to my phone, and my fingers start dancing over the number pad in a flurry. I can hear the dial tone as the call is being sent to the person I need.

"Hola, Mija." the voice of my mother rings over, her voice bringing a smile over my face.

"Hola, mama. ¿Comó estas?" the Spanish smoothly rolling off the top of my tongue.

"I'm good, my daughter. How are you? How are your brother and father?"

"They are all right." There is a brief pause before I continue speaking, "How things down there?"

I hear a sigh, "Ahh, I knew there was a reason you called. Why can't you call to say hello and to ask about my day?"

A fake smile plasters across my face, "Hi mom, how are you? How is your day going? What did you do today? Did you see any more of the family?" The questions are coming in rapid succession.

"Welp, you tried that is all that I can say for that." A soft chuckle resonates over the phone.

"I think you know why I am calling," I hold a specific paper in front of my face, my eyes scanning over the words a mile a minute.

"You're reading the report," I can hear her walking and the sound of a door shutting, "what do you want me to do?"

"Make them disappear; if any other group finds out about them trying to rebel, it will be absolute chaos."

"Alright, I will make it happen."

Before another word makes it past my lips, "Is that your mother?" I peer over the piece of paper to find my father leaning against the front of my desk.

"Yea-" the phone is ripped from my hand before the word can be finished, "okay, and now you took my phone."

"And now you're walking away with my phone," my hands go up in the air in exasperation. "Um, hello. MY PHONE!"

Dad waves his hand at me as he walks out of my office and slams the door behind him. I slap my hands over my eyes in exasperation and then flop them down on the wood in front of me.

I begin typing away on my keyboard, completely encaptured with the screen in front of me. I don't even notice my door open, and a figure is standing there. "Sara!" I jump in my chair and yell out very loudly, "FUCK!"

"Is there a reason you are barging into my office and screaming my name?!" Scott smiles, sheepishly at me while rubbing the back of his head.

A small grin appears on his face, "Sorry, I thought you heard your brother letting me in."

A dead look covers my face, "Obviously not."

"Look, you can yell at me later about it, but right now, I need your help." a skeptical look crosses my face as he grabs my hand, not waiting for me to say anything before dragging me out of my office. On our way to the door, I pass dad, who is STILL talking on my phone to my mom.

"Yes, honey. I know I love yo- HEY!" my dad yells at me as I snatch my phone out of his hand and end the phone call without a second thought.

"Drive towards Derek's house," Scott demands while heading towards my truck.

"Um, dumb dumb. I don't even have my keys on me." My palm facing the sky to emphasize my point.

Cold metal makes contact with my skin, causing me to shiver, "Do I want to know how you got my car keys?" Scott goes to answer, but I cut him off, "You know what don't answer that, I would rather not know."

The car's engine roars to life, and before Scott is entirely in the seat, my foot is on the gas, and the car is speeding down the road. "Jesus Sara! Give a man some warning first!"

A wolfish grin spreads across my face, "Now where is the fun in that Scotty boy."

The street lights begin to disappear behind us as we make out way to the forest. On the road, I see three cars heading the same way at a fast rate, so to avoid being seen, I jerk the car hard to the left and head into the trees.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing!" Scott screams while bracing for impact as my car never waivers from its original speed.

My eyes are staring intently ahead of me, dodging trees left and right. "Those cars you saw, they are hunters. We can't let them see us."

"Okay! Do you want to explain to me why we are driving through the forest and not on the road!"

"This is the fastest way, I just cut off like 10 minutes and trust me. I know how to drive my car."

Scott gives me a skeptical look before staring out the windshield. I smile to myself while maneuvering my car around trees, holes, and mud. Before long, the back of the Hale house appears in my line of view, and I slam on my breaks and hiding my car from view.

I jump out of the driver's seat and climb the rotting wood up to the second floor and carefully climb through a broken window. Scott follows my lead and walks in front of me to the top of the staircase.

I can hear Derek's voice from where I am hiding, "No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you are the captain of the lacrosse team!" I frown and nod in agreement. Who am I to stop Derek when he was on a roll.

Scott walks out to the top of the stairs, "Excuse me, co-captain." With that, he jumps to the bottom of the stairs with minimal effort.

"Move," Derek growls at the young boy.

"No," defiantly Scott stands up to the older male.

Derek sighs, "fine; I'll just kill you too."

I take that as my cue, "Let me stop you right there, Derek. You can kill Jackson for all I care, hell you would be doing me a favor," Jackson gives me a horrified look. "But I can't let you kill Scott."

Derek stops walking forward and turns around to stare at me, his eyes never straying from my figure as I walk down the flight of stairs.

"Why? Hm." Derek's eyes meet mine, "Why do you protect him so much?"

"Cause he's family."

Derek scoffs and spins on his heel and walks back towards the boys, "Derek," he pauses and barely looks over his shoulder at me, "don't make me do this."

"I have to do this!" This statement makes my eyebrows furrow.

"No, you don't!" Scott cries to him, "Don't do this."

My attention turns from the scramble in front of me to look at the front door. I hear the sound of guns being cocked and instantly go on high alert.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek shouts, and he grabs my body as gunshots rain through the rotting wood of the house. My eyes find Scott's body and worry grips my chest as I noticed a gunshot wound in his ribs and blood falling from his lips every time he coughs.

"Get out of here!" Derek shouts at him, I reach behind and grab the handle of my gun and cock it. The second there is a pause, I peek up and fire. A female scream rings through the air, and a smirk appears on my face; I fire again, and a man screams before he begins gurgling.

I duck back down, "Scott get out of here."

"What about you?"

I look him dead in the eyes, "Don't worry about me." I toss my keys at him and motion for him to leave.

He reluctantly does so, "Are you sure about that?" Derek's voice reverberates in my ear, and I pivot my head to look at him.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"You know your chances of getting out of here are non-existent."

A sadistic grin crosses my face, "That is what I am counting on." I refill the magazine clip of my gun and put a round in the chamber. "You ready?"

His head barely moves as he nods at me, "As ready as I will ever be."

"Good." I push myself into a standing position and swing the front door open with so much force that wood splinters off of it.

I raise my gun in the air and pull the trigger, watching the men fall to the ground like flies. My gun clicks, signaling that I am out of bullets, and I calmly place the gun on the ground and stand there. Kate marches up to me and raises her rifle, pointing it right at the center of my forehead.

I look her dead in the eyes and say, "Pull the trigger."


	12. Formality

I hear Derek release a roar from where he is fighting a group of men a couple of feet away from me. Kate's and my's eyes never stray from one another's as the people being to surround us.

"Come on, Kate." my voice as cold as ice, "I can see it in your eyes. I can see how badly you want to pull the trigger."

Kate's jaw locks in anger, "You're right. I can end you right here right now." She spits out from behind her teeth.

"Then do it." My challenge loud and clear, defiantly raising my head, feeling the barrel of her rifle press harder into my forehead.

"I won't kill you," the gun slowly falls away from my face, "not yet at least." She turns to the men who are standing in a circle around us, "Grab her."

"It's funny how you think you will get another chance," my arms are roughly grabbed, and a foot makes contact with the back of my knees, forcing me to the ground.

* * *

My body jolts awake as a bucket of water is poured onto my body. My head lurches up to its normal righted position; I glance above me to see that my hands are being held together above my head by iron cuffs. A groan resonates from my right, and I see Derek chained to a metal wall without a shirt on. His head slowly lifts to look at me, and I catch the sight of sorrow in his eyes as he takes in my half-clad body.

"Oh good, you two are finally awake." My head turns to the left as Kate places the now-empty bucket on the table.

I roll my eyes, "You know, Kate, if you wanted to see me in my sports bra, all you had to do was ask." She glares at me as I send her a cocky smirk, "Or do you prefer girls now, Kate."

"Shut up, you mongrel."

I give her a fake pout, "Awe, that hurt my non-existent feelings, Argent. You should apologize."

"When I'm dead." She spits at me, a broad toothy grin splits across my face, "I can arrange that, you know. Just say the word."

She didn't appreciate my comment; she walks over to a car battery and turns it on — electrical shocks course through my body from the cables that are attached to my side.

"Kate! Leave her alone!" Derek roars at the blonde, his eyes never straying from my twitching body as I grit my teeth not to make a sound. Creating sound is like admitting defeat, and an Argent will never defeat me.

"Awe, do you care for her, Derek? Is that why you are so worried about her?" Her mocking tone irritates my ears, but right after she is through talking, the electricity stops coursing through my veins.

I gasp for air before breathlessly chuckling, "A question just came into my mind that I want you to answer Kate," she turns her attention to me and takes two cautious steps closer.

"And what is that, mutt?"

"How many times have you tortured and killed innocent wolves behind your families back?" Her eyes flash fearful for a split second before she hides it.

She doesn't answer me, so I continue, "Hm, Kate. I thought you guys lived by a code. How would your family react to you murdering an entire family? I guess your code means nothing to you."

Not a single word comes from her as she turns around and heads to the door, "I hope you are ready for what is going to come."

A loud chuckle scratches my throat, "Are you?"

* * *

"Sara," Derek harshly whispers to me, "are you okay?"

My head lolls to the side, and my eyes lock onto his green ones, "Yeah... a little uncomfortable, got a headache, somewhat have to pee, and I'm hungry. Other than that, I'm great!" A sarcastic smile slides onto my face once I finish my reply.

He rolls his eyes at me before, asking, "Why did you stay?"

I shrug my shoulders as best as I could, "Eh, I had nothing better to due. Being tortured seemed more fun than school, so why not?"

The giant metal door slams open before Derek can reply to me. A giant figure stands in the door, taking up most of the space.

"I heard that we captured a Romanov. I couldn't believe my ears, I am just so excited but to see it is Saraphina Romanov herself. My day keeps getting better and better."

"Glad I could help," my voice scratchy from barely being used for who knows how long.

The colossal figure walks closer to me, his steps echoing around the stone room, once he stands right in front of me, his rough hand grabs my chin roughly and pulls my face closer to his. My shoulders are screaming due to them not bending that way; regularly, his breath brushes my face. My eyes never straying from his, defiance clear as day as I glare at him.

He chuckles, "I'm going to have so much fun with you." My body is shoved against the wall roughly and makes a resounding thud.

"You know for someone who is huge and talks a big game; you sure hit like a little bitch." I spit at him and watch as the rage slowly rises in his eyes.

He brings his fist back and slams it straight into my mouth; the force sends my head swinging back, blood pouring out of my mouth. "Now who is a little bitch."

I begin cackling at him, blood running out of my mouth and down my body, "Awe, poor teeny baby thinks he's tough." I continue laughing at him, and he slams his hand into my ribs, breaking two with the amount of force he put behind the hit. My laugh never falters as he storms out of the room, the door shutting forcibly with a loud bang.

"Are you okay?" Concern very prevalent in Derek's voice once my laughter stops.

The blood stops seeping from my mouth, "Yeah, I've had worse."

"Why can't you merely keep your mouth shut? They wouldn't have done anything to you if you didn't provoke them." Derek questions me, and I shift my arms up, trying to relieve some of the pressure from my shoulders.

I roll my neck and groan in pleasure as all the air bubbles pop, "Where is the fun in that?" I look around the room, bored, "Where even are we?"

"Under my old house, we used to hold wolves who had trouble shifting down here."

I sigh loudly, "Well, that's cool." a look of incredulous crosses his face, "Welp, if it is all the same to you, I'm bored and tired, so I am going to sleep." I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes, trying to listen to the sounds of nature that are above us.

"You're insane; you know that, don't you?"

Without opening my eyes, "Yep." I pop the 'p,' "the best people are." I chuckle softly before going back to my silence.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of two sets of footsteps walking closer to the pitch-black cell Derek, and I are being held. I keep my eyes closed, unbothered as I hear the hinges squeak as the door is shoved open. A sound of heels walks over to a floodlight that points at Derek and turns on. I slowly open my eyes and watch as Derek roars with his teeth and blue eyes shining brightly.

A gasp resonates from within the second person who is hiding behind Kate, "Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asks the girls, and I see Allison standing there with a look of horror covering her face.

Even though I remain in darkness, I can sense that Allison feels someone else staring at her. She whips her head to me, but due to how dark it is, she can't find me, her eyes dancing wildly around the room. Kate, on the other hand, walks over to the car battery and turns it on. I grit my teeth as the electricity dances along my body, bringing the shortest glimpse of light to my dangling figure.

"What is over there?" Allison asks, voice shaking in fear.

Kate looks over to me, a wary smirk covers her face, "Someone very dangerous. Stay behind me." With my chin to my chest, I don't notice Kate walking over to the floodlight that points at me. The light soon surrounds me, but I refuse to move my head.

"Say 'hi,' Sara."

Through my long black hair, I peek through the strands, my eyes completely black aside from my iris that glows a vibrant red. "Hello, Kate. Allison." My fangs are growing past my lips as I stare at the two of them, Allison stumbling back in fear while Kate has a hand on her gun, ready to shoot me in a moment's notice.

"Have you missed me, Allison? Hm," moving my hair behind me, so they get a better look at my face. "Come on, Katie, remove these cuffs, and we can have some real fun." Her lips pull back in a sneer before walking backward and over to the electricity box.

It sparks to life, causing Derek to cry out in pain while I lock my eyes on Allison's, my body shaking but still refusing to make a sound. "Is it gonna kill them?" Allison asks, terror in her voice unable to stand under my gaze.

"Oh, come on, kiddo, don't get all epic on me now," the older hunter whines to the teen girl.

"What is he?" Finally, a good question comes from the dumbo.

"Shape-shifter, Lycan, werewolf," Kate begins laughing, "To me, he is just another dumb animal. Come here." Kate beckons Allison closer to Derek before reaching up and pulling open Derek's teeth. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs, made for tearing and rending on flesh. Not something you find on those cute leaf-eating herbivores, is it?"

"Is this a joke to you?" demands Allison, looking warily at both Derek and me.

"Sweetheart, werewolves are running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate replies.

I scoff at the blonde, "This is you staying sane. Ha. I wonder what Allison would think about you if she knew the truth of what you did." Keeping my eyes a solidified black; I stare directly into her brown eyes, "Allison, did you know that your aunt-" my speech is cut off by Kate throwing the switch on the battery, causing me to grit my teeth.

"So, it was him at the high school and all the other attacks?" Allison asks while her eyes never stray from my shaking body.

"There's two of them. Another younger one, like him, called a beta. Then there is the Alpha, the pack-leader, bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the really ugly ones."

"Then, what is she?" Allison points to my writhing body.

Kate looks over at me before turning off the machine, "Something far worse." Kate ushers Allison out of the room and shuts the door behind them.

* * *

By now, I have no idea what day it is, and truthfully, I don't care. Kate keeps sending in a guy to try and extract information from us, but all he gets is glares courtesy of Derek and sarcastic remarks by me.

"God. you're a real pain in the ass. You know that, don't you?" Kate questions me as she walks back into the wolf cage.

My head lolls to the side to look at her, "Yeah, I know. It is what I am good at. It's under my special skills in my resume."

Kate walks over to the table that holds my weapons and Derek's phone, jacket, and wallet. As she begins ruffling through the contents of his wallet, she feels the need to open her mouth, "Come, on Derek. He killed your sister. You know, either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or for some reason, you're protecting him."

She continues looking through the contents of his wallet, pulling out a picture of his license, "Look at that sour face," she purrs at him while raising his chin to look at him better, "I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek, why don't you smile more?' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one," he snaps at her.

"Promise? Because if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go," walking back to the table, "Alright, let's see, nothing, nothing, nothing, god I hate this detective crap." she whines before throwing Derek's shit down.

I throw my head and tune out this boring ass conversation, "You know, I expected a lot more torturing and a lot less talking from you, Kate. Are you losing your edge." She throws me a murderous glare, "I mean, it is understandable; after all, you are just an old, decrepit bitch who can't call her own shots."

Derek lets out a bark of a laugh at my snide remark, "Good one, but she has a point. " Are you gonna torture us or talk us to death, huh?"

"Oh, sweetie, I don't want to torture you, I just want to catch up," she smiles mockingly at both Derek and me, "remember all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" I wince slightly at the mention of the dead Hale family.

Kate laughs at his comment like it is nothing, "You know, I was thinking more about the crazy hot sex we had. But the fire thing, yeah, that was fun too." Her comment causes both Derek and me to snarl at her in anger. Derek trying to lunge at her but only to be stopped by the chains holding him.

She laughs even more at him, "I love how much you hate me, remember how this felt?" She leans down to his stomach and licks a line straight up.

"It really is sad, Kate. You're like 40 years old, and you had to prey on a 17-year-old boy to try and get ahead in the hunting game. It's pathetic. And now, you have to chain a man up to keep them, maybe it is because they smell the desperation and crazy on you."

She glares at me, "Why do you care so much about Derek, huh, is it because you have a crush on him? Is that it? Or is it because you can't stand the thought of me having Derek first?"

"Awe, is this your attempt at a power play?" I snicker through my lips, "If so, it is kind of sad." A taunting tone takes over my voice as I fake pout at the dumb bitch.

She glares at me before turning back to Derek, "Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you, Derek gasps in pain before shifting back into his human form. "But, he does," Kate claims cheerfully before spinning around and opening the door to reveal the big oaf from before.

"Hey, princess." the oaf laughs at me, "Are you looking forward to this as much as I am?"

A threatening smile crosses my face, "Absolutely."

* * *

When Kate walks into the holding cell, I am assuming that it is a new day due to the new outfit she is wearing.

"Are you seriously wearing those boots with that top?" I taunt her, "Her fashion sense is just plain sad at this point."

Glare makes it way across her face, "Shut up." She snaps at me, and I slight grin crosses my lips.

Kate walks closer to the male wolf, "Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not going to talk, I'm going to have to kill you both. So," she pauses for dramatic effect, "say hi to your sister for me."

Reaching for the dial, "You didn't tell her about me, did you? The truth about the fire? Or did you?" Kate draws in an animated breath, "Did you tell anyone?"

Feeling Derek's eyes on me as I watch Kate, "Oh sweetie, that is a lot of guilt to keep buried," she purrs at him. "It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face," she chuckles to herself, "It happens. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves."

Watching the scene unfold before me, "Well, no one wants to claim that they slept with a psychotic bitch, and you think highly of yourself, don't you? I don't think anyone claimed you to be super hot except for yourself, but you go ahead and believe what you want no matter how wrong you are, _sweetie_." I stress the last word as I continue to insult her.

A sarcastic smile comes across her face, "You think you're brilliant, don't you?"

"I think I'm a freaking genius." I smirk, "Actually, I am a genius. My IQ says it all." A wolfish grin takes over, and I elongate my fangs at her, snapping playfully.

"Isn't that ironic? Is it ironic that you're inadvertently helping me take down the rest of the pack, again?" Stressing the last word while chuckling. Making me even more and more furious. "Or just a little bit of history repeating?" She walks over the box and lightly touches the handle, contemplating on whether or not she wants to turn it on. "History repeating." She whispers to herself, still staring at the box.

"It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Her words cause my heart to plummet into my stomach, making me nauseous, but refusing to show the worry on my face.

She spins around with one of my knives in her hand and walks towards me, "You will be dead by morning, anyway. Why not speed up the process, huh, Sara?" The blade plunges straight into my exposed stomach, nicking right into my left lung. The hilt of the knife is the only thing sticking out of me; blood trickling out of my wound and streaking down my stomach.

Kate stalks out of the room, leaving the knife in my body. The second the door closes, my lips part open, and I begin panting in pain and inhaling sharply. The pain of the knife slowly cutting into my lung causes my body to tremble, and the breaths slowly begin to gurgle as blood slowly makes its way past my lips.

"Sara, I need you to stay awake." Derek's voice resonates, anxiety rolling off of him in waves as he watched my writhing body and my fluttering eyes open and shut erratically.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," more blood oozes out of the side of my mouth, "Uh, quick question. Do you think you could, oh, I don't know, get the knife out of my side?!"

A flabberghasted look crosses his face, "How do you want me to do that, exactly?"

A furious look crosses my face, "Did you forget that you're a goddamn werewolf? Breaking the fucking chains, idiot."


	13. Code Breaker

"You know, for all the times I've been captured, this has got to be one of the most boring ones." my spiritless voice tells Derek.

His eyebrows furrow, "Do I even want to know?"

I scrunch my face up and move my head side to side, "Uh, probably not." I shift my eyes back and forth across the ceiling, "I'm craving chicken nuggets." A pause, "and a slushie." Derek looks at me as I continue to stare at one spot in particular, "I could go for a Crunch bar too. Yeah, that sounds amazing."

"Hey, Sara." I hum to the wolf as a response, "shut up."

I roll my eyes at him, "You can tell me to shut up, but I can tell that you are hungry. Man, I am in desperate need of a shower; my hair feels nasty."

"You have a knife lodges in your stomach and lung, and you are worried about your hair?"

A long pause hangs in the air, "Yeah?" the response coming out as a question.

"That doesn't seem right."

"Well, what exactly do you want from me? I'm bored, hungry, injured, and I am currently chained to a wall, there is not much else I can do."

Another minute of silence goes by, "So, what exactly is going to happen?"

"What do you mean, Derek?"

"Well, an Argent has captured and tortured a Romanov. I am expecting that there will be repercussions."

A noise of understanding orates from my throat, "Yeah. This whole capturing and torturing thing isn't going to go over well with either family, but..." I trail off, thinking about all of the possible outcomes that can occur due to the actions Kate Argent had committed.

"But what?"

"Sh! Do you hear that?" Shushing Derek and hearing a roar coming from outside. My eyes widen once I recognize that it is Scott's roar. "That's Scott!"

"Let's help him find us then." He suggests to me. I look at him before nodding in a 'why not' motion. I take a deep breath, and the knife jerks slightly, and I growl in hurt. My jaw drops as far as it can, and soon the walls begin to shake around me as both mine and Derek's roars vibrate throughout the surrounding area.

"There is no way that Scott didn't hear our howl." I declare as the knife keeps shifting due to my panting breaths that come after the roar I just gave.

In a matter of minutes, I hear the sound of running feet. The door slides open, and Scott stumbles into the room, looking quite breathless and sweaty.

"What? Can't you run or something? You are sweatier than a sumo wrestler." I tell the young wolf as he tries to catch his breath.

A tired and exasperated look crosses his face while still panting, "Really? That is the first thing you say to me after being held captive for over three days?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," a mocking sorrowful look is on my face, "let me rephrase." I clear my throat and wiggle my body, wincing when the knife moves. "Scott! Oh, thank God! I was scared that I would die down here, and I would never see you or Stiles or my family ever again!" Scott has a deadpan look on his face, "Better?" I ask him sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes before his eyes are drawn to my sternum, "Um, you know you have a knife in you, right?"

I pretend to be surprised, "Oh my god! How- how- how did this happen? How long has this been in me? Derek! Why didn't you say anything? Of fucking course, I knew there is a knife in me. It is in me! While we are catching up, you maybe wanna help get Derek down from his restraints."

Scott walks over to Derek and helps unlink one of the cuffs; the sound of footsteps begin to become louder as they grow closer to where we are hanging.

"Hide!" Derek whispers harshly to Scott. The boy runs into a corner of the room and hides in the shadows.

"Ready to have some more fun?" the ogre asks us both with a malicious grin. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting, so I brought some help." He raises his hand and, within his grasp, is a bat. "I have to warn you; I used to play in college."

As the guy swings the bat, Derek's hand moves forward and stops the wood right in its tracks, "I brought a little help too." A smile crosses his face before looking at Scott.

The guy whirls around to see the other wolf and Derek seeing his opportunity, slams his fist into the man's face sending him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. Scott runs over to me and breaks the chains that are holding me; my body so tired he catches me as I fall to the ground in a heap. I sit on my hands and knees before slightly pushing myself up and moving my right hand to grasp the handle of the knife; I growl as I aggressively yank the knife out of my body, letting it clatter to the ground as I try and capture my breath.

"Scott," Derek draws the boy's attention away from me, "come help me with this." Derek moves his trapped hand back and forth, trying to break it.

"No." Scott's answer causes me to look up.

"What?" Both Derek and I question at the same time, his in confusion mine in anger.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek demands while glaring at him.

"He's going after Allison and her family; he's going to kill them."

"So what?!" Derek screams angrily.

I snarl, "Good because if he doesn't, I will."

Scott sends me a pleading look, "So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't, all right, now..." Derek looks at the chains and rattles them angrily, "I don't know when Kate is coming back, so just get me out of this now. Get me out right now!" Derek yells at the boy, I push myself to my feet with the knife that was in my stomach not even a full minute ago, clutched tightly in my grip.

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me and Sara to risk our lives for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush, that means absolutely nothing; you're not in love, Scott, you're sixteen years old! You're a child!"

"Scott, you're like a brother to me, but I know you are not this naive. They have started a war with my family," I tell the boy with a straight face.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be this way, Sara. And Derek, maybe you're right, I know something you don't, Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right, he lied. Remember this?" Scott holds up a picture with the dead deer with a spiral carved into its side. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

Derek stares at the photo, "Where did you get that?"

"My boss told me three months ago; someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you want to know who it was? Peter's nurse, they brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Derek begins to breathe as he leans back against the wall profoundly; his eyes never straying from the boy. Scott starts talking again, "Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other..."

My eyes fall on Derek as he flexes all the muscles in his arm and rips it forward, freeing himself from his restraints. "I'll help you," Derek says darkly.

"Why didn't you do that like, a day ago?" I ask, pointing to his restraints. He rolls his eyes at me and helps me from the ground, quirking an eyebrow as Kate's knife in my hand. I flash in a cruel smile before looking at Scott, "Let's get out of here. I am in desperate need of a shower."

Derek and I walk over to the pile of our clothes and begin to sort through them, and I hand Derek his shirt while he gives me my jacket. I raise my arms in the air, and my shoulder pops loudly; I groan before forcing my shirt, my body, and throwing the jacket over my shoulders. I lean against Derek as I struggle to put on my shoes, "Here, I'll help." Derek whispers while dropping to his knees and focusing on tying my shoes onto my feet.

"Thank you," I whisper to the wolf when he rises; he flashes me a small smile before handing me the gun the Argent's took from me. I click the weapon back into working order, and we make our way out of the disgusting cellar.

Both Derek and I move sluggishly up the hill, not fully healed from the torture and not to mention that it is winter, so that's fun. "hold on, hold on," the male grabs my arm stopping both him and me in our tracks. At the same time, Scott turns around to face us, "Something doesn't feel right," Derek inquires while looking around our surroundings.

At his words, I begin looking around and tightening the grip on my gun, "What do you mean?" Scott wonders.

"I mean something doesn't feel right... it's kind of like getting out of there was... I don't know it was kind of like it was..."

Scott interrupts Derek harshly. "No! Don't say too easy!" I roll my eyes at the boy, "people say too easy, and bad things happen. What? Do you think finding you was easy, getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy. So if things are going right for like two seconds, can we just not question it? Can we just shut up and thank God that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once?" Scott pleads with both Derek and me.

"Fine, you're right." Derek scoffs at Scott.

I look between the two wolves with wide eyes, "Honestly, this is pretty easy if I am going to say so myself."

Scott looks at me with his mouth wide open, "Thank you!" he says to Derek, making a point to ignore me.

I push past Derek and begin to make my way up the hill; the sound of something flying captures my attention. "Derek!"

I turn around to see an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Another lands in his leg, sending him to the ground in a heap. "Fuck!" I hiss through my teeth, my feet moving me down the slope to Derek's side. The sound of another arrow soaring through the air rings in my ears.

"Sara! Look out!" Derek yells at me as I run. My right-hand reaches up at the last second, stopping it right before it enters my throat, the blades of the arrow cutting the skin on my hand.

Grabbing the tip of the arrow in my other hand, I open my right hand and stare at the three deep cuts that are now bleeding heavily. My head doesn't move, but my eyes shift to look at where it came from, seeing Allison and Kate crouched on the side of the hill, eyes wide with fear at the sight of me holding the weapon that they tried to use to kill me.

"Oh, Kate. Kate. Kate. You have no idea what you have just done."

I can hear Kate swallow thickly before instructing Allison, "Now a flash bolt." Allison scrambles to grab the right arrow, her hands slightly shaking as she knocks it.

"Scott! Your eyes!" Derek shouts at the boy who is staring at his ex-girlfriend in shock. The arrow flies through the air before landing in the trunk of the tree, causing a series of bright flashes to emerge.

Derek snaps the arrow sticking out his leg in half while I blink hard, getting rid of the spots in my vision. I jog over to him and grab his arm before semi-dragging his body up the leaf and twig covered hill. He grabs the back of my head, looking into my eyes before his lips brush over mine. So gentle that it feels like a whisper against my lips, as soon as it happened, it was over. He uses the grip he has on me to shove me away from him, toward Scott.

"Scott, Sara, go!" The pair of us stumble as our bodies collide from Derek's shove while the wolf drops to the dirt floor in pain.

I turn around and head toward the house, "Allison, I can explain." Scott tries to plead with the baby hunter.

"Stop lying." She demands as she storms closer to us, "for once stop lying."

I scoff and roll my eyes, "yes, because you are SO entitled to know every piece of information," I growl at her.

"Sara, you're not helping." Scott turns to hiss at me before whirling around to face his ex, "I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything because everything I said, everything I did was-"

"Was to protect me?" Allison cuts him off while slightly rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" His voice in a pleading tone, begging her to understand.

"I don't believe you."

"Thank God," Kate groans loudly into the cold air, "Now, shoot him before I shoot myself."

Allison looks at Kate with confusion and horror, "You said we were just going to catch them."

"We did that, now we're going to kill them," Kate replies nonchalantly, she aims her gun at Derek before pulling the trigger with zero hesitation.

I let out a breathy laugh, "I knew you were a fucking psychopath."

She sneers at me, "see not that hard," she tries to reason with her niece. She looks at Allison for a moment before sighing in resignation, "Oh no. I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look." Kate raises her arm, the barrel of the gun pointing at the middle of Scott's forehead.

I reach behind me, the cold metal of the gun, giving me a sense of calm. Quietly, I bring the firearm forward and take off the safety. Looking down the barrel, lining up the shot correctly, my finger poised on the trigger. I hold my breath as my left eye slides closed.

"Kate? Kate, what are you doing?" Allison tries to grab the gun from her, but Kate simply throws the girl to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes." She mutters, her finger moves, and I apply the smallest amount of pressure to the trigger.

Right before I fire, a voice interrupts, "Kate." I don't move a single muscle, the tone registering as Chris Argent. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

Looking at her brother, she half defends herself, "I did what I was told to do."

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Now, look at what you are doing, holding a gun to a 16-year-old boy with no proof that he has spilled human blood. You started a war, Kate, by taking the Romanov girl. We go by the code. Nous chassons Ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." The new hunter murmurs to herself. Kate clicks the safety off her gun and moves her finger to the trigger.

"Put the gun down," Chris orders pulling his gun and pointing it at his sister. "Before I put you down." He shoots the tree right behind the blonde, causing her to jump. Derek places his hand on my lower back, using his other hand to push the gun down to the floor. My eyes look at him, his green eyes staring at me before our attention snaps to the front door of the Hale house.

"Allison, get back," Argent orders his daughter. I stand up, taking a couple of steps closer to Scott; my eyes never once straying from the door. The door is creaking open slowly but very loudly.

"What is it?" the fear causing her entire body to shake like a leaf in the wind.

"It's the Alpha."

A low growl makes its way out from the inside of the house. Suddenly, a big black blur flashes out of the front door, running into Chris, hitting Allison to the floor, Scott following, I am thrown into a nearby tree, causing it to crack and bark to fly off of the trunk. Kate is the only left standing; she spins around yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Come on! Come on!" Peter grabs her arm after she finishes yelling, his grip is so tight that I can hear the bones cracking in my delirious state.

Bullets fly into the air as Kate's finger pulls on the trigger in an attempt to get the Alpha to release her. He retaliates by grabbing her neck and throwing her onto the porch; Peter then walks after her before dragging Kate into the decaying house.

"No!" Allison desperately yells, struggling to get to her feet before running into the house.

"Sara!" I look over to Scott when he calls my name, "Help me!" He stumbles over his feet before following his ex-girlfriend.

I roll my eyes so far back that I think they are going to be stuck in my head, "you have got to be kidding me." I sluggishly walk across the forest floor, in no particular hurry to save any of the Argents' lives. "I just want a fucking shower. Is that so much to ask? But no! I have to help people. Bullshit." I mumble to myself before stomping up the stairs.

I see Scott and Allison staring into the would-be living room with wide eyes, and I turn to that direction and nod in agreement at what I see; Peter holding his claws up to Kate's throat. "I'm going to give you a chance to save her, apologize. Say that you are sorry for decimating my family for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, and I will let her live." It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Peter is referring to Allison when he is threatening Kate.

Kate stares at her niece for a long moment, "I'm sorry." Kate chokes out, and I scoff at her sad excuse of an apology. Peter only smirks at Kate before pulling his claws across the soft skin of Kate's neck, effectively ripping it open.

My eyes never straying from her body as it slumps to the floor in a heap, "Miss Romanov, I take it; you have no objections to me killing her." Peter flippantly gestures to Kate's body. I frown while shaking my head, "If you weren't going to do it, I was. But just for myself," I pull my gun out and put two holes into the stomach and chest of the dead huntress.

Peter sighs in relief before turning to a shocked Allison, "Now I don't know about you, Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter creeps forward to the young girl, and Scott pushes her back while I stay rather unbothered by all the events that have taken place.

Reaching up to Allison, Scott crouches low and ready to attack while I hear a growl from my left. I pivot my head and see a shifted Derek approaching his uncle.

"Run," Scott growls to the human while we all stare at the Alpha.

Derek and Scott jump towards Peter, trying to attack him in tandem. Derek lands across the room and Scott begins attacking Peter; both boys lunge at the older man causing him to throw them across the room simultaneously. Derek is the first to get up and begins his assault on his uncle. I jump onto Peter's back and sink my teeth into the meat of his shoulder, causing him to roar and throw me into the stairs.

I lay in the rubble of dusty wood and rusted nails, my lungs gasping desperately for breath. I roll myself off of my back, and the young boy's attacks so vicious it causes Peter to begin to turn. He throws Scott through the window with a deep rumble before slowly turning to face me.

"Look, I get it. You're on a whole revenge mission and whatnot, but you have drawn too much attention." I tell the older man, who snarls at me before lunging. We go flying into a wall, breaking through it before I knee him in the sternum. As I lay on the ground, I place both my feet in the middle of his chest and push with all my might causing the colossal beast to go flying out the house.

Instead of coming after me again, Peter set his sights on his young beta, grabbing Scott's throat with the intent to kill him. Before Peter gets the chance, a set of headlights and the sound of a car horn resonates across the field. My eyes meet Derek's as he is slowly pushing himself up into a standing position. He walks over to me before lowering into a crouching position, his hands reach down and grab my mine. I hiss slightly in pain, looking down at my wrist, I see the bone sticking out at a very wrong angle.

"Hold on," he whispers. The sounds of fighting outside fade into the background as he fixes my wrist; he jerks my wrist into the correct position before lowering it to my body. "Come on," Derek's arms wrap around my waist, helping me from the wood floor. My feet falter underneath me as my body slumps against Derek's hard chest; he wraps his arm around my shoulder and holds my other arm, leading me to the door.

As we make our way through the threshold, I see the giant beast covered in flames, roaring in pain. I watch as Scott kicks Peter's monstrous face away from Allison, and the creature stumbles away from the group of people. I look over to see the silver Porsche waiting on the forest floor, Stiles and Jackson watch in worry and relief as the burning Alpha stumbles into the woods.

Derek lets go of my body and slowly creeps towards his dying uncle. Derek crouches over his uncle, looking at him with no remorse, "Derek," Scott cries out, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you!"

I look over to the pleading wolf, "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott looks at the older wolf with desperation.

"Sara! Please! You can't let him do this!" Scott tries to convince of his case. Derek looks at me, silently begging me with his eyes to understanding why he is doing this.

I lightly nod to the wolf and turn to Scott, "that is a myth, Scott. There is no cure."

"Sara," Scott's voice slightly breaks, "please."

"I'm sorry. This is the way this world works." I tell Scott, Scott turns away from me.

"You've already decided," Peter rasps out to his nephew. "I can smell it on you!"

I watch Derek raise his hand, claws sticking out before slicing through the air quickly, and tearing out the skin that covers his uncle's neck. Scott screams for Derek to stop, but it is too late, Derek rises from his position, looking at us. "I'm the Alpha now." His voice gruff with power, and his eyes now a blood-red instead of the icy blue. His newfound power sends shivers down my spine.

Scott looks on in disappointment before turning towards Allison. Stiles walks over to his friend and hugs him tightly; everyone else begins to talk with one another.

Derek walks over to me and guides me off the porch and down the stairs. "Are you mad?" He whispers into my ear, his lips brush the edge of my ear. The action causes my blood to begin pumping faster.

I turn my head towards him; our noses glide against one another, "No." I murmur, he leans his forehead against mine, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

Before he can lean in to kiss me, a set of bright lights flash over us. "Sara!" I pull my head away from him and face the voice. My dad and brother come rushing out of the truck running haphazardly towards me.

Dad reaches me first, "Are you okay?" I nod in affirmation as his rough hands grab the side of my face, his eyes gliding over my form. His jaw tightens in anger at the visible evidence of the torture I endured; Nik pushes dad out of the way before he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Nik holds me to his chest, taking my pain away a couple of times, causing my healing to progress faster. Nik and I look at dad, who is glaring hatefully with his black eyes at the two Argents that are standing across the field.

"Come on," dad's voice grumbles out, "let's go home."

Dad turns away and heads to the car. Nik leads me to the vehicle. I look over my left shoulder to see Derek standing there, our eyes instantly meeting. He nods at me before I enter the backseat of the car.

"Dad?" the word barely coming out of my lips, "yeah?" I stare at the father-daughter duo.

"They hurt me."


	14. The Aftermath

Sitting on the chair in front of my vanity, my fingers tracing over the skin where cuts should be. My hand trails down the side of my jaw before it flops onto the marble countertop with a smack. I stare at my reflection, the events that happened the night before flashing through my mind. Anger surging through my veins, my skin is starting to feel hot as the blood begins pumping harder, my jaw clenched so tight that teeth might crack. My hands slam onto the counter, my fingers gripping the cold stone; the edges are cutting into my skin.

_Knock, knock. _The sound of knuckles on the wood door causes me to snap out of my rage-induced state. My eyes snap to the entryway through the mirror; dad is leaning against the door frame looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"So, what are you doing?" The smile on his causes his crow's feet to pop out ever so slightly.

I scoff and hang my head down, "Oh, you know, solving global warming." I pivot on my heel, my front now facing my father.

"Oh yeah, any good solutions?" Dad pushes himself off the wood and walks towards me.

I nod my head while pursing my lips, "The top one on my list is to kill everyone."

"This idea has merit."

"That is what I am fucking saying." warm, rough hands grab my shoulders, I look into my father's eyes as he raises one hand to run over the would-be cut on my cheek.

"They will pay for this, Sara, I promise." Dad's arms pull my figure into him, his arms winding around my shoulders. My head rests against his chest, a sense of calm and peace roam over my body. "Every last one of them. They will regret what they did to you."

"Good," I mumble into his shirt, my eyes fluttering shut while listening to dad's thundering heartbeat.

"I believe that I have said this before, but I feel like I should be concerned with our family's homicidal tendencies." Dad and I crane our necks to the doorway to see Nik standing there with a phone in his hand.

I shrug my shoulders, "there is no pointing in being concerned. It's not like it will change anything."

"This family is fucking insane."

I give him a look of disbelief, "you are just now figuring this out. What world have you been living in, huh? We should be in a mental asylum."

"Hey," dad's stern voice interrupts us, "if we are accurate, our family is the reason the world has mental institutions."

I open my mouth to argue but stop short because I can't disprove any of his words, I point to dad, "alright, fair enough. Nik, why are you holding your phone in a death grip?"

"Mom has been trying to get ahold of you since yesterday." He raises his phone, "since you were _occupied_ at the time, you couldn't answer. So mom has resorted to calling me, nonstop."

"Why has mom been trying to get in contact with me?" I feel dad's body stiffen, and I pull away, narrowing my eyes, "what did you do?"

"I may or may not have told your mom about the events that have transpired over these last few days." His left eye shuts as his lips pull back over his teeth in a sheepish and painful smile.

"You TOLD her?!" A shrill scream leaves my mouth and dad grimaces.

"Oops?" The second the word leaves his mouth, Nik's phone begins ringing.

Nik looks at the screen before throwing his head back and groaning, "Ugh, it's her! This is like the twelfth time she called today ALONE, and it is only ten in the morning!"

Nik thrusts his phone into my hands, "You take it, break it, throw it in the freaking ocean. I don't care just make her stop."

I fumble with the cellphone before I hit the green call button, "Hello?"

"SARAPHINA ROMANOV!" I jerk the phone away from my ear, eyes wide in shock, "do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

"Hi, mama," speaking into the phone, using my voice at an average level. "yes, I understand that you have been worried, but if you are going to be mad at someone, can it be dad instead of me?"

Dad gives me a look of betrayal, "Oh, no, I am mad at you, young lady. However, don't worry about your father; I will be talking with him later in the day." A triumphant smirk makes it's way across my face as dad's terrified look.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Sara." said smirk is immediately gone the moment mom aims her words at me. "Before you stick your tongue out at Sara, Sergei, I have words that need to be said with you."

A guilty look on his face, "yes, sweetheart. I'll be in my office when you are done talking to mom, Sara." Dad's feet shuffle along the floor, his shoulders hunched down, and head hung.

"Honestly, it is like I have seven children instead of six." Mom grumbles under her breath before sighing loudly.

"Mom, as much as I love this conversation and I truly do, can we hurry this up?"

"Don't make me smack you," mom threatens me.

I scoff, "that means you will catch me first, and we all know that is not going to happen anytime soon."

"Listen, pendeja; I brought you into this world, I have no problem taking you out."

"Ma, if I had a dollar for every time you or dad threatened to kill me, I could have bought Europe, twice."

"Okay! We need to talk about the Argents, not about the desire to off my children."

"Now like you could even if you wanted to," I mumble, "besides the point. What do you want to know?"

"Oh, you know the usual. What did the Argents use to keep you in the cell? Were your hands bound? What types of torture did they try to inflict on you? Anything significant happen? Any boys in your life?"

"Chained me to a wall, they used shackles, so you know, kinky. They tried the old beat down method that didn't turn out the way they wanted it to, so they moved onto electrocution. I shot Kate after her throat was torn to pieces, so you know that was spectacular. On the boys front, Derek Hale is popping in and out of my life, so we shall see how that will go."

Mom hums in acknowledgment, "hm, all pretty standard. So, this Derek Hale," there is a slight pause. "Is he cute?"

My eyeballs move on their own accord, rolling into the back of my skull, "Yes, mom. Derek is cute. He is also twenty-two years old."

"I am not seeing the point you are trying to make. You are turning seventeen in two and a half months. Besides, your dad is like six years older than me."

"Well, my dad does not even like the idea of me talking to a boy romantically. Dad is already overprotective as is; I don't need him becoming worse, not to mention the boys will lose their shit."

"Why would your brothers lose their shit?"

A huff of air makes it past my lips, "A guy whistled at me in Spain, mom, and they beat him to the point of being unrecognizable."

The pause over the phone is enough of an answer for me, "Okay, I see your point. Leave your father and brothers to me. If you like him, Sara, I say go for it and if anyone has a problem with it they can answer to me."

"That's," slight pause, "nice. The problem is, mom; I don't even know if Derek likes me or not, so don't go on a crusade just yet."

"He will." Mom sighs into the speaker, "alright, honey, I am going to go call your dad. I am glad you are home safe and sound now. Let me know when you want to make a strike against the Argent's I will bring the men with me. Also, keep me updated about Derek."

"Yes, mama." I purse my lips, "bye, mama. Te Amo."

"Te amo, Mija." Dial tone hits my ears as my mother hangs up. My hand holding my phone drops to my side as the screen turns dark. Walking out of my bathroom and flop onto my comforter, that is in a massive pile on my bed. Fingers are interlacing over my stomach as I stare at the stars that are painted onto my ceiling. Something my dad did for me when I was five, and I wanted to be with the stars and would stay outside for hours to stare at the night sky.

"You okay?" Nik walks into my room and flops down next to me on my bed. The material underneath me shifts as I raise my shoulders in an unsure motion.

"I don't know," my eyelids flutter shut, causing my lashes ever so slightly to brush my cheeks. "I'm tired. There are so many things that I have to do. I don't even know where to begin."

"You know I will help you, no matter what. All you have to do is ask." Nik sits up before leaning over and giving my forehead a light, peck, "I love you, little sister."

"Love you too, brother." My ears are listening to his footfalls as they retreat from my room.

The silence washing over the room is beyond peaceful that as I lay on my bed, my mind begins to wander off. Each of my limbs is feeling heavier and heavier at each passing second, my head slightly rotates to the side, my cheek making contact with the warm comforter.

"Are you asleep?" A gruff, deep voice rings out in my room. Derek.

Without opening my eyes, I inform the wolf, "No, I am training to die."

"Fair enough," I open my eyes ever so slightly, and I see Derek looming over my head. "I need to talk to you."

"Really? I thought you were here to stare at me all day." Derek moves off of my form as I sit up, "Alright, what do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were all right. You know, after everything that you went through." Derek looks at me with a sheepish smile across his face.

I give the wolf a perplexed look, "Am I giving off any indication that I am in distress about the events that have transpired over the last twenty-four hours?"

A deep sigh emanates from his chest, "Most normal people would be having some sort of trouble with being captured and tortured."

Moving to my feet, I turn to face the attractive wolf, "Since when in Hell did I qualify as normal?"

He tilts his head, thinking over my words, "Fair enough. I do have to talk to you, though. It is rather important."

"Welp, I am all ears," Derek walks over to my desk chair and plops his ass into it, "sure, Derek, make yourself comfortable."

My feet carry me over to the small sitting area that is in the corner of my room, "Alright, Derek, speak before I get bored."

"I need to discuss my new status as Alpha as well as pack members and your family's interference."

"Oh, this sounds interesting. Carry on."

"Killing Peter gave me the Alpha powers that he took from Laura, I don't want to make the same mistakes he did."

My brows pinch together, "What do you mean? Which mistakes are you referring to?"

"Peter bit Scott, who was unwilling to accept the effects that came with the bite and Peter as his Alpha."

"There is an easy way to avoid that: inform the people who you want to transform about all the pros and cons that come with being a werewolf."

Derek looks away from me while deep in thought, "What if they don't want the bite? After I tell them everything, they can say no, but then there is someone who isn't a supernatural being."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Derek nods, but I can tell that there is still something on his mind, "what else?"

"How will I know who to pick? How will I know if their body will accept the bite?" As Derek asks me the last question, it sends me into my thoughts; I recall reading what made Derek's eyes turn blue.

"They will stand out to you; your wolf will try to find those who are in desperate need of help; it will sway their allegiance to you. They will be in your debt in a way but not fully."

"Okay, I need to build my pack and quick. To do that, it will cause some chatter. I need to know that you and your family will stay out of my way." Derek's eyes flash blood red at me as he spits out the last sentence.

"Derek, I couldn't care less about who you turn. However, if things get out of hand or a threat arises, my family and I will intervene."

Derek stands up and walks over to me in an intimidating manner, his hands grasp the arms of my chair, "it is my pack and my power."

I smirk darkly, "I can easily take that power away from you, Derek." Moving forward, our noses brushing together, "If you try that power move again, it will end very badly for you."

Derek's lips brush against mine most faintly, "I look forward to it."

"Yes, you will." My lips pull over my teeth in a predatory grin. The tension between us is building; he slams his lips into mine. My arms are going to wrap around his neck, but before they could, he is gone. I stare into the space that he once occupied before smiling to myself and chuckling.

My phone buzzes, and I can see a message.

_From: Derek_

_Friday night, at eight o'clock. Dress nice._


End file.
